Sailor Moon: La esencia de la luz
by Lilupixie
Summary: La construcción de Tokio de Cristal está en peligro, la esencia de la luz no puede caer en la oscuridad, la batalla final se acerca.
1. Sueño Perdido

**CAPITULO ****1  
**

Han pasado 2 años desde que enfrentaron a su último enemigo "Sailor Galaxia", las chicas están en su primer año de universidad y antiguas aliadas han regresado para proteger la vida del futuro.

La Princesa de la Luna, mejor conocida como Serena Tsukino estudia para ser escritora de libros infantiles.

La sailor de la sabiduría, Amy Mizuno ha entrado a la escuela de medicina para ser una gran doctora como su madre.

La sailor de fuego, Rei Hino ha entrado a la facultad de Música para ser una gran compositora.

La sailor de los truenos, Lita Kino estudia en la escuela de Gastronomía desea ser una gran chef reconocida en todo Tokio.

La sailor del amor, Mina Aino, estudia para ser una gran productora de cine en la escuela de cinematografía.

La sailor del agua, Michiru Kaioh se encuentra en la escuela de artes para ser una artista de primer nivel.

La sailor del viento, Haruka Tenoh estudia ingeniería mecánica para poder crear sus propios autos de carreras.

La sailor del silencio y la destrucción, Hotaru Tomoe se encuentra en la preparatoria.

La sailor del cambio, Setsuna Meio y Darien Chiba se encuentran en el último año de la universidad Setsuna en Historia y Darien en medicina.

Todo al parecer se encuentra en paz, pero Darien ha tenido sueños del pasado que lo atormentan, pues no sabe que significan, los cuatro generales no pueden ayudarlo pues tampoco saben a que se enfrentan y mas todavía cuando existe alguien mas en su vida a lo que se darán malos entendidos.

El pasado regresa para salvar el futuro, un futuro que se verá perdido sino intervienen la Sailor Estelar y los Guerreros Estelares. La vida de los futuros soberanos de Tokio de Cristal se encuentra en peligro, un antiguo enemigo del Milenio de Plata regresa para vengarse de aquellos que lo encerraron en la prisión de la Nebulosa de Andrómeda buscando la esencia de la luz.

**¿Quién es este nuevo enemigo al que se tienen que enfrentar?**

**¿Quiénes son la sailor estelar y estos guerreros estelares amigos o enemigos?**

**¿Qué es la esencia de la luz?**

**Departamento de Darien**

**En un sueño**

**Darien: **¿Qué es este lugar?, me resulta familiar pero…

**Voz femenina: **¿Acaso ya olvidaste el lugar donde pasaste tu vida Endymión?

**Darien: **¿Queeeeeee?

**Voz femenina: **Este es el palacio de Geos, el palacio de los soberanos de la Tierra_. (El palacio era de color dorado con un frente espectacular de grandes ventanales y columnas cubiertas por enramadas de rosas rojas de las cuales caían cascadas de aguas claras que terminaban en un lago que rodeaba al palacio en el cual habitaban peces de colores)_ Tu hogar, parece que me olvidaste hermano ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _(decía la voz con melancolía)_

**- DARIEN DESPIERTA EXALTADO, PUES NO SABE QUE SIGNIFICA ESE SUEÑO Y MAS AUN CUANDO LA VOZ DE ESA MUJER LE DIJO HERMANO-**

**En el aeropuerto de Tokio**

**Voz masculina: **Princesa hemos llegado.

**Princesa: **Por fin, sólo espero que no sea tarde para encontrarlos, en especial a él.

**Voz masculina: **Tranquila alteza, nosotros le ayudaremos después de todo somos su guardia y no dejaremos que nada malo suceda.

**Princesa: **Eso lo sé amigo mío _(tomando su mano)_ démonos prisa hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de que los demás lleguen.

**Voz masculina: **Si alteza.

**Princesa: **Y por favor deja de llamarme así, eso pertenece al pasado, llámame por mi nombre presente.

**Voz masculina: **Como usted diga alte… _(la princesa lo mira con cara de disgusto)_ si lo siento.

**EN UNA MANSION OSCURA, DONDE LA LUZ DEL SOL Y LA LUNA APENAS TOCA SUS TERRENOS...**

**Eols: **¿Bor?

**Bor: **¿Si señor? _(Era un hombre atractivo de cabellos dorados y ojos azul zafiro con un traje sastre en color verde olivo y corbata negra en donde traía un broche en forma de espada y la letra N encrustrada)_

**Eols: **Estoy seguro que en este planeta encontraremos lo que estamos buscando "la esencia de la luz" encuéntrala y si algo estorba, no dudes en eliminarlo. _(Era un hombre apuesto, mirada profunda y felina, ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño claro con mechas blancas, vestía un traje de general parecido al de los miembros del negaverso en color negro y líneas plateadas con un broche dorado con el símbolo del viento)._

**Bor: **Como usted ordene mi Sr. De la Oscuridad, me retiro _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Eols: **Esa esencia de la luz será mía y cuando la obtenga, esa princesa me pertenecerá pues ellos no podrán protegerla. _(risa malévola)._

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN  
**

**-SERENA LE LLEVA UN DELICIOSO DESAYUNO PUES NO LO VERIA HASTA LA TARDE, ADEMAS DE QUE ENTRABA A LA UNIVERSIDAD HASTA LAS 10:OO am Y NO LLEGARIA TARDE-**

**Serena: **Darien, ¿te pasa algo te noto muy preocupado?

**Darien:** No es nada Serena es sólo que no he dormido bien, es todo.

**Serena:** Ay mi querido Darien, un vaso de leche caliente con miel en la noche te hará dormir como bebé.

**Darien:** Si… gracias Serena _(gota en la cabeza)_

**Serena:** De acuerdo nos vemos _(le da un tierno beso)_

**Darien:**Adiós amor._(En verdad necesito saber que significa ese sueño, __¿__será posible que tenga una hermana y no lo recuerde? –Esa idea le perturba pues creyó haber recordado todo del Milenio de Plata-)_


	2. La llegada

**CAPITULO 2 **

**En casa de las Sailor Exteriores**

**- Jardín**

**Haruka: **Sientes eso Michiru, el viento está intranquilo.

**Michiru: **Algo se avecina, pero mi espejo solo ve las estrellas; no lo entiendo.

**Setsuna: **Debemos estar prevenidos para lo que sea.

**Hotaru:** Proteger a los príncipes es nuestra misión.

**-Y ASI SE QUEDARON, OBSERVANDO EL FIRMAMENTO, ATENTAS A LO QUE PUDIERA SUCEDER YA QUE EL NUEVO ENEMIGO ESTABA CERCA-**

**En el templo Hikawa**

**- ****Sueño de Rei**

**-Se encuentran en el parque no. 10, todas como sailor scouts, al centro se encuentran la Princesa Serena y el Príncipe Endymion a lo lejos de puede observar un trono en el cual se encuentra el enemigo con un centro en cual tiene un esfera con una estrella dentro y a su lado se observan las siluetas de dos hombres y dos mujeres. Poco a poco el cetro comienza a brillar y una neblina cubre a los príncipes los cuales caen muertos, surgen vientos mortales y después aparece una completa oscuridad-**

**Rei: **Espíritus que es esto que se avecina, porqué después de tanta paz viene la destrucción; ¿acaso debemos de pelar de nuevo? ¿Por qué? _(Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la habitación del fuego sagrado)_ Grandes espíritus del pasado, por favor díganme ¿qué es esto que se aproxima, quien es el enemigo? Revélenlo ya…

**-****LO UNICO QUE REVELA EL FUEGO SAGRADO SON SIMBOLOS EXTRAÑOS: UNA ESTRELLA PLATEADA RODEADA DE UN TRUENO, UNA SERPIENTE, UN RELOJ DE ARENA, UN CUPIDO, UN TORO, UNA ESPADA Y UN SOL-**

**Rei: **No entiendo espíritus… Esto no me gusta nada.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD, EN UNA MANSION CON GRANDES VENTANALES...**

**Invernadero**

**Voz femenina: **Al parecer todo está listo para este fin de semana, ¿no crees Zack? (Plantando casablancas y lirios de colores)

**Zack:** Por supuesto solamente faltan algunos detalles y que los demás chicos lleguen Akari. _(Es un hombre guapo, cuerpo atlético, de cabellos plateados con ligeros mechas doradas y ojos color negro profundo)_

**Akari: **Estupendo, ahora hay que ir a al Universidad de Jubban para conocerla y así no perderme el lunes encontrando el salón. _(Tenía la piel blanca, figura esbelta y bien torneada, su cabello era largo y ondulado, de color negro azulado, sus ojos eran color turquesa y en su cuello cuelga un amuleto que tiene la forma de estrella, su favorita)._

**Zack: **No tan rápido Akari, _(la chica pone cara de "ahora que")_ al parecer el Sr. Hiroshi quiere que vayas a ver como están quedando las cosas en la exposición y…. _(Sin dejarlo terminar)_

**Akari:** Pero porqué… acaso el no confía en tu buen gusto Sr. publicista, Zack Daiki.

**Zack:** No es eso Akari, al parecer ocurrió algo con las maquetas y quiere que vayas a arreglarlas. Además Ren quería saber acerca del menú para ese día.

**Akari:** Al parecer ninguno de todos ustedes chicos saben hacer algo sin mi consentimiento, los tengo demasiado consentidos _(ja, ja, ja, ja)_

**Zack:** _(Sonrojado)_ Cierto.

**Akari:** Bien, vámonos hace mucho que no manejo ese auto _(El auto era un clásico convertible color azul rey) _y en verdad ya lo extrañaba. Date prisa Zack que no tengo tiempo _(Disgustada)._

**CENTRO DE CONVENCIONES**

**Sr. Hiroshi: **Tardará mucho en llegar la Srita. Maeko, joven Masako. _(Dueño del Centro de Convenciones)_

**Ren: **Por favor Sr. Hiroshi, llámeme Ren, no lo creo de seguro ya vienen en camino. No se preocupe por las maquetas ella las arreglará. _(Joven alto de finas facciones, cabello color púrpura y ojos color ámbar. Uno de los mejores chefs de Europa, primo de Zack Daiki)_

**Zack: **Llegamos, saludos primo ¿Cómo va todo?

**Ren: **Excelente, la comida para la exposición está lista y… ¿Dónde está Akari?

**Sr. Hiroshi: **Lo mismo iba a preguntar joven Ren. _(Algo nervioso)_

**Akari:** No se preocupe Sr. Hiroshi estaba viendo las maquetas dañadas y tienen arreglo _(Con una gran sonrisa)_

**Sr. Hiroshi: **Gracias señorita, bien si es así me retiro para seguir con los preparativos.

**Akari, Zack y Ren:** Nos vemos señor Hiroshi.

**Akari:**Manos a la obra, ustedes vean que nadie se acerque.

**Voz masculina:** Acaso estas loca Akari.

**-****TODOS VOLTEARON ASUSTADOS POR LA PERSONA QUE DIJO ESO, PERO NO ERA UNA PERSONA SINO UN LINCE–**

**Akari:** No nos asustes así Solaris, casi nos matas del susto.

**Solaris:** Bien merecido se lo tienen por no tener cuidado. _(Era un lince color caramelo, sus ojos felinos eran violetas y tenía un collar con la misma estrella del amuleto de Akari)_

**Ren:** Tranquilo Solaris, no pasará nada por que utilice un poco de magia.

**Zack:** Además esto debe estar listo para este fin de semana.

**Solaris:** De acuerdo, pero recuerden no estamos aquí para jugar, jóvenes.

**Akari:** Muy bien cúbranme FICCIO _(Al decir estas palabras los daños de las maquetas estaban arreglados)._

**Solaris:**Muy bien al parecer no haz perdido tu toque, eso está bien para enfrentar así a lo que viene.

**Akari:** Los haz encontrado Solaris?

**Solaris:**Aun no, pero descuida tenemos tiempo.

**Akari:**Eso espero _(quedándose pensativa)_

**Ren y Zack: **Bueno nosotros te tenemos una sorpresa Akari, cierra los ojos.

**-LA JOVEN SABIA MUY BIEN QUE SUCEDIA CUANDO CERRABA LOS OJOS (ATAQUE SORPRESA) ASI QUE SE NEGO A HACERLO-**

**Ren:** De acuerdo nos lo merecemos por hacerlo tantas veces _(sonrojado) _Muy bien chicos salgan.

**Akari:** Chicos pero que hacen aquí, no se supone que llegarían la próxima semana _(sorpresiva)._

**Bastian:** Si, pero no podíamos perdernos tu exposición _(Joven de la misma estatura que Zack con cabello rojizo, ojos azules y antropólogo);_ además aquí Jiro _(despeinando a un chico parecido a él)_ mi querido hermano te extrañaba mucho.

**Jiro:** No es cierto Bastian Kaiya, _(Joven de 17 años estatura media -pleno crecimiento- cabello rojizo y ojos grises con facciones parecidas a su hermano)_ porque mejor no dices que te preocupa su seguridad con esos dos bromistas que tenemos por amigos _(Decía enojado)_

**Luka:** Vamos dejen de pelear chicos, que no vinimos a jugar. _(Joven alto- mayor al promedio- de cuerpo torneado cabello verde oscuro con ligeros mechas verde limón y ojos color azul marino; líder del grupo)_

**Akari: **Me alegra que todos estén aquí, su llegada si que fue sorpresiva _(sonriendo)._

**Solaris: **Con todos reunidos será más fácil encontrarlos.

**Luka:** Estoy de acuerdo, debemos darnos prisa, antes que el viento de la muerte haga su entrada.

**EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD**

**Haruka:** El viento dice que ya está aquí.

**Setsuna:** El tiempo nos dirá que es lo que enfrentaremos.

**Michiru:** Es cierto, pero sigo viendo a las estrellas en mi espejo. Debemos estar prevenidas _(Preocupada)_

**Haruka:**Vamos cabeza de bombón y las demás nos esperan.

**¿Quién es este grupo de jóvenes que ha llegado a la ciudad?**

**¿El viento de la muerte?**


	3. El ángel

CAPITULO 3

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** Sueño de Rei**

**-Se encuentran en el parque no. 10, todas como sailor scouts, al centro se encuentran la Princesa Serena y el Príncipe Endymion a lo lejos de puede observar un trono en el cual se encuentra el enemigo con un centro en cual tiene un esfera con una estrella dentro y a su lado se observan las siluetas de dos hombres y dos mujeres. Poco a poco el cetro comienza a brillar y una neblina cubre a los príncipes los cuales caen muertos****, (pero algo ha cambiado) a lo lejos se aprecian unas figuras masculinas y sobre de ellos una estrella –**

**Rei: **_(Despierta exaltada)_ No puede ser, ¿más enemigos?, _(va hacia la habitación del fuego sagrado)_ Por favor fuego sagrado dime ¿qué es el mal que se aproxima?

**Nicholas: **_(observando desde la puerta, pues escuchó a Rei gritar) _Rei ahora que pasa, por favor te puedo ayudar si confías en mi, dímelo.

**Rei: **Gracias Nicholas pero es mejor que te vayas, por favor.

**Nicholas: **De acuerdo _(se va y cierra la puerta)_ en verdad quisiera que confiaras en mi sailor de fuego.

**UNIVERSIDAD JUBBAN**

** Oficina del Decano Koichi**

**D. Koichi: **Muy bien señorita Maeko, me alegra que viniera, se ve que le preocupan sus estudios _(decía orgulloso)._

**Akari:** Gracias D. Koichi, quisiera saber después de todo lo que hablamos, si podría mostrarme la universidad para tener una mejor perspectiva… y para que mi primo no se preocupe _(viéndolo con cara de disgusto)_

**Bastian:** Solamente me preocupo por ti.

**D. Koichi:** Si no creo que haya problema alguno, síganme por favor.

**Bastian y Akari:** Gracias.

**- Patio central**

**- El D. Koichi, ya les había mostrado la mayor parte de la universidad y ahora terminaba el recorrido ante las atentas miradas de los estudiantes (masculinos principalmente) cosa que Bastian notó enseguida, por lo que abrazó a la chica -**

**D. Koichi: **… Y así es como llegó a ser una de las mejores universidades de todo Japón _(mostrando cara de satisfacción y los dientes)_ y si no se les ofrece algo más me retiro hay muchos compromisos que atender.

**Bastian y Akari:** Muchas gracias D. Koichi esta información me es muy útil.

**Akari:** ¿Me quieres explicar qué fue eso?

**Bastian:** No me gusta que te miren así.

**Akari:** Desearía que dejaran de ser tan celosos, sólo falta que me pongan en una caja de cristal.

**Bastian:** Lo siento por preocuparme _(enojado)_ bien si ya terminamos aquí mejor nos vamos.

**Akari:** No lo creo, tú te vas, yo me quedo aun quiero ver los alrededores, además quisiera estar sola aunque sea por unas horas._(se da la vuelta y se va)_

**Bastian:** Si no la quisiera tanto ya… (Ahorcamiento) bueno respira profundo.

** - Pasillos**

**Rei: **Serena cuando aprenderás a llegar temprano, ya se me hacia mucho que llegaras temprano una semana _(enojada a punto de explosión)_

**Mina:** Si Serena, Dios madruga para ayudar. _(Gotas de confusión de todas)_

**Amy:** Querrás decir Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda Mina _(ríe)_

**Mina:** Ay bueno el orden de los factores no altera mucho el producto ¿o sí?

**Lita:** Ya dejen de quejarse chicas.

**Serena:** Gracias por defenderme Lita.

**Lita:** No te defendía es que todos se nos quedan viendo raro _(caída colectiva)_

**Haruka:** ¿Llegaste tarde de nuevo cabeza de bombón?

**Serena:** No, la maestra cerró la puerta antes _(dice sonrojada)_

**Rei:** Si como no.

**Serena:** Es cierto Rei, cerró la puerta antes.

**Rei:** Hay Serena por que no dices que llegaste tarde _(y así continua la pelea hasta que…)_

**Michiru:** Al parecer en verdad se quieren mucho no crees Haruka

**Haruka:** Ya lo creo _(en eso ella se da vuelta…)_ ¿Será posible?

**Setsuna:** ¿Qué pasa Haruka?

**Haruka:** Nada creí ver a alguien conocido. Bueno ya que terminamos por hoy ¿Por qué no vamos al café del Crown?

**Serena:** Si yo te apoyo y no solo café también una deliciosa rebanada de pastel _(Haciéndose agua la boca)_

**Amy:** Serena tu no cambias _(rie)_

**-Ya en el Café Crown y habiendo saludado a Andrew y a Unazuki-**

**Mina:** ¿Qué te sucede Serena?

**Serena:** Uhh... Nada es que me sigue preocupando Darien.

**Amy:** ¿Por qué? Acaso sigue teniendo pesadillas

**Serena:** Si Amy aunque dice que no me preocupe, pero… _(afligida)_

**Lita:** De seguro no es nada Serena.

**Rei:** Si Lita tiene razón, a lo mejor es acerca del trabajo o la escuela, ya casi se gradúa ¿o no?

**Haruka:** Deja de preocuparte cabeza de bombón.

**Serena:** Si tal vez tengan razón chicas.

**- En eso una chica pasa por la ventana frente a ellas, a lo que Haruka se para y sale… Las demás se quedan extrañadas, incluso Michiru -**

**Haruka: **Al parecer no me equivoqué, si eres tu Akari Maeko

**Akari:** Uhh _(se voltea extrañada)_ !!Haruka¡¡ esto si que es una sorpresa

**Haruka:** Lo mismo digo cara de ángel, ¿qué haces aquí?

**Akari:** Llegué hace unos días, viviré aquí y… ¿Son tus amigas? _(voltea hacia atrás de Haruka)_

**Haruka:** Si deja te las presento, ellas son Cabeza de bombón –Serena-, Mina, Rei, Lita, Amy, Setsuna, Hotaru y ellas es Michiru.

**Akari:** Un placer conocerlas, soy Akari Maeko.

**Chicas:** Hola mucho gusto.

**-Después de invitarla a sentarse y comer con ellas…-**

**Serena:** Y… ¿cómo conoces a Haruka? _(mirada expentante)_

**Akari** _(Gota en la cabeza)_ Bueno éramos vecinas de niñas. Solía vivir en  
Tokio con mis padres y primos; pero luego nos mudamos y dejamos de vernos.

**Haruka:** Si pero tengo lindos recuerdo tuyos cara de ángel.

**Setsuna:** Y que te trae a Tokio de nuevo, Akari.

**Akari:** Bueno primero que nada extrañaba Tokio, segunda la escuela y tercero el trabajo _(sonrojada)_

**Serena:** ¿Trabajo?

**Michiru:** Ahora recuerdo tu nombre, eres la protegida de la Sociedad de Arquitectos de Tokio e Inglaterra ¿no es así?

**Akari:** Si, de hecho se realizará una exposición mañana en el Centro de Convenciones a lo que están invitadas _(Sonriendo, a lo cual entendieron porque le decía cara de ángel)._

**Serena:** Siiiii. Muchas gracias Akari _(Dándole un gran abrazo)_

**Akari:** De nada por cierto Haruka te aseguro que Bastian te pedirá la revancha después de lo que sucedió la última vez.

**Haruka:** Increíble que aun lo recuerde, pero dile que cuando quiera.

**Chicas:** ¿De qué hablan?

**Akari:** Es que mi primo Bastian y Haruka son competidores a muerte y la vez pasada ella le ganó y… ¡Solaris! _(saltando del susto, por algo que se asomaba en la ventana)_

**Hotaru:** Que bonito ¿gato?

**Amy:** Es muy raro ¿es tuyo Akari?

**Akari:** Si, de seguro me siguió hasta aquí _(nerviosa)_ y no es un gato es un lince bueno una mezcla, por eso se ve así. Eso significa que debo irme.

**Haruka:** Espera, nosotros también nos vamos, te llevamos.

**Akari:** Gracias Haruka, no quiero molestar, además de seguro tienen otras cosas que hacer y mi casa está a las afueras de la ciudad.

**Michiru:** Igual la de nosotros, así que no tienes excusa.

**Akari:** De acuerdo. Fue un placer conocerlas chicas y aquí tienen los boletos para mañana; nos vemos.

**Haruka:** Adiós cabeza de bombón, chicas.

**Chicas:** Adiós a todas nos vemos mañana.

**- En casa de Akari y los chicos**

**Ren: **Ya se tardó, de seguro le pasó algo; debiste irte con ella Bastian

**Luka:** Tranquilo Ren, ya viene en camino

**Jiro:** ¿Cómo lo sabes Luka?

**Luka:** Yo se lo que les digo _(en eso se abre la puerta) _lo ven sin un rasguño.

**Akari:** No me digan nada, estoy completa ¿quieren contar mis dedos? _(enseñándoselos)_

**Jiro y Bastian:** No es mala idea

**Akari:** _(Los detiene de un manotazo)_ Ni se les ocurra. Me voy a dormir… y por cierto Bastian, Haruka te acepta la revancha.

**Bastian:** ¿La encontraste?

**Akari:** Sip, al parecer estaremos en la misma Universidad, nos vemos chicos. Buenas noches.

**Bastian:** Genial _(cara de maldad)_

**Luka:** Lo bueno es que haz madurado Bastian.

**Mansión Oscura**

** - Habitación principal**

**Eols: **Bor, ¿qué planes tienes para conseguir la esencia de la luz?

**Bor:** Mi señor de la Oscuridad, atacaré a esta mujer (Sandra Hao) considero que ella tiene la esencia de la luz pues tiene una habilidad innata al hablar.

**Eols:** Excelente, date prisa no tenemos tiempo que perder.

**Bor:** Como usted diga amo (haciendo reverencia)

- Dentro de la habitación se escuchan murmullos acerca de la conversación dada por Eols y Bor, el Sr. De la oscuridad al darse cuenta los manda callar a lo que responden de inmediato -

**Eols: **Con esa esencia podré conseguir mis propósitos, y vengarme de la Tierra _(risa malévola)_

**- En casa de las Sailor Exteriores**

**Michiru: **Al parecer te agradó mucho ver a esa chica, Haruka

**Hotaru:** Se ve que es muy agradable, además su gato es lindo, extraño pero lindo _(sonríe)_

**Haruka:** Hace mucho que no la veía, pero más me alegra poder tomar la revancha contra su primo Bastian.

**Setsuna:** Eso significa que competirás con él

**Haruka:** Por supuesto… Creen que debamos advertirle a las demás sobre el enemigo.

**Hotaru:** Todas debemos estar alerta. La guerra está cerca y preparadas debemos estar.

**Setsuna:** El tiempo ha cambiado…Tokio de Cristal se puede ver afectado.


	4. Viento del Norte

**CAPITULO 4 **

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**Sueño de Darien**

**Darien:** ¿De nuevo en este lugar? ¿Qué me quieres mostrar?

**Voz femenina:** Te quiero mostrar el pasado que haz olvidado Endymión, nuestro pasado.

**FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL SUEÑO**

**Endymión (niño):** Date prisa Kika que nos están esperando para entrenar, los demás ya deben de estar ahí.

**Kika (niña):** Espérame, ya sabes que no pueden empezar sin nosotros. Somos los príncipes de la Tierra ¿o no?

**Endymión (niño):** Tienes razón _(ja, ja, ja),_ además te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos.

**Kika (niña):** Por eso eres mi hermano favorito _(le da un gran abrazo)_ y al único que dejo que me llame así.

**Endymión (niño):** Lo sé Aurika.

**Kika (niña):** Entonces ya apúrate que llegaremos tarde _(sacándole la lengua a varios pasos de distancia)_

**Endymión (niño):** Ya voy_ (sonriendo)_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Voz femenina:** Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, rompiste tu promesa _(voz afligida)_

**Darien**: Perdóname es que no…lo siento.

**Voz femenina:** Un enemigo del pasado debes enfrentar, para que tu futuro no se vea alterado… Hermano.

**-DARIEN DEPSIERTA DEL SUEÑO EXTRAÑADO POR LO QUE ESA VOZ LE DIJO-**

**Darien:** ¿Kika? Demonios… quisiera saber que es esto _(gritando)_

**MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA SÁBADO 10:30 am**

**- Sala de estar**

**-AKARI, ZACK, REN Y LUKA YA ESTABAN LISTOS ESPERANDO COMO SIEMPRE A BASTIAN Y A SU HERMANO JIRO (AL PARECER SE TARDABAN MAS QUE UNA CHICA EN ARREGLARSE)-**

**Akari:** Chicos apúrense, que necesito estar unas horas antes para poder tener todo listo _(gritando hacia el 2do y 3er piso)_

**Luka:** Si no bajan de inmediato iré por ustedes así sea en calzones _(exaltado)_

**Ren:** Sería muy gracioso, podrían ser tus obras vivientes no crees Akari _(riéndose a carcajadas)_

**Zack:** Ten lista la cámara Ren.

**Akari:** Lo bueno es que ustedes dan el ejemplo de madurez.

**Ren y Zack:** No te enojes princesita, sólo es una broma.

**Luka:** Basta ya, ahí vienen los señoritos.

**Bastian:** Al parecer tenemos que comprar ropa para este _(señalando a su hermano) _nada de lo que trajo le quedó.

**Jiro:** Oye estoy en pleno desarrollo, no te quejes.

**Akari:** Suficiente chicos, vámonos; tu también Solaris.

TEMPLO HIKAWA, 11:45 am

**Rei:** Increíble, llegaremos tarde por culpa de la tonta de Serena.

**Amy:** Tranquila Rei, recuerda que Darien pasaría por ella y después vendrían por nosotras.

**Mina:** Ya conoces a Serena Rei, deberías de estar acostumbrada.

**Lita:** Miren ahí vienen.

**Rei:** Por fin.

**CENTRO DE CONVENCIONES **

**Sr. Hiroshi:** Al parecer, su publicidad si funcionó Sr. Daiki

**Zack:** Gracias Sr. Hiroshi, lo mejor para mi mejor amiga ¿no le parece?

**Sr. Hiroshi**: Si tiene razón, aunque he de confesarle que pensé era su novia _(curioso)_

**Zack:** _(sonrojado)_ No diga eso, la quiero como hermana solamente.

**Akari:** Vaya no esperaba tanto público.

**Bastian y Jiro:** Ellos podrían estar aquí, no lo crees Ren.

**Ren:** Mantengan la los ojos bien abiertos.

**Akari:** Ahí están (Mirando hacia la puerta de entrada).

**-TODOS LOS CHICOS VOLTEAN ENTUSIASMADOS, PERO…-**

**Akari:** Me refería a Haruka y sus amigas tontos _(Gota en la cabeza)_

**Chicos**: Ahh… Si ya lo sabíamos

**Akari:** Aja… Hola chicas me alegra que pudieran venir _(sonrisa angelical)_

**Serena:** Gracias por invitarnos Akari.

**Akari:** Chicos déjenme presentarles a mis nuevas amigas. Ellas son Setsuna, Lita, Rei, Mina, Amy, Michiru, Hotaru, Serena y Haruka.

**Bastian:** Un placer verte de nuevo Haruka ¿lista para la revancha?

**Akari:** Por favor Bastian ahora no, te lo pido.

**Haruka:** Cuando quieras, pero ahora quiero disfrutar de la exposición de cara de ángel. Por cierto él es Darien Chiba, novio de Serena.

**Darien:** Mucho gusto Srita. Maeko _(Al estrechar su mano sintió una conexión extraña que lo hizo ruborizarse, que no paso desapercibida por su novia)_

**Akari:** Mucho gusto Darien y llamame Akari. Ellos son mis primos Bastian y Jiro Kaiya, mis amigos Ren Masako, Luka Taishi y el es Zack Daiki mi publicista.

**Chicos:** Hola un placer.

**Mina:** Vaya pero si son muy guapos, ¿alguno tiene novia? _(caída colectiva)_

**Amy:** Mina eso no se pregunta. _(sonrojada)_

**Sr, Hiroshi:** Disculpe srita. Maeko, pero alguien quisiera hablar con usted.

**Akari:** Si gracias Sr. Hiroshi, me disculpan enseguida vuelvo.

**-DARIEN SIGUIO A LA CHICA HACIA EL LUGAR A DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA PERSONA QUE LA BUSCABA, LOS HERMANOS KAIYA LO NOTARON, AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS CHICOS Y SERENA-**

**Sr. Hiroshi:** Ella es la Srita. Sandra Hao, reportera del periódico de Jubban de la columna de cultura. _(Indicando a una joven de cabello corto y ojos color negro con unos modernos anteojos)_

**Akari:** Mucho gusto Akari Maeko, _(saludándola)_ ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

**Srita. Hao:** Bueno quisiera que me hablara que la ha inspirado para poder crear estas obras de arte a tan corta edad.

**Akari:** Bueno…

**-SIGUIERON PLATICANDO POR ALREDEDOR DE 30 MINUTOS, A LO QUE DESPUES SE DESPIDIO Y SIGUO ADMIRANDO LA EXPOSICION-**

**Darien:** ¿Sam Hirazawa, que haces aquí? _(sorprendido)_

**Sam:** Hola Darien, pues hoy es mi día libre en el hospital y decidí venir a la exposición ¿y tú? _(Era un joven alto, finas facciones y bien parecido, cabello castaño claro al igual que los ojos)_

**Darien:** Igual, vine con mi novia y sus amigas, andan por ahí te las presento después.

**Akari:** Les ha agradado lo que han visto _(preguntaba)_

**Darien:** Si mucho Akari, al parecer tienes mucho talento.

**Sam:** Lo mismo digo _(embelesado por la chica)_

**Akari:** Gracias… creo _(mirando extrañada a Sam)_

**Darien:** El es un compañero del hospital Sam Hirazawa

**Akari:** Mucho gusto Sam. _(dándole la mano)_

**Sam:** El gusto es mío _(besándole la mano tiernamente, a la que la chica se sonroja, cosa que a Darien no le agradó; mucho y menos a unos espías que veían de lejos)_

**Jiro:** Mas vale que le quite la manos de encima _(enojado)_

**Luka:** Calma Jiro, sólo están conversando.

**Ren:** No está Bastian aquí, sino de inmediato estuviera a su lado.

**Akari:** Darien, apenas te conozco pero… me harías un favor

**Darien:** Si… si te puedo ayudar

**Akari:** Ahí vienen el Sr. Hiroshi y Zack podrías distraerlos, desde que llegué no han parado de presentarme gente y la verdad ya estoy agotada.

**Sam:** No se preocupe, lo haremos con gusto _(llevándose a Darien con él)_

**Akari:** Si…lindo, extraño pero lindo.

**- AKARI VA A LAS OFICINAS PUES VIO A SOLARIS ENTRAR A ELLAS MUY SOSPECHOSO, LOS CHICOS SIGUIERON A AKARI Y… -**

**Akari:** Solaris… ¿qué sucede?

**Solaris:** Una presencia maligna se avecina a este lugar, debemos tener cuidado.

**Akari:** ¿Estas seguro?

**Luka:** También lo sentí, hay que estar atentos.

**Ren:** De acuerdo, pero debemos salir o si no levantaremos sospechas.

**- AL SALIR SE ENCONTRARON CON EL SR. HIROSHI EN LA PUERTA DE LA OFICINA, POR LO QUE TODOS GRITARON ASUSTADOS -**

**Sr. Hiroshi:** ¿Sucede algo?

**Chicos:** No solo que Akari quería descansar, es todo.

**Akari:** Si no es nada, ya me siento mejor _(riendo nerviosa)_ ya íbamos de salida.

**Sr. Hiroshi:** Excelente, pues quiero presentarle a…

**Bastian:** Señor Hiroshi podría dejar a Akari por unos momentos creo que esa persona puede esperar ¿no es así?

**Sr. Hiroshi:** Tiene razón, lo siento es que estoy muy emocionado_ (estrellas en los ojos)._

**Chicos:** Claro _(gota en la cabeza)_

**- DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHAN GRITOS AL CENTRO DE LA SALA… -**

**Bor:** Vamos Sandra Hao, dame tu esencia de la luz.

**Srita. Hao:** Mi que… ¿de luz?

**- EN ESO UN VIENTO EXTRAÑO COMIENZA A RODEAR A LA SRITA HAO Y LE VA QUITANDO SU ESENCIA UNA ESPECIE DE POLVO ESTELAR ENVUELTO EN UNA ESFERA, LA JOVEN EMPIEZA A CAER AL SUELO POR LO QUE AKARI INTERVIENE… -**

**Akari:** Basta quien quiera que seas deja de hacerle daño.

**Bor:** Insolente no interrumpas mi trabajo _(la avienta con tan solo mover la mano)_

**Sailor Moon:** Alto ahí, no dejare que arruines una bella exposición de arte contemporáneo, Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna.

**Sailor Scouts:** Y de nuestros planetas regentes.

**Bor:** Mas estorbos, permítanme presentarme. Soy el soberano de los vientos oscuros del norte, la aurora boreal nocturna es mi esclava y mi espada… les hará un corte mortal.

**- EN ESO UNA ROSA SE ATRAVIESA ENTRE EL ATAQUE Y LAS SAILOR SCOUTS. -**

**Tuxedo Mask:** No dejaré que lastimes a las heroínas de este día, yo tuxedo mask te detendré.

**- DE REPENTE ALGUIEN DICE "TORMENTA DE ARENA" Y CUBRE TODA LA SALA CON UNA NEBLINA ARENOSA -**

**Cronos:** Yo no dejaré que te lleves esa esencia _(en eso alguien más se la arrebata)_

**Bor:** ¿Qué? ¿Quién es revélate?

**Cronos:** Soy el encargado de la historia, soy Cronos el viajero de Plutón. _(Traía una armadura de color vino parecida a la de Endimión y en la capa se veía un reloj de arena)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Soy la guardiana y hechicera de la Tierra soy sailor estelar y te haré pagar en nombre de Geos. _(Su falda tenía colores en degradé que iban desde el azul oscuro hasta el blanco en la cintura al igual que el cuello, sus moños era de color violeta y en el centro tenía una estrella plateada, en el centro una luna creciente y sobre esta el símbolo de la tierra, su tiara era de color plateada con la joya violeta)_

**Mensajero:** Soy el guardián de la sabiduría, soy el mensajero de Mercurio _(Armadura azul rey, parecida a la de Endymión, la capa se sostenía con un broche en forma de serpiente)._ "!HIDRA DEVORA!" _(Una serpiente acuática rodea el brazo derecho del guerrero y se acerca al enemigo, por lo que lo arroja hacia donde de encontraba Akari)_

**Bor:** Basta o la elimino _(amenazando a la chica por el cuello con la espada)_

**Sailor Uranus:** Eso lo veremos "TIERRA TIEMBLA" _(Bor libera a la chica)_

**Bor:** Ya veremos… Kakato aparece y elimina a los estorbos.

**Kakato:** si, no, si, no si, no, si, los dados dicen que si debo eliminarlos, ja,ja,ja _(tenía el cuerpo rodeado de dados de colores)_

**Alado:** "FLECHA ALADA, DIRECTO AL BLANCO" _(Armadura de Endymión de color naranja claro y capa azul con un dibujo de un corazón alado)_

**Kakato:** Ay me lastimaste, por eso ahí les va "ATAQUE DOMINÓ"

**Taurus:** Te lo mereces "ESCUDO TITÁN" _(Armadura color púrpura, la capa se sostenía de lado izquierdo por un broche con la figura de un toro)_

**Cronos, Mesajero, Taurus, Alado: **Ahora Sailor Estelar _(exclamando al unísono)_

**Sailor Estelar:** "SUPERNOVA, ELIMINA"

**- LA CRIATURA SE CUBRIÓ DE POLVO COSMICO Y VOLÓ EN MIL PEDAZOS QUE CAYERON COMO LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS-**

**Sailor Estelar: **Guerreros, vámonos nuestra batalla acaba de empezar…

**Sailor Mars:** Espera ¿ustedes son aliados?

**Cronos: **Depende… si no interfieren posiblemente.

**Sailor Estelar:** Guerreros no es necesario dar explicaciones, esta no es su batalla.

**Sailor Neptune:** Eso lo veremos "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA TIEMBLA"

**Sailor Estelar:** "ANILLO GUARDIÁN, PROTEGE "

**- ESE ANILLO CREÓ UN CAMPO PROTECTOR ALREDEDOR DE ELLA Y LOS GUERREROS ESTELARES QUE IMPIDIÓ QUE EL ATAQUE DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES SURTIERA EFECTO –**

**Taurus: **Novatas _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Sailor Uranus: **¿Cómo te atreves?

**Sailor Estelar: **Basta ya… Será mejor que ayuden a la Srita. Maeko no se ve muy bien. Y si se aparecen por nuestro camino, tengan cuidado.

**Sailor Moon:** Espera por favor _(suplicando)_ dígannos ¿Quién es este nuevo enemigo?

**Alado:** Alguien del pasado de los soberanos de la Tierra, lo demás averígüenlo ustedes.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Queee?

**- LOS NUEVOS GUERREROS DESAPARECIERON CON EL BRILLO DE UNA ESTRELLA, DEJANDO A LAS SAILOR SCOUTS CON LA INCOGNITA-**

**Haruka:** Akari, Akari reacciona.

**Setsuna:** ¿Dónde está Darien?

**Bastian y Jiro:** Prima por favor, despierta _(suplicando y sosteniendo su mano)_

**Darien:** Déjenme verla

**Serena:** Por favor chicos, ella es fuerte lo ha demostrado al enfrentarse a esa cosa _(preocupada)_

**Darien:** Está débil, al parecer esa cosa le absorbió la energía. Estará bien sólo necesita descansar.

**Ren:** Gracias Darien.

**Hotaru:** Será mejor que la lleven a casa a descansar.

**Michiru:** Hotaru tiene razón, fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron aquí.

**Amy:** Lástima que la exposición se arruinó chicos. _(diciendo con tristeza)_

**Luka:** No te preocupes Amy, lo que importa es que nadie salió gravemente herido _(mirando a la chica por lo que esta se sonrojó)_

**Darien:** Por favor chicos, mañana avísenme para saber como reaccionó, aquí está mi teléfono _(a lo que Serena reacciona celosa, por la preocupación de Darien hacia Akari)_

**Zack:** Gracias Darien.

**- BASTIAN TOMA A AKARI EN BRAZOS Y LOS DEMAS SE RETIRAN DEJANDO A LAS CHICAS EN LA ENTRADA DEL CENTRO DE CONVECIONES -**

**Setsuna:** La batalla ha comenzado.

**Michiru:** Debemos averiguar quienes son esos guerreros estelares y el nuevo enemigo.

**Lita:** Estoy de acuerdo chicas, además ¿qué es la esencia de la luz?

**Amy:** Eso es algo que la sailor estelar y esos guerreros saben.

**Rei:** Chicas mañana en el templo Hikawa a medio día para averiguar todo esto.

**Serena:** Yo le diré a Luna y a Artemis que investiguen.

**RUMBO A LA MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA…**

**Zack: **Es una tonta pudo haber muerto, por lo que hizo. _(enojado)_

**Luka: **Tranquilo Zack, lo hizo para protegernos.

**Bastian y Ren: **Se supone que eso debemos hacer nosotros por ella, no al revés.

**Solaris:** Chicos tranquilos, ahora con mayor razón debemos encontrar a los demás, al parecer no tenemos mucho tiempo.

**Ren:** Descuida Solaris, encontraremos la esencia de la luz antes que el enemigo.

**Jiro:** Hermano, la oscuridad no reinará sobre la luz. _(abrazando a Akari)_

**¿Quién es la Sailor Estelar? **

**¿Es Akari?**


	5. La estrella

**CAPITULO 5**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**Setsuna:** Al parecer el enemigo llegó antes de lo que pensábamos.

**Serena:** Ustedes sabían del nuevo enemigo Haruka _(preguntaba extrañada)_

**Michiru:** Así es princesa, pero el espejo no me revela nada… solo las estrellas.

**Hotaru:** La presencia que siento es muy oscura.

**Amy:** ¿Acaso este enemigo es mas peligroso que los anteriores? _(preocupada)_

**Haruka:** Al parecer si, pero lo que más me intriga son esos guerreros estelares y la sailor scout ¿Quiénes son?

**Mina:** No lo sé, pero son muy guapos ¿no creen? _(sonrojada)_

**Chicas:** !!Mina!! _(gota en la cabeza)_

**Serena:** Darien ¿te ocurre algo?

**Darien:** Quee, nada solamente recordaba algo.

**Setsuna:** Algo de tu pasado… príncipe Endymión.

**Darien:** Setsuna, ¿sabes si en el pasado tenía una hermana?

**Lita:** ¿De qué hablas Darien, acaso no recuperaste todos tus recuerdos? _(burlándose)_

**Michiru:** Al parecer estas empezando a recordar.

**Serena:** ¿Recordar?

**Luna:** ¿De qué estas hablando, sailor del cambio?

**Hotaru:** Será mejor que les digas todo Setsuna, al parecer los guardianes tampoco recuerdan.

**- EN ESO SETSUNA SACA SU CETRO GRANATE Y LOS TRANSPORTA HACIA EL PASADO PARA QUE PUEDAN RECORDAR-**

**Setsuna:** En el antiguo Milenio de Plata, existían dos herederos al trono de la Tierra, uno de ellos era el príncipe Endymión y la otra la princesa Aurika.

**Lita:** ¿Aurika?

**Haruka:** Así es, pero ella no sólo era la princesa de la Tierra, era su guardiana y hechicera.

**Darien:** ¿Hechicera?

**Michiru:** Ella era protegida por las estrellas, tenía su símbolo en la frente, lo que la convertía en alguien muy poderoso.

**Hotaru:** Para evitar que algo le sucediera, los reyes decidieron concederle una guardia real; los guerreros estelares.

**Rei:** ¿Quieres decir que los guerreros que aparecieron ayer son los mismos guerreros?

**Setsuna:** Es posible, tiene que ser, después de todo los símbolos que traían eran los mismos.

**Amy:** Si es así, entonces la sailor estelar es…

**Haruka:** La Princesa Aurika.

**Darien:** ¿Es eso posible? _(sorprendido)_

**Michiru:** La princesa Aurika era la única capaz de utilizar la supernova y el anillo guardián, en el pasado Milenio de Plata.

**Artemis:** Pero si es así por que no nos dicen algo acerca del enemigo.

**Luna:** No lo sé Artemis, lo que buscan debe ser algo importante para que hallan aparecido después de tanto tiempo.

**Rei:** Chicas… no se los había querido decir pero he tenido un sueño extraño, parecido al que tenía cuando la Dama 9 apareció.

**Mina:** Explícate Rei.

**Haruka:** Vamos Rei.

**-REI LES EXPLICA LOS SUEÑOS…-**

**Michiru:** Al parecer el enemigo es más poderoso de lo que creíamos.

**Serena:** Por que, si ya estábamos bien sin enfrentar a los malos _(llorando a mares, los demás con gota en la cabeza)_

**Rei:** Ay… Serena no cambia.

**Lita:** Setsuna, estos guerreros estelares ¿de donde son?

**Setsuna:** Son regentes de los planetas del sistema solar, excepto de Urano y Neptuno.

**Mina:** ¿Por qué, no había guerreros poderosos?

**Haruka:** No tanto. _(sonriendo)_

**Hotaru:** Los guerreros estelares, necesitaban tener poderes únicos, en Urano y Neptuno los encontraron sólo en Haruka y Michiru, pero ellas ya estaban, como decirlo… apartadas _(ja, ja, ja) _para la guardia real de la princesa de la Luna.

**Serena:** Entonces estos guerreros, también son hechiceros.

**Michiru:** Así es, estos guerreros necesitaban compenetrarse con la magia que poseía la princesa Aurika. La magia de la estrella.

**Haruka:** Y al parecer son más poderosos de lo que imaginábamos.

**Luna y Artemis:** Debemos estar atentos, a lo que pueda pasar.

**Serena:** Y cambiando de tema… Darien haz averiguado como está Akari.

**Darien:** Hablé en la mañana con Zack y me dijo que aun no despertaba. _(algo preocupado)_

**Haruka:** Ese tal Bor, le hizo mucho daño. _(enojada)_

**Darien:** Le dije que si para medio día no reaccionaba la llevara al hospital.

**Mina:** ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver como está?

**Amy:** Me parece buena idea y si todavía necesita descansar le puedo llevar unos libros.

**Serena:** Ay Amy, tú no cambias.

**Amy:** El estudio es importante Serena, además ella acaba de llegar a la ciudad, no puede perder tiempo.

**Lita:** Darien, crees que sea buena idea.

**Darien:** Déjenme averiguarlo con Zack, tal vez ya reaccionó.

**Michiru****:** Me parece buena idea.

**-EN ESO DARIEN LLAMA A LA MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA, **

**Y LE DICEN QUE YA REACCIONÓ.-**

**Darien:** Al parecer ya reaccionó.

**Hotaru:** Crees que podamos verla.

**Darien:** No lo creo conveniente, debe descansar, además mañana podrán verla en la Universidad, no se preocupen. _(porque tengo la necesidad de verla)_

MANSION OSCURA

**- ****Habitación Principal**

**Eols:** Fallaste en tu primer intento Bor ¿cómo fue posible?

**Bor:** Mi Sr. De la Oscuridad, al parecer nuestros enemigos se han presentado para evitar que cumplamos nuestro objetivo.

**Eols:** Ya veo así que la estrella ha aparecido. Cefis aparece.

**Cefis:** Me habló mi Sr. _(Joven con cabello color verde oscuro y ojos negros, con un vestido corto entallado color gris que marcaba su delicada figura y unos brazaletes que tenían grabado un lente y la letra O)_

**Eols:** Al parecer atacarás antes de tiempo, busca esa esencia de la luz, antes que los guerreros estelares.

**Cefis:** Como usted diga, ya tengo a mi víctima, el joven Kris Daie.

**Bor:** Sr. yo puedo hacerlo, permítame hacerlo.

**Eols:** Tranquilo Bor, tengo un plan diferente para ti. _(sonrisa malévola)_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sueño de Darien**

**Aurika:** Hermano, sabes que no me gusta estar aquí. _(se refería al laberinto de rosas que se encontraba en el jardín del palacio)_

**Endymión:** No te preocupes, sabes que no te dejaré sola.

**Aurika:** No es eso, es solo que siento que alguien me ve… me da miedo.

**Endymión:** Tranquila, tal vez sólo sea tu imaginación; deberías dejar de leer esos libros de espanto _(ja,ja,ja)_

**Aurika:** Deja de burlarte Endymión _(enojada)._

**Endymión:** Lo siento, vamos que nos esperan del otro lado.

**Voz femenina:** El siempre me vigilaba…

**Darien:** ¿Quién es?

**Vos femenina:** Es…

**-EN ESO, EL DESPIERTA, PREOCUPADO POR LA ANGUSTIA QUE SE VEIA REFLEJADA EN EL ROSTRO DE ESA NIÑA-**

**-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, **

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE JUBBAN…-**

**Haruka:** Hola cara de ángel ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Akari:** Muy bien, gracias, lamento haberlas asustado. No fue mi intención.

**Serena:** Lo importante es que ya estas bien. _(abrazando a la chica)_

**Mina:** Y tus primos y amigos ¿Cómo están? _(corazones en los ojos)_

**Rei:** Mina eso no se hace _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_

**Akari:** Están bien, gracias, cada uno en su trabajo. _(sonriendo)_

**Amy:** ¿En que trabajan? Si no es indiscreción.

**Mina:** Bueno es obvio que Zack trabaja en publicidad y Ren es chef ¿o no?

**Akari:** Si es cierto. Bastian es antropólogo y trabajará en el museo de Jubban, Ren en un programa televisivo de cocina, además de que es chef invitado en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de esta ciudad. Luka acaba de recibir una propuesta para trabajar en el instituto de biotecnología y pues Jiro está en el último año del bachillerato.

**Lita:** ¿Crees que Ren me quiera enseñar algunos trucos de cocina?

**Akari:** Estoy segura que si Lita.

**Haruka**: Hablando de tus primos, dile que lo enfrento este fin de semana en el autodromo.

**Michiru:** Será divertido verte competir. _(mirando a Haruka)_

**Akari:** De acuerdo, pero tengo que confesar que está planeando algo para que pierdas, así que ten cuidado. _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Serena:** ¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial terminando las clases?

**Mina:** Me parece buena idea chicas ¿y ustedes?

**Amy:** Me parece buena idea, sirve que voy a la librería a comprar unos libros.

**Lita:** Amy es para divertirnos. _(gota en la cabeza)_

**Akari:** Me parece bien Amy, también necesito comprar unos libros para algunas materias.

**Haruka:** Muy bien cara de ángel, entonces vamos.

**Michiru:** Recuerda que Hotaru vendrá hoy al salir de clases.

**Setsuna:** Podrá acompañarnos, no creo que haya problema.

**Akari:** En lo mas mínimo. _(sonrisa angelical)_

**Michiru:** Bueno entonces nos veremos en el estacionamiento al terminar las clases.

**Chicas:** De acuerdo.

-AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES SE DIRIGIERON AL ESTACIONAMIENTO PARA IRSE AL CENTRO COMERCIAL, PERO TUVIERON ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS…-

**Rei:** Chicas, no cabremos todas en el auto de Haruka.

**Amy:** Tienes razon Rei ¿qué hacemos?

**Akari:** Tranquilas chicas algunas de ustedes se van conmigo, no hay problema.

**Serena**: ¿Y cual es tu auto?

**Akari:** Ese… el que está enfrente del de Haruka _(dirigiendo su mirada al azul clásico convertible)_

**Mina:** Pero si es mas bonito que el de Haruka.

**Haruka:** Vaya, al parecer aun lo conservas.

**Akari:** Por supuesto, como no cuidar un gran regalo _(guiñándole el ojo)_

**Michiru:** Ahí está Hotaru, ahora si podremos irnos.

CENTRO COMERCIAL

**-Librería**

**Serena:** No le entiendo a estos libros… ¿cómo tu si Akari?

**Akari:** Tranquila Serena, no te preocupes mucho, nunca veras esta clase de libros _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Serena:** Si, eso es un alivio.

**Amy:** Ya tienes todos lo libros Akari.

**Akari:** Si gracias Amy _(mirando sorprendida la pila de libros que la chica traía)_

**Mina:** Oigan, las demás nos esperarán el la cafetería de la terraza.

**Lita:** Bueno porque no pagamos y las alcanzamos.

**Chicas:** Perfecto.

**Cafetería de la Terraza**

**Lita:** ¿Qué van a pedir chicas?

**Hotaru:** Todo se ve delicioso.

**Haruka:** Veamos que nos recomienda el mesero.

-EN ESO DE ACERCA UN JOVEN, A LO QUE MICHIRU PREGUNTA LAS RECOMENDACIONES DEL CHEF…-

**Kris Daie:** Bueno las pastas son deliciosas, pues contienen salsas creadas exclusivamente por nuestro chef y…

**Cefis:** Eso suena delicioso… al igual que tu esencia de la luz; dámela.

**Serena:** Chicas…

**Chicas:** Si vamos.

**Haruka:** Akari, será mejor que nos vayamos.

**Akari:** De acuerdo. _(asustada)_

**Rei:** Chicas transformémonos.

**Chicas:** Si…

-TODAS INVOCARON EL PODER DE LOS CRISTALES DE SU PLANETA PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN SUPER SAILOR SCOUTS Y SERENA EN ETERNAL SAILOR MOON-

**Sailo Moon: **No dejaremos que arruines una deliciosa comida, atacando a gente inocente Sailor Moon te castigará en nombre de la luna.

**Sailor Scouts:** Y nosotros también te castigaremos.

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Tú no eres Bor, quién eres?

**Cefis:** Así que ustedes son los estorbos _(ja, ja, ja)_ Soy la soberana del viento oscuro del oeste Cefis, los tornados son mi especialidad y mi lente del mal les causará un…destello oscuro.

**Sailor Estelar:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE". Al parecer el enemigo decidió mandar a su segundo al mando, acaso no puede hacerlo por el mismo _(burlándose)._

**Cefis:** Vaya, me hiciste enfadar, Meikotan aparece y elimínalas. _(desapareciendo de la escena)_

**Meikotan:** Kotan, kotan "FILO DE HOJAS" cuidado que kotan _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Sailor Plut:** "GRITO MORTAL"

**Sailor Neptune:** "REFLEJO SUBMARINO"

**Meikotan:** Uy coquillas _(burlándose)_

**Sailor Scouts:** ¿Queeeé?

**Sailor Mercury:** "BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN"

**Sailor Júpiter:** "ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER"

**Meikotan:** ¿Queeeé? On tan, ahí tan _(ja, ja, ja)_ "FILO DE HOJAS"

-EN ESO SE ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN DICE RELAMPAGO DE IO, EVADIENDO LAS HOJAS FILOSAS DEL MONSTRUO.-

**Sailor Estelar:** Ya era hora que llegaras Trueno.

**Trueno:** Ligero contratiempo, tuve que enfrentarme con una ventisca (Caballero con armadura color verde oscuro, la capa estaba sujeta en medio por un rayo)

**Taurus:** "ESCUDO TITAN, CONGELA"

**Trueno y Taurus:** Ahora.

**Sailor Estelar:** "SUPERNOVA, ELIMINA"

**Meikotan:** Ay eso va a loler. Kotan noooooo.

**Sailor Estelar:** Tal como sospechábamos, los vientos oscuros son sus aliados. Vámonos nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

**Sailor Mercury:** Esperen, podemos trabajar juntos y así destruir al enemigo.

**Trueno:** Lo siento novata, pero esta es nuestra tarea. Hasta pronto.

-LOS GUERREROS Y SAILOR ESTELAR DESAPARECIERON

CON EL BRILLO DE UNA ESTRELLA.-

**Sailor Uranus: **Al parecer tendremos que pelear dos batallas.

**Sailor Saturn:** Tienes razón, con el enemigo y con esos guerreros.

**Sailor Moon:** Pero ¿porqué? _(entristecida)_

-DESPUES DE PERDER SU TRANSFORMACION DE SAILOR, FUERON A BUSCAR A AKARI…-

**Akari: **Chicas, me tenían preocupada ¿dónde estaban?

**Haruka:** Al parecer tomamos caminos diferentes.

**Michiru:** ¿Estas bien Akari?.

**Akari:** Si al parecer aparecieron 2 sujetos y nos ayudaron, estamos bien _(refiriéndose al joven Daie)_

**Serena:** Que bien.

**Setsuna:** Será mejor que nos vayamos, cerrarán el centro comercial, debido a los disturbios.

**Akari:** Miren quienes están aquí. Ren y Jiro.

**Ren:** Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí, están bien?

**Lita:** Si gracias y ustedes que hacen aquí.

**Jiro:** Ropa, la que traje digamos que se encogió. _(sonrojándose)_

**Ren:** Bastian no pudo venir, así que lo acompañe. ¿En verdad están bien?

**Akari:** Si estamos bien.

**Jiro:** Excelente, ya que cerrarán el centro comercial, que tal si vamos al café de Andrew.

**Serena:** ¿Conocen a Andrew?

**Ren:** Si, desde ayer. _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Michiru:** Me parece buena idea, ya que no comeremos aquí.

**Chicos:** Muy bien vámonos, yo invito.

**Serena:** Siiii… tengo mucha hambre. _(sonrojada)_

**Rei:** Ay Serena, no cambias. _(a lo que Serena le saca la lengua)_

-AL TERMINAR DE COMER EN EL CROWN Y DIRIGIRSE A SUS CASAS…-Rumbo a casa de la Sailor Exteriores

**Setsuna: **El tiempo puede verse afectado, con esta nueva amenaza.

**Haruka:** ¿Tu espejo sigue sin revelarte nada?

**Michiru:** Sigue mostrándome las estrellas. _(desconcertada)_

**Hotaru:** Eso puede significar que las estrellas están protegiendo a alguien ¿pero a quién?

**Haruka:** Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN

**Sam: **Ella está cerca lo puedo sentir. Debo encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No puedo permitir que la estrella muera.

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PROTEGEN LAS ESTRELLAS?

**¿CUÁNTOS MOSTRUOS TENDRAN QUE ENFRENTAR, PARA LLEGAR AL LIDER DE LA OSCURIDAD?**


	6. Tierra y estrella

**CAPITULO 6 **

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**-Oficina del Director General**

**Darien:** ¿Nos mandó llamar Director?

**D. General:** Si pasen Dr. Chiba, Dr. Hirazawa.

**Sam:** ¿Por qué la urgencia, si se puede preguntar?

**D. General:** Bueno como ustedes son los mejores doctores de su generación, quiero que ayuden en la remodelación del área de Pediatría, claro con la ayuda de algunas estudiantes de la Universidad de Jubban y del Instituto de Biotecnología.

**Darien:** ¿Qué clase de ayuda sería, Director?

**D. General:** Principalmente medidas sanitarias, diseño especializado y sobretodo ayudar a los estudiantes en lo que se refiere a cuidados.

**Sam:** ¿De qué Facultades serían?

**D. General:** Déjenme ver _(buscando en algunos papeles),_ serían las facultades de artes, medicina, ingeniaría mecánica y arquitectura.

**-****CUANDO DARIEN ESCUCHÓ ARQUITECTURA **

**LE DIO UN VUELCO EL CORAZÓN****-**

**Darien: **Sabe el nombre de las estudiantes _(nervioso)_

**D. General:** Lo siento, esa información no la tengo pero lo sabremos este lunes, vienen después de clases. Les pido por favor que las ayuden en todo lo que sea necesario.

**Sam:** No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos _(me pregunto si ella vendrá, ilusionado)_

**UNIVERSIDAD DE JUBBAN**

**- Oficina del D. Koichi**

**D. Koichi:** Me alegra que estén todas presentes _(refiriéndose a las estudiantes sentadas delante de su escritorio)_

**Haruka:** Gracias D. Koichi, pero podría ir al grano.

**D. Koichi:** Claro Srita. Tenoh, están aquí reunidas porque el Hospital General de Jubban a solicitado la ayuda de esta institución y del Instituto de Biotecnología para remodelar el área de pediatría.

**Amy:** Nosotras que tenemos que ver en eso D. Koichi.

**D. General:** Debido a que ustedes tienen las mejores calificaciones del año, han sido seleccionadas para formar parte de este ambicioso proyecto.

**Michiru:** Pero que es lo que haremos en un Hospital, por le menos nosotras _(señalando a la otra chica)_

**D. Koichi:** Iba para ese punto Srita. Kaioh. La Facultad de Artes y Arquitectura, se encargarán del diseño del área.

**Akari:** Estupendo, me agrada la idea ¿a ustedes chicas?

**Haruka:** ¿De que me encargaría yo?

**D. ****Koichi:** Bueno con la Srita. Mizuno, se encargarán de diseñar un nuevo aparato de transportación para los niños, además de un área de juego dentro del mismo hospital.

**Amy:** Suena interesante pero… esto no afectará nuestros estudios ¿verdad?

**D. Koichi:** Por supuesto que no, debido a que estarán la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, la universidad les concederá ciertos privilegios por este trabajo.

**Michiru:** ¿A qué se refiere con privilegios?

**Akari:** Eso me suena un poco extraño _(desconfiada)_

**D. Koichi:** Digamos que se olvidarán del trabajo dentro de la Universidad, mientras estén en el proyecto quedarán exentas.

**Haruka:** Vaya eso si que es una sorpresa _(burlándose)_

**D. Koichi:** Espero estén todas de acuerdo, porque empezaran este Lunes.

**Akari:** Yo no tengo objeción ¿y ustedes? _(refiriéndose a las demás)_

**Chicas:** Ninguna.

**D. Koichi:** Excelente, este Lunes preséntense en las oficinas del Director General; ahí se encontrarán con sus supervisores y un encargado del Instituto de Biotecnología.

**Chicas:** Gracias D. Koichi.

**-HABIENDOSE RETIRADO DE LAS OFICINAS, SE ENCONTRARON CON LAS DEMAS Y LES CONTARON LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN LA OFICINA DEL D. KOICHI-**

**Lita:** Es un gran honor chicas _(felicitándolas)_

**Amy:** Gracias Lita (sonrojándose)

**Serena:** Si que envidia, no tendrán que venir a la escuela _(afligida)_

**Rei:** Ay Serena… deja de quejarte.

**Mina:** Saben quienes serán sus supervisores… tal vez doctores muy guapos _(corazones en los ojos)_

**Akari:** No Mina, tal vez nos enteraremos el Lunes; de lo que si estoy segura es que Lukas era el encargado del Instituto de Biotecnología.

**Haruka:** ¿Por qué lo dices cara de ángel?

**Akari:** Bueno, últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro, solo habla un proyecto en conjunto con el hospital; debe ser ese ¿no creen?

**Setsuna:** Posiblemente.

**Michiru:** Al parecer no desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad ¿verdad Akari?

**Akari**: Creo que no, esa sobreprotección me va a matar algún día _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Serena:** Le preguntaré a Darien si sabe algo al respecto. Además será la excusa perfecta para ir al hospital. Visitar a mis amigas _(ja, ja, ja)._

**Chicas:** Serena.

**Haruka:** Tú no cambias cabeza de bombón.

**Setsuna:** Será mejor irnos, ya es tarde.

**Akari:** Chicas no se les olvide que mañana compiten Bastian y Haruka en el autodromo.

**Serena:** Es cierto, no podemos faltar.

**Haruka:** Mas les vale que estén ahí, para verme derrotar de nuevo a Bastian Kaiya.

**Akari:** Yo estoy de tu lado… solo no se le digas a Bastian, de seguro me encierra de por vida quien sabe donde y arroja la llave _(burlándose)_

**Lita:** Bueno yo llevo los aperitivos para el final de la carrera.

**Rei:** Excelente, entonces nos vemos en el autodromo mañana a las 2:00 pm

**MANSIÓN OSCURA**

**- Habitación Principal **

**Eols:** Al parecer ninguno de los dos ha encontrado mi preciado tesoro ¿verdad?

**Cefis:** Lo siento amo, pero al parecer esa sailor y los guerreros son más poderosos de lo que pensábamos

**Bor:** Y todavía faltan 2

**Eols:** No quiero excusas. Muy bien veremos como se enfrentan al viento oscuro del sur. Otto ven aquí.

**-****SALIENDO DE ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD **

**APARECE UNA FIGURA MASCULINA…****-**

**Otto: **Un placer servirle de nuevo mi amo. _(Hombre apuesto con un traje de Ninja color azul marino, ojos color verde esmeralda y en el cinturón llevaba un broche con la forma de un arco y la letra S incrustada)_

**Eols:** Eres el mejor Ninja oscuro que ha conocido, busca y encuentra la esencia de la luz. Con respecto a ustedes _(refiriéndose a Bor y Cefis)_ continúen buscando a los guerreros que faltan.

**Bor y Cefis:** Como usted ordene ni Sr. De la Oscuridad _(retirándose)_

**Eols:** Ella tiene que estar aquí, después de todo la estrella y la Tierra no pueden estar separados mucho tiempo.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Comedor**

**Darien: **Así que las chicas irán las hospital por un proyecto.

**Serena:** Aja… al parecer no saben quienes serán sus supervisores, pero estoy segura que uno de ellos eres tú Darien _(sonriendo feliz)_

**Darien:** Y que te hace pensar eso.

**Serena:** Pues muy fácil, eres el mejor de tu clase.

**Darien:** Muchas gracias amor _(dándole un tierno beso) _Han averiguado Luna y Artemis algo del nuevo enemigo.

**Serena:** No todavía, quisiera que ellos nos ayudaran sería más fácil derrotar al mal _(melancólica)_

**Darien: **Sus motivos tendrán, pero no tiene que ponerte así, el mal no vencerá ni hoy ni en el futuro.

**Serena:** Por eso te quiero Darien. Bueno será mejor que me vaya prometí a mamá ayudarle con la cena… y duerme un poco por favor.

**Darien:** Descuida _(besándola y acompañándola a que tomara un taxi para irse a su casa, pues no quiso que la llevara)_

**ESA NOCHE, EN UN SUEÑO…**

**Niña:** Darien… ¿cómo podemos alcanzar las estrellas?

**Darien:** Volando tal vez hermanita.

**Niña:** Necesitaré unas alas muy grandes, 4 metros serán suficientes.

**Darien:** Yo creo que 6 (sonriéndole a la niña a su lado)

**-****DE PRONTO AL DAR LA CURVA EL AUTO COMIENZA A COMPORTARSE EXTRAÑO, LA NIÑA SE ASUSTA Y…-**

**Niña: **Darien… tengo miedo.

**Darien:** Descuida no pasará nada…

**-****EN ESO EL AUTO SALE DISPARADO HACIA EL ACANTILADO, **

**SE DESPIERTA EN EL HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN UN NIÑO QUE HA PERDIDO LA MEMORIA Y A SU FAMILIA****.-**

**AL DESPERTAR DEL SUEÑO…**

**Darien: **No es posible…perdí a mi hermana no sólo una vez sino 2 veces. ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

**-****A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, AL SER SU DIA LIBRE ACOMPAÑO A SERENA AL AUTODROMO…-**

**Akari: **Que bueno que pudieron venir _(sonriendo)_

**Rei: **Nos tardamos por culpa de alguien _(mirando a Serena)_

**Serena: **Ya te dije que lo siento, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir _(sacándole la lengua)_

**Amy: **Vamos chicas dejen de pelear que vinimos a apoyar a nuestros amigos.

**Akari: **Descuida Amy, al parecer se llevan muy bien y esa es su forma de representar ese cariño. Por cierto ¿Quién es él Rei?

**Rei: **Es Nicholas, trabaja con nosotros en el templo.

**Akari: **Mucho gusto Nicholas, Akari Maeko.

**Nicholas: **El gusto es mío señorita. _(sonrojándose)_

**Luka: **¿Quién es este Akari?

**Akari: **Ya basta Luka. Es Nicholas amigo de Rei.

**Hotaru: **Al parecer también te quieren mucho.

**Akari: **Asfixiante forma de mostrarlo _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Haruka: **Bueno vinimos a competir ¿o no?

**Bastian: **Estoy de acuerdo _(mirando fríamente a Haruka)_

**Ren: **De acuerdo estas son las indicaciones… Se darán 10 vueltas por toda la pista el que las termine dentro de 5 minutos gana la competencia.

**Jiro: **El ganador le pone un castigo al perdedor.

**Akari: **Jiro _(disgustada)_

**Zack: **Le dará emoción a esta carrera.

**Akari: **No se pasen chicos.

**Michiru: **Descuida Akari, Haruka no va a perder _(mirando a Zack)_

**Darien: **Muy bien empecemos, todos a sus posiciones.

**-****HARUKA Y BASTIAN SUBIERON A LOS AUTOS, LOS DEMAS A LAS GRADAS DE ESPECTADORES. LA CARRERA ESTABA MUY REÑIDA, HARUKA LE GANABA A BASTIAN POR UNA VUELTA, ERA LA OCTAVA CUANDO ALGO APARECIÓ EN EL CAMINO…-**

**Akari: **Bastian cuidado _(gritando exaltada)_

**Ren: **Chicas debemos salir de aquí.

**Luka: **Ayudaremos a Bastian y a Haruka, pero salgan.

**Darien: **Chicas vamos.

**Chicas: **Si.

**Akari: **Están locos, no puedo dejarlos aquí.

**Jiro: **Akari, no queremos que salgas lastimada, de prisa vete.

**Akari: **Pero… _(Darien la toma del brazo y se la lleva)_

**-****EL AUTO DE HARUKA Y BASTIAN QUEDO DESTROZADO, ****AFORTUNADAMENTE ZACK Y LUKA LOS SACARON A TIEMPO **

**ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTARA PERO QUEDARON INCONSCIENTES, **

**LAS SAILOR SCOUTS APARECIERON Y…-**

**Otto: **Los estorbos segundones aparecieron vaya, vaya, vaya _(burla sarcástica)_

**Sailor Venus: **A quien le dijiste segundones. "BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS"

**Sailor Moon: **No dejaré que arruines un momento de diversión, soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.

**Sailor Jupiter: **Aparece donde quiera que estés.

**Otto: **Con nombre es Otto, los vientos del sur son mis mascotas, el frío mi acompañante y me arco les arrojará una… "FLECHA MORTAL".

**Sailor Neptune: **No te perdonaré el haberla lastimado "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**Otto:** Es todo, ustedes no son adversarios para mí. Zanzan preséntate.

**Zanzan: **Uy que divertido, porque no probamos su destreza al volante_ (tenía el cuerpo rodeado de señales de tránsito)_

**Sailor Mars: **"SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE"

**Zanzan: **Ha violado la regla de tránsito #465-F por eso debe ser castigada. "LUZ ROJA, DETENLA"

**-****EL ATAQUE AL DIRIGIRSE A SAILOR MARS …-**

**Sailor Saturn****: **"ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO"

**Sailor Mars:** Gracias.

**Zanzan: **Al parecer les gusta violar las reglas no. "LUZ ROJA, DETENLAS"

**Mensajero****: **"HIDRA, DEVORA"

**Sailor Jupiter: **Yabasta, "CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER"

**Trueno: **"RELAMPAGO DE IO"

**Alado****: **Nada detiene a esta cosa.

**Sailor Estelar: **"LUZ DE GEOS, NUBLA"

**-****LA LUZ CEGÓ AL MOSTRUO QUE LO HIZO VER ESTRELLITAS, **

**CHOCÓ CONTRA LOS AUTOS DESTROZADOS DE HARUKA Y BASTIAN.-**

**Sailor Estelar: **Sailor Moon, muestra lo que tienes.

**Sailor Moon: **Si."POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA"

**-****EL MOSTRUO SINTIÓ ESA FUERZA CÓSMICA **

**Y DESAPARECIÓ…****-**

**Alado: **Eres fuerte, pero no tanto.

**Trueno:** Los enemigos están actuando mas rápido de lo que imaginamos.

**Taurus:** A este paso, no podemos dejar que obtengan la esencia de la luz.

**Otto:** Parece que ustedes guerreros son buenos contrincantes. Nos veremos pronto _(desapareciendo con un viento frío)_

**Sailor Estelar: **Los vientos son fuertes, pero no tanto como nosotros _(orgullosa)_

**Sailor Moon:** Sailor Estelar ¿Por qué no confían en nosotros?

**Mensajero:** Entre menos estén involucrados mejor.

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Por qué?

**Taurus:** Lo siento información clasificada.

**- CON EL BRILLO DE UNA ESTRELLA, LOS GUERREROS Y SAILOR ESTELAR DESAPARECIERON -**

**Darien:** Tranquila Akari.

**Akari:** Es que son unos tontos _(preocupada)_

**Darien:** Descuida… Ahí vienen.

**Akari:** Bastian, Haruka ¿están bien?

**Haruka:** Si gracias cara de ángel.

**Ren:** Al parecer un poco revolcados _(burlándose)_

**Akari:** No es gracioso Ren _(golpe en la cabeza)_

**Michiru:** Debemos ir al hospital para que los revisen.

**Serena:** Buena idea.

**HOSPITAL ****GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**Bastian:** ¡Les dije que estoy bien, no necesitábamos esto! _(mirando las inyecciones)_

**Haruka:** No te gustan las inyecciones ¿verdad? _(burla sarcástica)_

**Jiro:** Digamos que le tiene aversión.

**Darien:** Al parecer las radiografías salieron bien, se pueden ir a casa. Con los analgésicos será suficiente.

**Akari:** ¿No será necesaria alguna inyección Darien? _(burlándose)_

**Bastian:** Muy graciosa Akari.

**Darien:** No lo creo Akari, pero si quiere una no hay problema.

**Bastian:** No gracias _(se levanta y se va corriendo)_

**Zack:** Creo que llegará antes que nosotros a casa _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Serena:** Me alegra que no fuera nada grave. Les dije que Darien era el mejor _(mirando a Haruka y Akari)_

**Jiro:** Si es todo, será mejor que nos vayamos para que descansen.

**Hotaru**: Considero que es lo mejor _(mirando a Jiro y ruborizándose)_

**Michiru:** Muy bien yo conduzco.

**Haruka:** Si no hay de otra _(resignada) _Chicas las llevamos.

**-****A LA SALIDA DEL HOSPITAL**

**SE ENCONTRARON CON EL DOCTOR HIRAZAWA…****-**

**Sam:** Hola Akari, un placer verte de nuevo.

**Akari:** Sam, hola _(ruborizándose)_

**Luka:** Lo siento debemos irnos _(jalando a la chica hacia los demás)_

**Zack:** No me gusta como te ve.

**Ak****ari:** No te gusta como me ve nadie Luka _(enojada)_

**Ren:** Vámonos que alguien nos espera en el auto _(señalando a Bastian)_

**Akari:** Nos vemos chicas.

**Sam:** ¿Crees que quiera salir conmigo Darien?

**Darien:** No lo se pregúntaselo _(cortante)_ ¿nos vamos Serena?

**Serena:** Claro, adiós Sam.

**Darien:** Ese Sam quiera salir con todas las chicas _(¿por qué me molestó tanto ese comentario?)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**Rei:** Fuego sagrado dime… ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Qué es la esencia de la luz?

**-****EN ESO EL FUEGO SAGRADO LE REVELO EL SIMBOLO DEL VIENTO, **

**ADEMAS DEL CETRO QUE HABÍ****A VISTO EN SUS SUEÑOS-**

**Nicholas:** _(Pensativo)_ Quisiera que me dejaras ayudarte sailor de fuego _(en eso observa un brazalete de cuero que tiene grabados el símbolo de fuego y una espada atravesándolo)_

**Rei:** Nicholas, estoy bien no te preocupes. Retírate.

**Nicholas:** En verdad quisiera que confiaras en mí _(cierra la puerta). _Debo encontrar a esos guerreros antes que las ataque.

**¿ACASO NICHOLAS CONOCE LAS IDENTIDADES DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS?**

**¿****ES ÉL UN GUERRERO?**


	7. Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 7**

**UNIVERSDAD DE JUBBAN**

**- Cafetería**

**Lita:** ¿Y a que hora se van al hospital?

**Amy:** Posiblemente al final de la clase. ¿Tu que crees Akari?

**Akari:** Supongo, eso si el D. Koichi no nos persigue como lo ha estado haciendo toda la mañana.

**Haruka:** Es gracioso, se ve que le preocupa la reputación.

**Michiru:** Bueno por eso somos las mejores.

**Serena:** Yo quiero ir con ustedes, quiero ver a Darien _(llorando a mares)_

**Rei:** Serena deja de ser tan infantil _(disgustada)_

**Mina:** De seguro habrá muchos doctores guapos.

**Lita:** Mina, no deberías pensar en eso, acaso tu corazón no está apartado para Zack _(riéndose)_

**Mina:** ¿Qué dices Lita? Claro que no _(poniéndose roja como tomate y negando con la cabeza)_

**Akari:** No te preocupes Mina, no le diré a Zack.

**Mina** ¿Queeeé? Hay si no me interesa para nada.

**Serena:** Ah no, entonces porque tienes todo el cuaderno con su nombre _(arrebatándoselo y mostrándolo por toda la cafetería)_

**Rei:** Estas dos no cambian _(gota en la cabeza)_

**Amy:** Ya deberías de acostumbrarte Rei (_sonriendo)_

**Setsuna:** Akari, ¿Bastian ya está trabajando en el museo?

**Akari:** Si empezó esta mañana, ¿por qué no vas?

**Setsuna:** Buena idea, necesito un tema para la tesis, será de utilidad _(actuando de manera sospechosa)_

**Michiru:** Será mejor que nos vayamos a la clase, si no llegaremos tarde.

**Serena:** No, necesito llegar temprano sino me dejará afuera otra vez _(corriendo tan rápido que solo se le vio el polvo)_

**Haruka:** Nos vemos en el estacionamiento cara de ángel, Amy.

**Amy y Akari:** Si.

**-AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES SE DIRIGIERON AL ESTACIONAMIENTO, HARUKA Y MICHIRU LE DEJARON EL AUTO A SETSUNA Y SE FUERON EN EL DE AKARI, OBVIAMENTE HARUKA CONDUJO HASTA EL LUGAR DE DESTINO-**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Entrada**

**D. General:** Al parecer ahí vienen las estudiantes _(refiriéndose a 4 chicas que se acercaban a ellos)_

**Sam:** Si es ella, lo sabía.

**Darien:** No puede ser, ¿por qué ella? _(angustiado)_

**D. General:** Buenas tardes señoritas, soy el director general de este hospital y ellos serán los supervisores del proyecto _(indicando a Darien y a Sam)_

**Haruka:** No era sorpresa _(mirando a Sam, el cual veía a Akari sonrojado)_

**Amy:** ¿Y el supervisor de Biotecnología?

**Luka:** Lamento la tardanza, srita. Mizuno _(ruborizándose)_

**D. General**: Bueno ya que estamos todos, dirijámonos al área en cuestión.

**-AL ENTRAR AL HOSPITAL, TODOS SE COLOCARON EN PAREJAS: AKARI CON SAM, AMY CON LUKA (NO MUY DE ACUERDO CON LA PAREJA DE ENFRENTE), MICHIRU Y HARUKA ATRÁS DE ELLOS Y DARIEN (MIRANDO DE REOJO A LA CHICA AL LADO DE SU COLEGA)-**

**Akari:** El D. Koichi nos explicó que era lo que ustedes deseaban, pero… en verdad ¿qué quieren?

**Darien:** Bueno todo el hospital ha estado en remodelación solo falta el área de pediatría y queremos que sea algo novedoso y divertido para cuando los niños se encuentren aquí.

**Sam:** Además con sus talentos, no dudo que harán un excelente trabajo _(mirando a Akari)_

**Michiru:** Gracias Sam, pero aun así, es necesario entender bien el proyecto.

**Luka:** Bueno Haruka y Amy trabajaran más conmigo y con el departamento de neotecnología.

**Michiru:** Nosotros trabajaremos con…

**D. General:** Trabajarán con los Drs. Chiba y Hirazawa.

**Akari:** Estupendo ¿cuándo podemos empezar? _(entusiasmada)_

**D. General:** Cuando consideren necesario.

**Haruka:** Empecemos hoy.

**Luka:** Está bien, porque no vamos a la sala de juntas.

**-SE DIRIGIERON A LA SALA DE JUNTAS EN LAS QUE DISCUTIERON EL TRABAJO A REALIZAR, AL FINAL LLEGARON A LA CONCLUSION MAS OPTIMA PARA EL PROYECTO-**

**Michiru:** Me parece muy bien, ¿Akari, tú que dices?

**Akari:** No tengo queja alguna, los objetivos se encuentran bien estructurados _(mirando a Darien, causando que este se sonrojara)_

**Luka:** Excelente entonces podremos empezar mañana mismo ¿les parece?

**Amy:** Por mi no hay inconveniente.

**Haruka y Michiru:** Por nosotras tampoco.

**Akari:** Este proyecto quedará estupendo.

**Sam:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Luka:** Solo hay una cosa. Dr. Hirazawa. Le pediría de favor que dejara las conquistas fuera de este proyecto _(algo disgustado por como veía a Akari)_

**Akari:** ¡Luka¡ no fastidies _(gota en la cabeza)_

**Sam:** No habrá problema _(sonrojado)_

**MUSEO DE JUBBAN**

**- Oficina del Subdirector**

**Bastian:** Setsuna, que haces aquí.

**Setsuna:** Vine a prevenirte Bastian, o mejor dicho Cronos.

**Bastian:** ¿De que estas hablando? _(dejándolo sorprendido)_

**Setsuna:** Tal vez logren engañar a las demás, pero no a mí; así que ten cuidado.

**Bastian:** No haz cambiado en nada _(acercándose, ella reaccionando de manera nerviosa, algo imposible para la sailor del cambio)_

**Setsuna:** Tú tampoco ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Bastian:** Queremos impedir que la oscuridad tome la luz.

**Setsuna:** ¿Por qué no podemos intervenir?

**Bastian:** Simple, no queremos verlas lastimadas, como la vez anterior, lo recuerdas ¿o no?

**Setsuna:** Como olvidarlo, ahí fue cuando te perdí.

**Bastian:** Descuida, no sucederá de nuevo, por eso estamos aquí. Te suplico que esto no lo reveles a nadie, aun no es el momento.

**Setsuna:** ¿Cuándo será?

**Bastian:** Cuando recuerden el pasado perdido, que ella misma les quitó _(besa a la joven tiernamente, aunque ella se resiste pues siempre que eso sucedía, sentía perderlo de nuevo)_

**Setsuna:** Dense prisa.

**-LA JOVEN SE VA, DEJANDO AL VIAJERO AUN CON EL SABOR DE SUS DULCES LABIOS, DESEANDO ESTRECHARLE MUY PRONTO ENTRE SUS BRAZOS-**

**PREPARATORIA DE JUBBAN**

**- Terraza**

**Hotaru:** La esencia está presente puedo sentirla.

**Jiro:** Decías algo Hotaru _(la joven se voltea rápidamente al escuchar esa voz tan familiar)_

**Hotaru:** Nada, pensaba en voz alta.

**Jiro:** Bueno… el maestro Kento nos espera con el trabajo ¿nos vamos?

**Hotaru:** Si vamos _(bajando los ojos ante la atenta mirada del chico)_

**Jiro:** Tu primero _(abriéndole la puerta para bajar hacia el salón)_ Descuida sailor del silencio, me revelarás la verdad cuando confíes en mi.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardín**

**Rei:** ¿Han sabido algo del enemigo Luna?

**Luna:** Lo siento chicas, pero nada.

**Artemis:** Al parecer este nuevo enemigo es muy escurridizo, solo sabemos que son los vientos oscuros como ellos mismos lo han dicho.

**Luna:** Solo falta que se presente el último.

**Serena:** Todavía hay más _(poniendo cara de puchero)_

**Artemis:** Falta el viento oscuro del este.

**Lita:** ¿Será igual de poderosos que los anteriores?

**Mina:** ¿O igual de guapo?

**Chicas:** ¡¡Mina¡¡

**Mina:** Bueno ya, la verdad si me preocupa, por ahora eso guerreros nos han ayudado pero y si dejan de hacerlo ¿podremos derrotarlos?

**Rei:** Lo hemos hecho en el pasado ¿no es así?

**Serena:** Pero esta vez es diferente Rei. Hay algo raro aquí.

**Lita: **¿Cómo que Serena?

**Serena: **Bueno los enemigos aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que las pesadillas de Darien, eso no es coincidencia.

**Rei:** ¿Crees que sepan la identidad de Darien Luna?

**Luna:** No lo creo ya lo hubieran atacado.

**Artemis:** De todas formas hay que mantenerlo vigilado _(preocupado)_

**Serena:** No te preocupes Artemis; Amy, Haruka y Michiru estarán con él por lo del proyecto.

**Rei:** Al igual que Akari.

**Serena:** ¿Qué quieres decir Rei?

**Lita:** No te haz fijado como la ve.

**Mina:** Si, es muy extraño.

**Serena:** No entiendo. Acaso creen que a Darien le guste Akari _(preocupada)_ Noooooooo.

**Rei:** Calma Serena _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_ tal vez son especulaciones.

**Lita y Mina:** Si es eso _(riendo nerviosas)_

**Luna:** Tranquilízate Serena.

**Serena:** Estará más tiempo con ella que conmigo _(llorando)_

**Chicas:** Cálmate.

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Entrada**

**Haruka:** Setsuna ya está aquí; nos vemos mañana cara de ángel…Amy.

**Michiru:** Hasta Pronto.

**Amy y Akari:** Adiós chicas.

**Luka:** Nos vamos Akari.

**Akari:** No, tienes que dejar a Amy en su casa, no me perdonaré si no llega con bien, tú te encargarás que lo haga _(sonrisa angelical)._

**Amy:** No es necesario Akari, puede irme sola _(sonrojada)_

**Luka:** Por supuesto que no, no hay problema.

**Akari:** Excelente, nos vemos entonces en la casa Luka. Adiós.

**Sam:** Bueno debo continuar con mi turno, nos vemos Akari _(besándole la mano)_

**Akari:** Si… adiós.

**Darien:** Nos vemos Sam.

**Akari:** ¿No lo acompañaras?

**Darien:** No… mi turno terminó cuando ustedes llegaron, así que me puedo ir.

**Akari: **¿Quieres que te lleve?

**Darien:** No traigo mi auto, gracias.

**Akari:** De acuerdo nos vemos.

**-AL DIRIGIR SE AL ESTACIONAMIENTO, VIO A DARIEN TENIENDO**

**PROBLEMAS CON EL AUTO-**

**Akari: **Al parecer te quedarás aquí _(sonriendo)_

**Darien: **Puedo tomarte la palabra.

**Akari:** Si… sube.

**Darien:** Gracias.

**-AL SALIR DE LOS TERRENOS DEL HOSPITAL, UNA CHICA RUBIA**

**VIO A DARIEN IRSE CON OTRA CHICA, A LO QUE SE FUE DE PRISA PARA LLEGAR A SU DESTINO-**

**Serena:** Llegué _(agotada de haber corrido)_ pero todavía no llegan, eso no me gusta ¿qué estarán haciendo? Darien por favor no me hagas pensar mal.

**-FRENTE AL EDIFICIO DE DARIEN-**

**Akari:** Llegamos.

**Darien:** Gracias ¿quieres pasar?

**Akari:** Será otro día, si me tardo mas enviarán a la guardia nacional. _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Darien:** Está bien _(despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, la chica reaccionó mirándolo a los ojos)_

**Akari:** Nos vemos mañana.

**-EN LA PUERTA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN-**

**Darien:** Serena que haces aquí tan tarde. Pasa.

**Serena:** ¿Me amas, Darien?

**Darien:** ¿A que viene esa pregunta, Serena?

**Serena:** Es que te fui a ver al hospital y te vi salir con Akari _(a punto de llorar)_

**Darien:** Serena tontita, mi auto no encendió y se ofreció a traerme ¿por qué?

**Serena:** Es que las chicas dicen que te comportas extraño cuando esta ella cerca.

**Darien**: Bueno… ehhh… _(algo nervioso por la respuesta que tenía que dar)_

**Serena:** Lo ves, si te gusta.

**Darien:** No digas tonterías. Es que me recuerda a alguien.

**Serena:** ¿A quien?

**Darien:** A alguien de mi pasado.

**Serena:** ¿Tu hermana? _(Darien se quedó en silencio ante la duda de su novia)_

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD…**

**- En un sueño**

**Niña:** Hermano… ¿cómo podemos alcanzar las estrellas?

**Niño****:** Volando tal vez hermanita.

**Niña:** Necesitaré unas alas muy grandes, 4 metros serán suficientes.

**Niño****:** Yo creo que 6 _(sonriéndole a la niña a su lado)_

**-DE PRONTO AL DAR LA CURVA EL AUTO COMIENZA A COMPORTARSE EXTRAÑO, LA NIÑA SE ASUSTA Y…-**

**Niña: **Hermano… tengo miedo.

**Niño****:** Descuida no pasará nada…

**-****EN ESO EL AUTO SALE DISPARADO HACIA EL ACANTILADO, **

**SE DESPIERTA EN EL HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN UN NIÑO QUE HA PERDIDO LA MEMORIA Y A SU FAMILIA****.-**

**Princesa: **Imposible ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

**Guardia 1:** Princesa ¿Qué le ocurre? _(preocupado por el grito que dio la joven)_

**Princesa:** Una pesadilla, pero no entiendo que significa.

**Guardia 2:** ¿A qué se refiere?

**Princesa:** No recuerdo haber tenido un hermano en esta vida del presente.

**Guardia 1:** ¿Está segura? Posiblemente aun no recuerda todo su pasado, después del accidente sufrido.

**Princesa:** No. Estoy completamente segura de esto. ¿Será posible?

**Guardia 3:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Princesa:** Que él haya sido despertado de su maldición.

**Guardia 1:** Si es así, significa que el poder del enemigo va en aumento.

**Princesa:** Debemos tener cuidado y encontrar a los otros guerreros lo antes posible, no hay tiempo que perder _(mirando el firmamento a través del ventanal de su habitación)_

**Guardias:** Si.

**¿LES DIRA LA SAILOR DEL TIEMPO, A SUS COMPAÑERAS, ACERCA DE LAS IDENTIDADES DE LOS GUERREROS ESTELARES?**

**¿QUIEN HA DESPERTADO DE LA MALDICION?**


	8. Morfeo

**CAPITULO 8**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sueño de Darien**

**Aurika:** Hermano, en tus sueños no confíes en nadie, sólo en mi. _(eco)_

**Darien:** No entiendo.

**Aurika:** Los monstruos tienen poderes oscuros que pueden herir aunque no lo notes. Por favor ten cuidado _(suplicante)_

**Darien:** Ayúdame a encontrarte.

**Aurika:** La verdad te será revelada pero no todavía, solo una cosa te puedo decir, los lazos de sangre del pasado no existen en el presente.

**Darien:** ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Aurika?

**-DARIEN DESPIERTA DEL SUEÑO, PENSATIVO POR LO QUE AURIKA LE HABIA DICHO, ESA MAÑANA…-**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Estudio**

**Setsuna:** Darien ¿Qué haces aquí? _(extrañada)_

**Darien:** Necesito hablar con ustedes.

**Michiru:** ¿qué sucede?

**Darien:** Parece que alguien ha estado jugando con mi sueño.

**Hotaru:** ¿Por qué dice algo así, príncipe?

**Haruka:** ¿Acaso soñaste algo extraño?

**Darien:** Algo así.

**-DARIEN LES CUENTA DE SU PESADILLA…-**

**Michiru:** Mi espejo revela una nube cruzando por tus sueños.

**Setsuna:** Eso sólo puede significar algo.

**Darien:** ¿Qué cosa? _(extrañado)_

**Haruka:** El monstruo de los sueños ha despertado y te está atacando.

**Hotaru:** Significa que ese monstruo sabe tu identidad.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

**Setsuna:** Debemos encontrar a la princesa.

**Haruka:** ¿Para qué? podemos detener a ese monstruo _(enojada)_

**Hotaru:** Tenemos que entrar en sus terrenos y ella es la única que sabe el hechizo.

**Michiru:** No tenemos otra opción _(mirando a Haruka)_

**Haruka:** ¿Quieres que le enviemos un e-mail? _(sarcástica)_

**Setsuna:** Sólo tú sabes como llamarla Darien.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo?

**Michiru:** Ustedes tienen una marca particular. La marca de Geos.

**Hotaru:** Debes encontrarla, al hacerlo pídele que nos encontremos en el templo Hikawa.

**Darien:** Está bien.

**- En los jardines ocultos sobre los árboles… **

**Cronos:** Al parecer el príncipe tiene la misma pesadilla que la princesa.

**Taurus:** Debemos prevenir a la Sailor Estelar.

**Solaris:** Tenemos que detener a Perris, lo mas pronto posible de lo contrario la Tierra es la que sufrirá.

**Mensajero:** Les enviaremos un mensaje aceptando la cita.

**Cronos:** Lo llevaré a la puerta del tiempo, Sailor Plut se lo dará a las demás.

**Mensajero:** Vámonos, antes de que sientan nuestra presencia, en especial esa niña _(refiriéndose a Hotaru)_

**MANSIÓN OSCURA**

**- Habitación Principal**

**Bor:** Todo va de acuerdo al plan mi Sr. De la Oscuridad.

**Eols:** Excelente, que Perris siga haciendo su trabajo, las pesadillas la mayoría de las veces debilitan y eso es lo que quiero para el príncipe.

**Cefis:** Entonces sabe quien es el príncipe, mi amo _(dudosa)_

**Eols:** No, ni me interesa, _(con cara de fastidio) _pero te puedo decir que al no poder dormir se debilitará y eso es lo que quiero.

**Otto:** Al debilitarse el heredero, lo hace también su reino _(dirigiéndose a Cefis)_

**Eols:** Exacto… y cuando suceda, mi venganza apenas iniciará _(risa malévola)_

**PUERTA DEL TIEMPO…**

**Sailor Plut:** ¿Quien está ahí? _(colocándose en posición de ataque)_

**Cronos:** Me olvidaste tan rápido, guardiana.

**Sailor Plut:** ¿Tú aquí?

**Cronos:** Te vengo a entregar esto _(dándole el mensaje)_ Sailor Estelar está dispuesta a ayudar a su príncipe.

**Sailor Plut:** ¿Cómo?

**Cronos:** No importa como, nos vemos esta noche a la hora y en el lugar acordado.

**-LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES LES LLAMARON A LAS OTRAS, REUNIÉNDOSE EN EL **

**TEMPLO HIKAWA HORAS ANTES DE LA CITA PARA EXPLICARLES LO QUE SUCEDERÍA ESA NOCHE-**

**Amy:** Entonces ¿conocen nuestra identidad? _(dirigiéndose a Michiru)_

**Michiru:** Posiblemente.

**Haruka:** Eso nos da una desventaja sobre ellos _(golpeando la mesa)_

**Setsuna:** Tranquila debemos guardar la calma.

**Darien:** Yo confío en ella.

**Serena:** Si mi querido Darien lo hace, también yo _(abrazándolo)_

**Rei:** Será mejor que nos transformemos.

**Lita:** Y tu abuelo y Nicholas ¿estarán aquí?

**Rei:** Afortunadamente no, fueron a Osaka.

**Haruka:** Hay que darse prisa, la hora casi se acerca.

**-AL LLAMAR EL PODER DE SUS CRISTALES PLANETARIOS, SE TRANSFORMARON EN SUPER SAILORS Y ETERNAL SAILOR MOON Y CON EL AROMA DE UNA DULCE ROSA SE TRANSFORMÓ EN TUXEDO MASK, DE PRONTO APARECEN EN LAS ESCALINATAS DEL TEMPLO LOS GUEREROS ESTELARES-**

**Cronos:** Son puntuales _(dirigiéndose a Sailor Plut)_

**Taurus:** Prepárense para proteger, sailor scouts.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Proteger?

**Alado:** Su príncipe y Sailor Estelar estarán inconscientes, así invocaran al monstruo para que salga de su escondite y podamos atacarlo.

**Trueno:** Estarán indefensos pues no podrán protegerse.

**Sailo Jupiter:** Se quedarán propensos a cualquier ataque de los enemigos.

**Sailor Saturn:** No podemos permitirlo.

**Sailor Venus:** ¿Y donde está Sailor Estelar? ¿Acaso no vino?

**Sailor Uranus:** Parece que es una cobarde _(burlándose, a lo que los guerreros formaron posición de ataque, igual que las sailor scouts)_

**Sailor Estelar:** No soy cobarde, esperaba que no hicieran ninguna tontería como esta _(altiva y orgullosa, en el techo del templo)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Estas aquí _(entusiasmado)_

**Sailor Estelar:** No puedo permitir que la princesa sufra por tu causa, Príncipe Endymión _(inmediatamente se transformó en el soberano de la Tierra)_

**Endymión**: No te entiendo.

**Mensajero:** Nuestra princesa también está teniendo la misma pesadilla que tú y eso la debilita.

**Endymión:** Está bien ¿verdad?

**Sailor Estelar:** Al acabar con este monstruo se irán también las pesadillas. Guerreros y sailor scouts formen un círculo alrededor de nosotros tomándose de las manos.

**Guerreros y sailor scouts:** Si _(algunos renuentes a hacerlo)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Pase lo que pase con nosotros no se acerquen.

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Por qué?

**Alado:** Tu espíritu quedará encerrado y no podrás salir, ni ellos entrar.

**Sailor Scouts:** ¿Queeeé?

**-LA SAILOR ESTELAR TOMÓ SU BROCHE DE ESTRELLA (SIN PERDER LA TRANSFORMACIÓN) LO ARROJÓ AL CIELO Y…-**

**Sailor Estelar:** Por el poder de la estrella de Geos, libera nuestro espíritu y llevamos al reino de Pesadillas.

**-EN ESO EL CRISTAL COMENZÓ A BRILLAR Y RODEÓ A LA SAILOR Y AL PRÍNCIPE, ESTOS CAYERON AL SUELO… SAILOR MOON QUIZO ACERCARSE PERO SAILOR URANUS Y CRONOS SE LO IMPIDERON.-**

**REINO DE MORFEO**

**Endymión:** ¿Dónde estamos? _(era un lugar de completa oscuridad, parecido a un pantano, en donde los árboles parecían cobrar vida y el agua era tan negra como petróleo, donde se escuchaban lamentos a lo lejos pidiendo auxilio y donde los escalofríos podían sentirse en lo más profundo del ser vivo)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Bienvenido al reino de las pesadillas, ahora debemos encontrar a ese monstruo. _(viendo a los alrededores)_

**Perris:** ¿Acaso se extraviaron? _(era un monstruo con el cuerpo de un genio en la botella de color verde limón)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Tú vendrás con nosotros. "LUZ DE GEOS, NUBLA"

**Perris:** Eso no funciona, pero esto si "LÁMPARA DEL TERROR"

**-EL MONSTRUO LE ARROJA UNA LÁMPARA A LA SAILOR ESTELAR PERO ENDYMION LA DESTRUYE CON SU ESPADA-**

**Endymión:** No permitiré que le hagas daño.

**Sailor Estelar:** Tranquilo puedo hacerlo sola; lo que debemos hacer es debilitarlo para poder conjurar el hechizo.

**Endymión:** ¿Si lo haces ahora?

**Sailor Estelar:** Podría matarte y no creo que la princesa de la Luna esté muy contenta con ello ¿o si?

**-EN ESO EL MOSTRUO LE LANZA UN ATAQUE A ENDYMION A LO QUE LA SAIOLOR ESTELAR LO EMPUJA Y ELLA LO RECIBE, QUEDANDO HERIDA-**

**Endymión:** Nooooooo _(mirándola a los ojos color turquesa)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Estoy bien, hay que seguir atacando, tarde o temprano caerá _(mirándolo muy seria)_

**Perris:** No lo lograrán_ (burlándose sarcásticamente)_

**Endymión: **Eso lo veremos_(lo ataca hiriéndolo en el brazo)_

**Sailor Estelar:** "MORFEOS, EXPULSARE DREAMUS NEGRIS" _(entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho, del cual salía una luz brillante dirigida al monstruo)_

**Perris:** ¿Qué sucede? No amo, ayúdeme _(desapareciendo como si fuera un holograma)_

**-EN ESO EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA, APARECE BOR-**

**Bor:** Parece que destruiré a todos de un solo tajo, que fácil librarme de los estorbos.

**Sailor Saturn:** Claro que no "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO"

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO DE IO"

**-DE REPENTE DEL CIELO, APARECE UNA NUBE BLANCA**

**Y CAE EL MONSTRUO… LA SAILOR ESTELAR Y EL PRÍNCIPE ENDYMION DESPIERTAN-**

**Bor:** Lograron sacarte, imposible eso sólo lo...No importa, elimínalos tonto _(refiriéndose a Perris)_

**Perris:** Con gusto amo. "LÁMPARA DEL TERROR"

**Sailor Plut:** "GRITO MORTAL"

**Bor:** No le hacen ningún rasguño, _(riéndose)_ lo bueno es que ya se tu identidad…Darien Chiba.

**Sailor Estelar** Eso lo veremos… Taurus _(mirando al guerrero de Saturno)_

**Taurus:** "ESCUDO TITAN, CONGELA"

**Bor:** ¿Qué sucede? No puedo moverme _(tratando de zafarse del escudo)_

**Perris:** Yo tampoco amo, ayúdeme.

**Sailor Estelar:** Guerreros, su energía.

**Guerreros:** De acuerdo.

**-LOS GUERREROS LLAMARON A SUS FUERZAS INTERIORES (APARECIENDO SÍMBOLOS EN SU MANO DERECHA: UNA SERPIENTE, RELOJ DE ARENA, TORO, Y UN TRUENO) Y LE OTORGARON EL PODER A LA SAILOR ESTELAR-**

**Sailor Estelar:** "POR EL PODER DE LA SUPERNOVA DE GEOS, DESTRUCCIÓN MAGNIFICENTE" _(dirigiendo el ataque hacia los enemigos)_

**Perris:** Amo, ayuda _(suplicante)_

**Bor:** Eres un tonto. Nooooooooo _(incapacitado para moverse)_

**-EL ATAQUE DESTRUYÓ AL VIENTO OSCURO DEL NORTE**

**Y AL MOSTRUO PARA SIEMPRE, DE ELLOS QUEDÓ EL BROCHE CON FORMA DE ESPADA Y UNA LÁMPARA-**

**Sailor Estelar:** _(Acercándose a Endymión)_ Su identidad se ha salvado, alteza _(se desmaya en sus brazos)_

**Endymión:** _(Mirándola dulcemente) _Sailor Estelar, por favor _(Trueno se la arrebata de los brazos pues no le agradó esa mirada)_

**Cronos:** Ahora podrán dormir en paz los herederos de la Tierra.

**Endymión:** Esperen…díganme ¿quien es la princesa? ¿Qué quiso decir con que los lazos de sangre no se unieron en este tiempo?

**Mensajero:** Pensé que era más inteligente; averígualo.

**Cronos:** Ahora nos retiramos _(mirando a Sailor Estelar en brazos de su compañero)_

**Sailor Moon:** Gracias por todo, por favor díganselo _(mirando preocupada a la guerrera)_

**Alado:** Lo haremos_ (haciendo una reverencia)_

**Ocultos entre los árboles, aparecen dos gatos…**

**Luna:** Esa guerrera no te parece familiar Artemis.

**Artemis:** Si, pero hay algo mas. Tiene una presencia singular.

**Luna:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Artemis:** Se parece a la de la guardiana de la estrella.

**En las puertas del Templo Hikawa…**

**Solaris:** Ya están empezando a recordar, con eso vendrán dolorosas consecuencias para todos.

**MANSIÓN OSCURA**

**- Habitación Principal**

**Eols:** Siempre fue un débil, que bueno que se deshicieron de él.

**Otto:** Eso no cambiará sus planes ¿verdad amo?

**Cefis:** Por supuesto que no Otto, ahora más que nada debemos encontrar esa esencia para impedir que la luz gane.

**Eols:** Bien dicho Cefis, no lo pude haber dicho mejor _(mirando a través de la ventana hacia las estrellas con una risa maligna)_

**¿UN PASADO CREADO POR QUIEN?**

**Y LA INCOGNITA SIGUE… ¿QUIÉN ES LA SAILOR ESTELAR? **

**HAGAN SUS APUESTAS**

*****MANDEN REVIEWS SOBRE ESTA INCOGNITA*****


	9. El Risco del Amor

**CAPITULO 9**

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de Juntas**

**Sam: **Parece que todo está terminado.

**Darien:** Será una gran sala de Pediatría, se lucieron chicas _(refiriéndose a Michiru y Akari)_

**Luka:** Cabe mencionar que ustedes también hicieron un gran trabajo Amy y Haruka.

**Amy:** Hicimos lo indispensable _(sonrojándose)_

**Akari:** Bueno, esto está casi terminado, así que hay que descansar en Osaka antes de la reunión de caridad.

**Haruka:** Habrá que ver lo del hotel.

**Akari y Luka:** ¿Hotel?

**Darien:** No podemos estar dos días en el auto.

**Akari:** Pero si no estarán en el auto, sino con nosotros en la Casa del Risco ¿ya no te acuerdas Haruka?

**Haruka:** La verdad no _(rascándose la cabeza)_

**Luka:** Así estaremos todos juntos.

**Sam:** Vaya gracias

**Luka:** Y separados _(mirando a Sam)_

**Akari:** Sólo hay que decirles a las demás y listo.

**MANSION OSCURA**

**- Habitación Principal**

**Eols: **Ninguno de estos inútiles ha servido para encontrar la esencia de la luz _(dirigiéndose a alguien de entre las sombras)_

**Ero:** Descuide amo, yo puedo resolverle su problema más pronto de lo que se imagina _(una joven de belleza sin igual, su vestido halter color vino marcaba su delicada figura, su cabello era corto y de color rubio oscuro, además de que traía unos aretes con forma de cadena donde al final se podía ver la letra E)_

**Eols:** Quisiera esperar, estoy seguro que ellos se encargaran de eliminar a oeste y sur si se vuelven estorbos.

**Ero:** Perfecto _(con un semblante de maldad pura)_

**Ocultos tras las sombras****…**

**Cefis:** Parece que nos quieren ver muertos Otto _(cruzando los brazos en señal de desaprobación)_

**Otto:** Nunca pensé que el amo, nos tratara así.

**Cefis:** Debemos encontrar esa esencia lo más pronto posible, tenemos que adelantar nuestros planes, atacaremos inmediatamente.

**Otto:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**-****DIAS DESPUES, EN LA MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA-**

**Akari:** Chicos dense prisa tenemos que pasar por las demás _(gritándoles a Bastian y a Jiro)_

**Ren:** Estos parecen chicas, no se habrán equivocado tus tíos Akari.

**Zack:** Es una posibilidad muy creíble _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Jiro:** Los escuché _(arrojándoles una almohada de la cual salieron volando las plumas)_

**Bastian:** ¡!Guerra de almohadas!!

**Akari y Luka:** No es posible _(gota en la cabeza)_

**Ren:** Nos vemos chicos, ahí limpian cuando terminen.

**Bastian****, Zack y Jiro:** Esperen ya vamos _(apurándose a llegar a la puerta)_

**-****SALIERON DE LA CASA Y FUERON POR AMY, LITA Y MINA PARA DESPUES ENCONTRARSE TODOS EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA E IRSE A OSAKA-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**Rei:** Esto será muy relajante ¿no creen?

**Hotaru:** Si será muy divertido.

**Luna:** Aun así tenemos que estar prevenidos, no sabemos donde pueda atacar el enemigo.

**Serena:** Ya Luna, no seas tan paranoica.

**Darien:** Ahí esta Sam.

**Sam:** Lo lamento, acabo de salir de la guardia del hospital _(llegando algo cansado)_

**Rei:** Descuida Sam, aun no llegan los demás.

**-****EN ESO APARECEN LUKA, AMY, REN, LITA, MINA, ZACK, BASTIAN, JIRO Y AKARI EN LA ENTRADA DEL TEMPLO-**

**Akari:** Todos están listos, que bien _(sonriendo)_

**Haruka:** ¿Por qué tardaron tanto cara de ángel?

**Ren:** Parece que tenemos otras nenas aparte de Akari en casa _(burlándose y mirando a Bastian y a Jiro)_

**Lita:** Bueno, pero ya estamos aquí _(riendo nerviosa)_

**Darien:** ¿Que tal si nos vamos acomodando para llegar con la luz del sol?

**Luka:** Bien, Amy, Mina y Zack se van conmigo.

**Darien:** Serena, Rei, Sam y Nicholas suban al auto _(abriendo la puerta del auto)_

**Haruka:** Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y los gatos con nosotros _(Luna y Artemis accedieron con un maullido)_

**Hotaru:** ¿Solaris puede venir con nosotros también?

**Akari:** Claro…entonces, primos, Ren y Lita vámonos.

**-****DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS, LLEGARON A SU DESTINO, UNA MANSION CERCA QUE VEIA HACIA LA PLAYA-**

**CASA DEL RISCO**

**- Entrada**

**Serena:** Vaya Akari, la casa es muy bella _(era una mansión tipo colonial de color arena de 3 pisos, en la escalinata se veían lirios de diversos colores, al entrar se podía ver en el centro una gran fuente en la cual se encontraba un gran jardín lleno de rosas de colores, que eran rodeadas por las habitaciones las)_

**Bastian:** Gracias, la construcción tiene varios años, desde que éramos niños.

**Ren:** Este era nuestro lugar de vacaciones _(bajando las maletas del auto)_

**Darien:** ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no venían?

**Akari:** Desde que murieron mis padres, hace 5 años _(mirando la casa con melancolía)_

**Rei:** Lo sentimos, no quisimos traer malos recuerdos.

**Jiro:** No te preocupes, siempre recordamos a nuestra familia con cariño y respeto.

**Akari:** De nada sirve lamentarse por las pérdidas, es mejor recordar las cosas agradables que vivimos con ellos _(sonrisa angelical)._

**Sam:** Estoy de acuerdo _(Darien lo mira con recelo por como se dirigió a Akari)_

**Sra. Larkin:** Que bueno que ya llegaron jóvenes, sus habitaciones están listas _(una señora mayor con lindas canas y vestida típicamente)_ Cada una de ustedes tendrá su propia habitación y baño, cada puerta tiene su nombre. Espero les gusten las acomodaciones _(sonriendo como la podría hacer una abuela)_

**Chicas:** Gracias.

**-****RAPIDAMENTE LOS INVITADOS SE DIRIGIERON A LAS HABITACIONES, EN LA SEGUNDA PLANTA SE ENCONTRABAN LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS CHICOS, EN LA TERCERA SE UBICABAN LAS CHICAS-**

**Serena:** Es preciosa _(tenía un gran ventanal que se dirigía al jardín trasero, era amplia con cortinas de seda en color marfil, la cama era grande y confortable del mismo color que las cortinas)_

**Rei:** Vaya si que es linda _(el balcón se dirigía también al jardín trasero, era grande y las cortinas eran de rojo carmesí al igual que la cama)_

**Lita:** Genial, me agrada _(la vista la daba hacia el mar, donde se sentía una brisa agradable, las cortinas del ventanal y la cama eran de color verde)_

**Amy:** Es divina _(Era espaciosa, tenía un balcón llena de rosas blancas, las cortinas y la cama eran de color azul cielo)_

**Luka:** ¿Te gusta Amy? _(mirando a la chica desde la puerta)_

**Amy:** Si gracias Luka _(dándole un abrazo a lo que el joven responde con un beso)_

**Luka:** Lo siento, no quise…

**Amy:** Está bien… lo deseaba _(sonrojándose)_

**- En el ala oeste****…**

**Hotaru:** Perfecto _(la habitación era oscura, las cortinas de color blanco y con muchas lámparas a su alrededor, la ventana daba vista al mar)_ tal como en casa.

**Michiru:** Al parecer nuestras habitaciones se juntan Haruka.

**Haruka** Ya lo creo, me parece bien _(la habitación era la más grande de todas, las cortinas eran azul marino con contrastes color aqua, los grandes ventanas daban hacia el mar)_

**Setsuna:** Sabes como me gusta Bastian _(la habitación era sencilla con grandes cortinas color granate con una vista hacia el risco y a una puesta de sol envidiable)_

**Mina:** Uy que cómoda se ve esa cama _(con cortinas y cama de color naranja claro y almohadones de color azul rey)_

**Zack:** ¿Linda, no es cierto?

**Mina:** Si muchas gracias, creo que es demasiado lujo _(riendo nerviosa, mientras veía al joven acercarse)_

**Zack:** Nada es demasiado lujo para ti _(tocando su dulce rostro)_

**Mina: **Vamos a buscar a las demás _(saliendo rápido de la habitación)_

**-****DESPUES DE DEJAR SUS COSAS, DARIEN FUE A **

**LA HAB****ITACION DE SAM-**

**Darien:** Tu habitación se ve muy bien _(mirando una gran ventana que se dirigía hacia el jardín trasero y cortinas de color plata al igual que la cama)_

**Sam:** No me puedo quejar, de hecho la cama me hace ojitos, vengo muerto.

**Darien:** Ya me imagino, pero aquí descansaremos.

**Sam:** Y cumpliré un objetivo con Akari.

**Darien:** ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

**Sam:** Tranquilo no te enojes _(extrañado) _pienso pedirle que salga conmigo.

**Darien: **No creo que sus primos te dejen, ya sabes como son.

**Sam: **No pienso salir con ellos sino con Akari _(burlándose)_

**-****EN ESO LLEGA NICHOLAS-**

**Nicholas: **Vaya tu habitación está estupenda. Mi cama es muy cómoda y la vista ni se diga _(su habitación tenía un ventanal que se dirigía hacia el mar que reflejaba una calma profunda, las cortinas y la cama eran de color rojo fuego)_ ¿Y la tuya Darien?

**Darien: **Perfecta, al parecer conocen nuestros gustos demasiado bien.

**Akari: **¿Sus habitaciones les parecen cómodas?

**Darien: **Si gracias Akari.

**Akari: **Me alegra. Dentro de poco se servirá la cena, algo malo para Ren _(ja, ja, ja)_

**Sam: **¿Por qué?

**Akari: **Nadie deja que cocine, pero ahora la Sra. Larkin le ganó, así que tendrá que aguantarse _(se despide de ellos y se dirige al 3er piso)_

**Nicholas: **Es muy linda, deberías de salir con ella Sam.

**Sam: **Lo ves él me apoya _(mirando a Darien)_

**- En la cocina…**

**Ren:** Parece que me ganó Sra. Larkin

**Sra. Larkin:** Bueno por lo menos podré cocinar un día, nunca me dejas muchacho _(señalándolo con una cuchara de madera)_

**Ren:** Hoy quería sorprender a una amiga _(dirigiendo su mirada a Lita)_

**Lita:** Descuida, puedes enseñarme otro día _(nerviosa)_ ¿por qué no vamos al jardín?

**Sra Larkin:** Buena idea vayan tortolitos _(sacándolos a empujones de la cocina)_

**- En el jardín trasero…**

**Jiro:** Estas son las favoritas de Akari _(mostrando las casablancas)_

**Haruka:** Si recuerdo que siempre le han gustado esas flores.

**Michiru:** Son flores estrella ¿no es así?

**Akari:** También eran las favoritas de mi madre y de Umi.

**Serena:** ¿Umi?

**Bastian:** Mi madre.

**Rei:** ¿Hace mucho que murieron?

**Jiro:** Aproximadamente 10 años.

**Zack:** Ninguno de nuestros padres vive, hasta parece que estamos malditos _(burlándose)_

**Akari:** No es gracioso Zack _(dándole un codazo que causó se cayera del dolor)_

**Amy:**¿A dónde se dirige ese camino?

**Ren:** Hacia la playa, el padre de Akari lo construyó para evitar rodear la casa.

**Darien:** ¿Tu padre era arquitecto?

**Akari:** No era arqueólogo, pero le gustaba diseñar de hecho la casa es un diseño suyo.

**-****DESPUES DE UN RATO LA SRA. LARKIN, AVISÓ QUE LA CENA ESTABA LISTA, TODOS SE SENTARON EN UNA GRAN MESA REDONDA Y DISFRUTARON, MAS TARDE TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR, HABÍA SIDO UN LARGO Y CANSADO VIAJE-**

**HABITACIÓN DE DARIEN**

**- ****Sueño de Darien**

**Aurika:** Me alegra que tus pesadillas se hayan terminado hermano.

**Darien:** Gracias a ti.

**Aurika:** Ahora debes tener mas cuidado al haber eliminado al viento oscuro del norte los demás tomarán venganza por ello.

**Darien:** Estaremos prevenidos… por favor dime ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo puede encontrarte?

**Aurika:** _(se escucha una risa agradable e infantil)_ Mas pronto de lo que te puedas imaginar, descansa hermano.

**Darien:** Hermana _(sintió como una mano le rozó el rostro cálidamente)_

**-****DESPIERTA TRANQUILO Y ALGO EXALTADO POR LA ADVERTENCIA DE AURIKA, SE DIRIGE A LA COCINA, PERO NO ESPERABA VER A ALGUIEN AHÍ-**

**Akari:** ¿No puedes dormir?

**Darien:** Un sueño extraño es todo ¿y tú?

**Akari:** Un recuerdo _(mirando el vaso de leche)_

**Darien:** Me quieres contar, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

**Akari:** Gracias… intentaré resolverlo yo sola _(se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina, en eso Darien la toma del brazo)_

**Darien:** En verdad quisiera ayudarte _(mirando a sus ojos turquesa)_

**Akari:** ¿Por qué?

**Darien:** No lo sé, tengo la necesidad de protegerte, es todo.

**Akari:** Vaya… quien lo diría un guardaespaldas más a mi colección_ (sonriendo) _tranquilo Darien todo está bien _(tocando su rostro) _Buenas noches.

**Artemis:** Darien ¿qué pasa? _(mirando extrañado hacia donde se iba Akari)_

**Darien:** Crees que ella… no importa, vamos Artemis.

**Artemis:** Enseguida te alcanzo _(esa mirada la conozco bien, es la misma que le hacia a ella, pensó)_ hay algo muy raro en esa joven, tengo que averiguarlo.

**-****EN ESO ARTEMIS SALE DE LA COCINA, SIGUIENDO A DARIEN HASTA SU HABITACIÓN PARA LUEGO DIRIGIRSE A LA DE MINA, LO QUE NO SABÍA ES QUE ALGUIEN LOS ESTABA ESPIANDO-**

**Solaris:** Tal parece que el pasado es muy fuerte ¿no creen?

**Setsuna:** Concuerdo contigo, pero aun no es tiempo.

**Bastian:** No pudiste decirlo mejor guardiana _(viendo a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas)_

_**¿AQUÍ SE REVELARAN LOS SECRETOS?**_

_**¿PROTECCIÓN?**_


	10. El toque de Midas

**CAPITULO 10 **

**CASA DEL RISCO**

**- Jardín Trasero**

**Akari:** Lástima que nuestro viaje se ha terminado, desearía poder quedarme más tiempo _(recostada a la sombra de un árbol con Sam a su lado)_

**Sam:** Bueno podemos regresar de vez en cuando _(viendo al rostro de la chica de ojos turquesa)_

**Akari:** Me alegra que por lo menos hoy no te hayan hecho alguna travesura, desde que se enteraron que salimos no han hecho otra cosa.

**Sam:** No te preocupes me acostumbraré, me ganaré su confianza _(besando a la chica y en la ventana se podía ver a un joven celoso de lo que estaba viendo)_

**-****FLASHBACK-**

**Bastian:** Estas loco, ni creas que voy a permitir que salgas con ella _(viendo a Sam a los ojos con furia)_

**Ren**** y Jiro:** Nosotros tampoco _(cruzados de brazos)_

**Ren:** Eres muy grande para ella.

**Akari:** Sólo eso me faltaba que lo pusieran como asaltacunas, cuando ustedes hacen lo mismo con Amy, Mina y Lita ¿Qué les pasa? _(enojada)_

**Zack:** No es lo mismo.

**Darien:** Ellos tienen razón Akari.

**Akari:** Ahora resulta que tú también, pero si andas con Serena y ella es un año menor a mi y tienes la misma edad que Sam, así que ni se te ocurra decir algo _(mirándolo con desagrado)_

**Sam:** Tranquila Akari _(tomando a la chica del brazo)_

**Haruka:** Ya basta chicos, ella ya está grandecita para decidir con quien estar.

**Akari:** Gracias Haruka, aunque les desagrade yo saldré con Sam, mientras no me den una buena razón para no estar con él, que va a resultar imposible, hasta entonces discuten.

**-****FIN FLASHBACK-**

**Akari:** Lo bueno es que por fin Luka y Zack confesaron lo que sienten por Amy y Mina, por lo menos se entretendrán en otra cosa a parte de molestarte _(sonriendo)_

**Sam:** Vamos adentro, para ver si necesitan ayuda.

**- Sala**

**Setsuna:** Lástima que tengamos que regresar _(tomando una taza de té)_

**Bastian:** Les propongo algo

**Akari:** ¿Qué cosa planeas? _(entrando a la casa tomada de la mano de Sam)_

**Bastian:** Bueno vamos a cenar todos esta noche

**Serena:** Me parece buena idea, así celebraremos esta grandiosa semana.

**Ren:** Perfecto yo escojo el restaurante.

**Zack:** Era de esperarse, bueno que le podemos hacer _(resignado)_

**-DESPUES DE ARREGLARSE PARA IR A CENAR, TODOS FUERON AL MEJOR RESTAURANTE DE OSAKA-**

**RESTAURANTE "SAKURA-KO"**

**- Sala VIP**

**Luka:** Escogiste un buen lugar Ren.

**Amy:** Es muy lindo _(la sala era de color arena, las mesas tenían finos manteles color chocolate, se podía ver un gran arreglo de casablancas , las lámparas eran sencillas pero acordes al lugar, las esquinas eran adornadas por grandes jarrones con flores de cerezo y una chimenea con velas aromáticas)_

**Mesero:** Por favor pasen a tomar sus lugares _(señalando la gran mesa)_

**Chicos y chicas:** Gracias.

**Haruka:** Esto se ve bien _(observando el menú)_

**Rei:** Todo parece exquisito.

**Serena:** Se me antoja todo _(agua la boca)_

**Mina:** A ti ¿Qué se te antoja? _(mirando a Zack)_

**Zack:** Aun no lo sé, ¿Qué recomiendas Ren?

**Ren:** Todo, mas vale que les guste.

**Lita:** ¿Por qué?

**Akari:** Ya se me hacia raro que tú escogieras el restaurante, este menú es tuyo ¿no es así?

**Ren:** Pues si, lo es _(sonrojado)_

**Darien:** Vaya, nos trajiste como conejillos de indias _(riendo graciosamente)_

**Serena:** Seremos ratas de laboratorio _(imaginándose encerrada dentro de una jaula)_

**Jiro:** Te pasaste Ren.

**Michiru:** Bueno no pasa nada con probar.

**Haruka:** Estoy de acuerdo… mesero.

**-DESPUES DE ORDENAR Y SABOREAR LOS DELICIOSOS **

**PLATILLOS-**

**Sam:** No lo puedo negar la comida está excelente Ren _(limpiándose la boca)_

**Setsuna:** Mis felicitaciones al chef.

**Ren:** Gracias y hay algo mas.

**Akari:** ¿qué es?

**Ren:** Bueno como no hemos encontrado una buena razón para mantenerte lejos de este _(refiriéndose a Sam)_ aceptamos que salgas con él… y esperamos que la trates como se debe Sam.

**Jiro:** De lo contrario te las veras con todos nosotros.

**Michiru:** Al parecer ya dieron su brazo a torcer _(riendo gustosa)_

**Serena:** Que bien, todos tenemos alguien con quien salir, sólo faltan ustedes _(mirando a Hotaru y Lita)_

**Lita:** Ya basta Serena _(sonrojada)_

**Bastian:** Bueno salud a todos por esta gran noche _(levantando la copa)_

**Chicas y chicos:** Salud.

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHAN GRITOS…**

**Darien:** ¿Qué sucede allá afuera?

**Ren:** Esto si que es extraño, será mejor ir a ver; Jiro saca a las chicas por la puerta de la chimenea.

**Serena:** ¿Puerta de la chimenea?

**-****EN ESO JIRO LE DA VUELTA A UNA LAMPARA Y LA CHIMENEA GIRA A LO QUE SE VE UN PASADIZO, QUE LLEVA A UNA SALIDA-**

**Jiro:** Vamos Hotaru, chicas dense prisa.

**Akari:** ¿pero que es esto Jiro, sabías de esto?

**Jiro:** Es la salida de emergencia de esta sala, vamos date prisa y sal con las demás.

**Bastian:** Sam, Nicholas y Darien llévenlas al bosque que se encuentra atrás del restaurante.

**Nicholas:** No te preocupes nosotros las cuidaremos.

**-****LOS CHICOS SE ALEJAN Y CIERRAN LA PUERTA DE EMERGENCIA PARA ESTAR EN UNA TOTAL OSCURIDAD, PERO MINA ENCUENTRA EL INTERRUPTOR, AVANZAN HACIA LA SALIDA Y SE DIRIGEN AL BOSQUE, DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOSION A LO QUE LAS CHICAS SE SEPARAN DEL GRUPO-**

**Haruka:** Nadie nos ve, debemos ayudar a los otros.

**Serena:** De acuerdo, chicas transformación.

**Chicas:** Si.

**-****INVOCARON EL PODER DE LOS PLANETAS PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN SUPER SAILORS Y EL PODER DE LA LUNA Y LA ROSA PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN ETERNAL SAILOR MOON Y EL CABALLERO TUXEDO MASK-**

**Akari:** Ahora si ya nos perdimos Sam ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que encontrar a las demás.

**Sam:** Tranquila _(necesito ir allá para ayudarles)_ Akari, confío en ti.

**Akari:** ¿A que te refieres Sam?

**Sam:** Guarda mi secreto, _(en eso muestra un brazalete de cuero con la figura de un sol y unas ondas.)_

**Akari:** ¿Qué haces?

**Sam:** "POR EL GUARDIAN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DEL ATLAS, TRANSFORMACION" _(en eso todo se cubre de una total oscuridad, aparece el sol arriba de Sam y lo ilumina trasformándose en el guerrero del Sol, Astro terminando arrodillado ante Akari)._

**Akari:** Acaso tú… eres uno de ellos.

**Sam:** Yo también protejo la esencia de la luz _(traía una armadura de color plateada tornasol, llevaba una capa en color azul rey en degrade hasta el blanco y sujeta por un broche de lado derecho en forma de sol)_

**Akari:** Gracias… ahora ve y ayuda a mi familia.

**Sam:** Estarán bien _(dándole un tierno beso)_

**-****OCULTO ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES DEL BOSQUE PARECE UN FELINO, **

**QUE VIO TODO-**

**Solaris:** Lo hemos encontrado _(mirando al guerrero del sol)_

**Akari:** Lo sé, solo hay que encontrar al guerrero del fuego… y ya se quien es.

**Solaris:** ¿Quién?

**Akari:** Descuida, aparecerá, esta noche _(tomando su amuleto)_

**-****EN OTRO LUGAR NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ, **

**SE ENCONTRABA NICHOLAS****-**

**Nicholas:** Ellos están aquí, puedo percibir su poder, debo presentarme ante ellos y ayudar.

**-****SACA DE SU BOLSILLO UN BRAZALETE DE CUERO QUE TENÍA GRABADAS EL FUEGO Y UNA ESPADA ATRAVESADA-**

**Nicholas:** Ya es hora, "POR EL GUARDIAN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE ARES, TRANSFORMACION" _(todo se cubre de sombras, aparece un fuego infernal y Nicholas se encuentra dentro de él transformándose en el guerrero de fuego Ignus, tomando la espada forjada del fuego y arrodillándose apoyado con la espada en su mano derecha)_

**Akari:** Te lo dije, ahora todos están reunidos _(mirando desde lejos la transformación de Nicholas)_

**Solaris:** En verdad no ha cambiado_ (armadura color rojo quemado, llevaba una capa en color negro azabache sujetada por un broche en forma de espada al centro y traía el cabello agarrado en una coleta que dejaba ver sus ojos intensos)_

**DENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE****…**

**Sailor Moon:** Alto ahí, no dejaré que arruines una hermosa velada con tus sucios planes, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

**Cefis:** Tenemos compañía Otto.

**Otto:** Estupendo, así podremos impresionar al amo, destruyendo a los estorbos "FLECHA MORTAL".

**Cronos:** "TORMENTA DE ARENA, APARECE"

**Cefis y Otto:** No puede ser.

**Trueno:** En verdad creían que no apareceríamos.

**Alado:** Pierden su tiempo.

**Cefis:** Ya lo veremos "DESTELLO OSCURO" _(el ataque se dirigía a Sailor Júpiter, pero Trueno la rescató)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** Gracias Trueno _(sonrojada, por estar entre sus brazos)_

**Trueno:** No puedo permitir que salgas herida.

**Otto:** Aurum elimínalos.

**Aurum:** Claro, tengo el toque _perfecto (era una mujer bañada en oro sólido, dirige el ataque hacia Trueno y Sailor Júpiter que no alcanzan a escapar y son transformados en estatuas de oro)_

**Cefis:** Se nos olvidaba decirles, ella tiene el toque de Midas_ (burlándose)_

**Sailor Estelar:** No te lo permitiré "LUZ DE GEOS, NUBLA"

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA TIEMBLA"

**Aurum:** Ay, vi puntitos y bailé _(ja, ja, ja)_ pero no es suficiente "TOQUE DE MIDAS"

**Cronos:** Cuidado Sailor Plut _(el se atraviesa para recibir el ataque, convirtiéndose en oro)_

**Sailor Neptune:** "REFLEJO SUBMARINO"

**Cefis:** Acaso piensas derribarme, niña tonta "DESTELLO OSCURO"

**Sailor Estelar:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE"

**Sailor Venus:** "CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS

**Cefis:** Esta cadenita no me detendrá "FLECHA MORTAL"

**Sailor Mercury:** "RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO"

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA, DEVORA"

**Tuxedo Mask:** Esto no funciona _(peleando con Otto)_

**Sailor Moon:** Debemos de ayudar a nuestros amigos.

**-****DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN DICE ONDA SUPERSONICA DE ATLAS Y FUEGO CONGELANTE DE ARES, EL CUAL HACE RETUMBAR EL LUGAR Y SENTIR UN FRIO QUE QUEMA-**

**Sailor Estelar:** Esos ataques son de…

**Guerreros:** ¡¡Astro e Ignus¡¡

**Astro:** No permitiré que sigan causando estragos vientos oscuros.

**Ignus:** Lo mismo digo yo.

**Cronos:** Justo a tiempo, como siempre amigos.

**Astro:** Debemos acabar con ellos.

**Sailor Mars:** "FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE".

**Aurum:** "TOQUE DE MIDAS"

**Ignus:** "FUEGO CONGELANTE DE ARES"

**Aurum:** Ay eso está muy frío y quema, me las vas a pagar.

**Sailor Plut:** "GRITO MORTAL"

**Cefis:** No pierdan su tiempo, aquí cavarán su tumba guerreros y sailor scouts.

**Sailor Venus:** "BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS"

**Sailor Mercury:** "FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO"

**Otto:** Eso no es nada "FLECHA MORTAL"

**Tuxedo Mask:** No lo permitiré _(arrojando una rosa previniendo el ataque)_

**Alado:** "FLECHA ALADA, DIRECTO AL BLANCO" (_el monstruo recibe la flecha y resulta herido)_

**Taurus:** "ESCUDO TITAN, CONGELA" _(atrapando al viento oscuro del Sur)_

**Mensajero:** ¡!Ahora Sailor Estelar!!

**Cefis:** No lo harás_ (se va acercando a Sailor Estelar)_

**Sailor Estelar:** "SUPERNOVA, DES…" _(Cefis la toma por el cuello y la eleva por los aires)_

**Cefis:** No arruinarás mis planes de nuevo _(asfixiándola)_

**Astro:** Suéltala

**Cefis:** ¿Qué harás? Atacarme con tus ondas, que miedo _(burla sarcástica)_

**Sailor Venus:** "CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS" _(la cadena toma de una pierna a Cefis, lo que la hace perder el control y soltar a la Sailor Estelar)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** La tengo _(atrapando a la guerrera inconsciente en el aire)_

**Sailor Saturn:** !!Sailor Moon!!

**Sailor Moon:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA"

**-****EL MONSTRUO Y EL VIENTO DEL SUR DESPARECEN DEJANDO UNA PEPITA DE ORO Y UN BROCHE CON FORMA DE ARCO; PERO LOS GUERREROS Y LAS SAILOR SCOUTS AUN VEN A SUS COMPAÑEROS COMO ESTATUAS DORADAS-**

**Mensajero:** ¿por qué no regresan a la normalidad?

**Sailor Moon:** No lo entiendo, ya se destruyó al monstruo.

**Sailor Estelar:** _(debilitada en los brazos de Tuxedo Mask)_ ¿puedes utilizar la curación lunar?

**Sailor Moon:** Eso creo "CURACION LUNAR, REGRESALOS A LA NORMALIDAD"

**-****CRONOS, TRUENO Y SAILOR JUPITER REGRESARON A LA NORMALIDAD PERO AL ESTAR TANTO TIEMPO EN LA MISMA POSICION **

**LOS DEBILITO UN POCO****-**

**Alado:** Me alegra que estén bien _(diciendo a sus compañeros guerreros)_

**Trueno:** ¿Te encuentras bien Sailor Júpiter? _(sosteniéndola para no desmayarse)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** Gracias de nuevo.

**Cronos:** Me alegra que todas estén bien y que ustedes hayan aparecido.

**Astro:** Por el momento nuestra identidad, debe quedar en incógnita para ustedes amigos.

**Ignus:** Debemos retirarnos _(con el brillo de una estrella ambos desaparecieron)_

**Cefis:** Tal vez hayan destruido al monstruo y a Otto pero ya recibirán su merecido, en especial tú Sailor Estelar, pude sentir tu poder y créeme eso es algo que quiero tener en mi colección.

**Mensajero:** Eso lo veremos _(acercándose a Cefis, pero esta desaparece con un tornado)_

**Sailor Neptune:** Esta pelea se hará cada vez más peligrosa _(mirando a Tuxedo Mask, que veía a la guerrera estelar fijamente pues se había acercado a los guerreros)_

**Cronos:** El tiempo no puede verse afectado por esto.

**Sailor Plut:** El tiempo ya salió afectado con su presencia.

**Alado:** No lo creo, sailor del cambio, nuestra presencia no afecta al futuro, sin nosotros no hay Tokio de Cristal.

**Sailor Saturn:** ¿a qué se refieren?

**Taurus:** La verdad será revelada muy pronto, ahora nos retiramos.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Estelar _(la chica voltea y lo mira fijamente)_ ¿quién es la princesa?

**Sailor Estelar:** Como te dijo Taurus, la verdad pronto será revelada, la paciencia sigue siendo una de tus virtudes ¿verdad_? (sonriendo y desapareciendo junto con los guerreros con el brillo de la estrella)_

**-****A LAS AFUERAS DEL RESTAURANTE-**

**Sam:** ¿estas bien?

**Akari:** Si gracias, encontré a Nicholas ¿haz visto a los demás?

**Sam:** Si ahí están _(señalando al otro lado del lugar)_

**Nicholas:** Rei ¿te encuentras bien?

**Rei:** Si gracias Nicholas.

**Darien:** ¿Y ustedes?

**Sam:** Estamos bien, nos separamos del resto, pero aquí nos ves.

**Serena:** Lástima que se arruinó la velada.

**Amy:** Lo bueno es que no pasó nada desagradable.

**Luka:** Lo mejor será irnos a casa.

**Zack:** Estoy de acuerdo _(tomando a Mina de la mano)_

**-****DESPUES DE RETIRARSE DEL LUGAR Y LLEGAR A LA CASA DEL RISCO, TODOS SE FUERON A SUS HABITACIONES A DESCANSAR PUES A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE REGRESARIAN A JUBBAN, PERO ALGUIEN TENIA UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO-**

**HABITACION DE SERENA**

**- Sueño de Serena**

**Endymión:** Aurika… ha muerto _(tocando el hombro de su hermana)_

**Serenity:** Imposible _(abrazándose a Endymión)_

**Aurika:** Jamás te lo voy a perdonar _(mirando a alguien retorciéndose del dolor)_

**Endymión:** No Aurika, no lo hagas por favor.

**Aurika:** ¡¡ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE¡¡ no puedo permitir que sus vidas se hayan acabado así, los guerreros murieron por mi culpa y ellas sufrirán por haberlos perdido _(saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos que parecían el brillo de estrellas)_

**Serenity:** Debe haber otra solución, detente _(suplicante)_

**-SERENA DESPIERTA EXALTADA POR LO QUE ACABABA DE SOÑAR-**

**Serena:** ¿Qué hizo? ¿Acaso se sacrificó?

**Luna:** ¿Qué sucede Serena?

**Serena:** No lo sé Luna, parecía un recuerdo del antiguo Mileno de Plata.

**LA BATALLA SE ACERCA, EL PASADO CASI ES REVELADO, LA VERDAD SALDR****Á A LA LUZ CONTESTANDO ALGUNAS INCOGNITAS, PERO CREANDO OTRAS.**


	11. Fiesta de Caridad

**CAPITULO 11 **

**MANSION OSCURA**

**- Habitación Principal**

**Eols:** Eres una tonta Cefis, dejaste que mataran a Otto _(arrojándole un ataque que lastimaba su cuerpo)_

**Cefis:** Lo siento amo _(suplicante)_ no fue mi intención.

**Eols:** Nunca es tu intención, desaparece de mi vista.

**Ero:** Tranquilízate _(tomándolo de los hombros y haciéndole un masaje)_

**Eols:** No tenemos mucho tiempo, la fecha se aproxima.

**Ero:** Descuida, cuando se presente, será mas fácil encontrar la esencia de la luz.

**Eols:** ¿Por qué? _(mirándola a los ojos, pues se había arrodillado ante él)_

**Ero:** Por que la luz siempre quiere encontrar el camino en la oscuridad _(risa maléfica)_

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO**

**- Habitación de Serena**

**-DESPUES DEL SUEÑO QUE TUVO EN LA CASA DEL RISCO, DECIDIÓ CONTÁRSELOS A LAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y PODER COMPRENDER QUE SIGNFICABA, **

**ASI QUE ESA TARDE…-**

**Rei:** ¿Qué sucede Serena, por qué la urgencia?

**Haruka:** Vamos cabeza de bombón que nos tienes preocupadas.

**Serena:** Chicas, creo que recordé algo del Milenio de Plata o por lo menos eso creo que es _(las sailor exteriores se miraron entre si, comprendiendo lo que su princesa decía)_

**Artemis:** ¿A que te refieres Serena?

**Serena:** Bueno he tenido un sueño extraño en donde estamos en el pasado _(les cuenta el sueño detalle a detalle)_

**Mina:** ¿Por qué no recordamos eso?

**Lita:** Es extraño, Darien tampoco recuerda haber tenido una hermana.

**Amy: **Creí que habíamos recordado todo del pasado.

**Hotaru: **No todo _(mirándolas fijamente)_

**Rei: **¿Eso que quiere decir?

**Setsuna: **_(se mantenía callada)_ hay un pasado que fue borrado de su mente para evitar el dolor de un amor.

**Luna: **¿el dolor de un amor? Explícate sailor del cambio.

**Michiru: **Lo sentimos chicas, aun no podemos revelar nada, no nos corresponde a nosotros decirlo_ (diciendo con melancolía)_

**Artemis: **¿Entonces a quién?

**Setsuna: **No puedo decir, perdónenme por favor.

**- Techo de la casa**

**Solaris:** Si la princesa de la Luna ha empezado a recordar, las demás no tardaran en hacerlo, debemos estar listos para cuando suceda _(mirando al joven guerrero)_

**Taurus:** Lo sé.

**-EN ESO SE RETIRAN PERO LA SAILOR DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN SINTIÓ UNA SENSACIÓN EXTRAÑA Y SE ACERCÓ A LA VENTANA-**

**Michiru:** ¿Qué sucede Hotaru?

**Hotaru:** Sentí una presencia familiar _(asomándose a la ventana)_

**Setsuna:** Creo que nos mantienen vigiladas.

**Rei:** Te refieres a los guerreros ¿verdad?

**Amy:** Si saben nuestras identidades, es posible que lo hagan por protección ¿o no?

**Haruka:** Yo no confío tanto en ellos, debemos estar prevenidas al futuro.

**Serena:** Setsuna ¿Qué quiso decir Taurus con que no habrá Tokio de Cristal sin ellos?

**Setsuna:** Eso es algo que aun no logro comprender, el tiempo es mi aliado pero ahora no me dice nada _(necesito hablar con Bastian)_

**Luna:** Averiguaremos lo que significa mas adelante, por ahora hay que pensar en encontrar lo que el enemigo busca.

**MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Jardín**

**Zack:** Mañana será la reunión ¿estarán todos listos?

**Bastian:** Por supuesto como siempre.

**Ren:** Si, como siempre tarde _(burlándose)_

**Akari:** Esta vez no _(mirando a los primos)_ deben llegar temprano aunque sea una vez en su vida por favor _(suplicando)_

**Jiro:** Tranquila prima, lo haremos en especial porque nos van a acompañar _(ruborizándose)_

**Luka:** Al parecer el más pequeño está enamorado _(despeinando al joven del grupo)_

**Akari:** Ya déjenlo en paz. No te preocupes Jiro ya sabes como son.

**Jiro:** Lo sé y la verdad no me importa _(entrando a la casa)_

**Akari:** Me alegra que por lo menos piensen en otra cosa en vez de molestar a Sam.

**Zack:** A él siempre lo molestaremos por quitarnos a nuestra princesa _(tocando su rostro)_

**Akari:** Y ustedes a pesar de los años insisten en llamarme así _(sonrisa angelical) _ya no soy una niña.

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Consultorio del Dr. Hirazawa**

**Sam:** ¿Irás a la fiesta de caridad?

**Darien:** Si, saliendo de la guardia iré por Serena, ¿iras por Akari?

**Sam:** No, se vendrá con su familia, pero iré por Nicholas y Rei ¿crees que le guste? _(mostrándole una caja pequeña)_

**Darien:** ¡¡Ya piensas pedirle matrimonio, pero si llevan una semana¡¡ _(exaltado)_

**Sam:** No es lo que piensas _(extrañado, por la conducta de su amigo)_ es un brazalete.

**Darien:** Ahhh… es muy lindo _(viendo el brazalete color plata con grabados en relieve de estrellas)_ debió costarte una fortuna.

**Sam:** Aunque no lo creas, ella en verdad me gusta, esto no es nada comparado con lo que se merece.

**Darien:** Claro _(porque me enoja tanto que hable así de ella, a veces no lo soporto)_

**-PASADA LA NOCHE, DARIEN SEGUÍA MOLESTO POR LA ACTITUD DE SAM CON AKARI, ALGO QUE LO PERTURBABA PUES ESTABA CONVENCIDO DEL AMOR QUE SENTÍA POR SERENA, SU PRINCESA-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**-Sueño de Darien**

**Endymión:** Aurika… ha muerto _(tocando el hombro de su hermana)_

**Serenity:** Imposible _(abrazándose a Endymión)_

**Aurika:** Jamás te lo voy a perdonar _(mirando a alguien retorcerse de dolor)_

**Endymión:** No Aurika, no lo hagas por favor _(tratando de detenerla)_

**Aurika:** ¡¡ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE¡¡ no puedo permitir que sus vidas se hayan acabado así, los guerreros murieron por mi culpa y ellas sufrirán por haberlos perdido _(saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos que parecían el brillo de estrellas)_

**Serenity:** Debe haber otra solución, detente _(suplicante)_

**-DARIEN DESPIERTA EXALTADO POR LO QUE ACABABA DE SOÑAR, JAMÁS SE HUBIERA IMAGINADO QUE SU HERMANA EN EL PASADO MILENIO DE PLATA PODRÍA HACER ALGO ASÍ-**

**Darien:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _(llevando sus manos al rostro para secar sus lágrimas)_

**Oculto entre las sombras de la noche…**

**Solaris:** La hora se acerca _(observando como el soberano de la Tierra sollozaba en su habitación)_

**-A LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE, DESPUES DE RECOGER A LAS PAREJAS Y AMIGOS, **

**SE DIRIGIERON A LA SOCIEDAD DE ARQUITECTOS-**

**Serena:** Vaya si que es una construcción hermosa _(mirando un edificio de completo cristal con la forma de un capullo abriéndose)_

**Akari:** Es de mi mentor Shen Taharo, este es su material favorito.

**Shen Taharo:** No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor _(era un hombre maduro de unos 50 años, facciones duras, cabello canoso y ojos almendrados)_ y sigues tan hermosa como siempre _(besando su mano)_

**Akari:** Gracias maestro; ellos son mis amigos _(presentándolos a todos)_ y el es mi novio el Dr. Sam Hirazawa.

**Shen Taharo:** Un placer, vamos adentro a celebrar.

**-AL PASAR AL GRAN SALÓN PUDIERON VER QUE SE ENCONTRABA RODEADO POR UN RÍO ARTIFICIAL Y POR COLUMNAS CON ENRREDADERAS DE JASMÍN QUE DESPEDÍAN UN DULCE AROMA EN TODO EL LUGAR-**

**Amy:** Por dentro es aun más bello Sr. Taharo.

**Shen. Taharo:** Gracias, pero el diseño interior no es mío, es de su amiga _(indicando a Akari)_

**Michiru:** En verdad que eres toda una artista.

**Haruka:** Estoy de acuerdo con ella cara de ángel.

**Akari:** Gracias, pero ustedes también lo son, tocaran hoy ¿no es así?

**Hotaru:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Akari:** Zack comúnmente arruina las sorpresas.

**-DESPUES DE ENCONTRAR SUS MESAS, SE DISPUSIERON A DISFRUTAR DE LA VELADA, REN Y LITA YA SE HABÍAN SENTADO CON ELLOS DESPUES DE ESTAR EN LA COCINA PREPARANDO LOS APERITIVOS-**

**Bastian:** Dentro de poco empieza la subasta.

**Mina:** ¿Subasta?

**Nicholas:** Esta reunión es para conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para ser donada a orfanatorios, refugios de animales y áreas ecológicas de Jubban.

**Zack:** Los artículos son donados por gentes del medio artístico, personajes importantes y público en general.

**Serena:** ¿Y las cosas nos lo quedamos? _(cara de confusión de todos)_

**Rei: **Serena no cambia.

**Amy:** Es una obra muy buena ¿entonces todo aquí es donado?

**Ren:** Así es, incluso los aperitivos.

**-A MEDIANOCHE MICHIRU Y HARUKA SE ACERCARON AL ESCENARIO PARA DELEITAR A LOS PRESENTES CON UNA BELLA MELODÍA. ELLAS SE COMPENETRABAN MUY BIEN CON EL RITMO DE LA MÚSICA, PARECÍAN SER UNA SOLA PERSONA, DE REPENTE ALGO EMPEZO A SURGIR-**

**Akari:** ¿Qué es eso olor tan horrible y embriagante?

**Lita:** No es de la cocina, miren _(indicando a las columnas)_

**Darien:** Eso es imposible ¿Qué sucede aquí? _(veía como de las columnas salían algas marinas putrefactas)_

**-EN ESO LAS PERSONAS EMPIEZAN A CAER EN UN SUEÑO PROFUNDO, **

**LAS CHICAS MIRAN LA ESCENA CON MIEDO-**

**Sam:** Chicos debemos sacarlas de aquí, antes de que algo más suceda.

**Luka:** Vámonos _(empujando a las chicas hacia la salida)_

**-TODO SE CUBRE DE UNA NEBLINA ESPESA QUE IMPIDE VER HACIA DONDE IR, ESTO DA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA UNA TRANSFORMACIÓN-**

**Sailor Moon:** No dejaré que arruines los sueños de las personas con esta reunión de caridad, Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la Luna.

**Sailor Scouts:** Nosotros también te castigaremos.

**Ero:** Vaya, vaya, vaya las inútiles han llegado _(aplaudiendo)_ felicidades llegaron para su muerte "AMARRE INFERNAL" _(se quita un arete que se convierte en una cadena atrapando a Sailor Moon y dándole toques eléctricos)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Libérala _(arrojando una rosa, Sailor Mars toma a Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Neptune:** ¿Quién eres?

**Ero:** Permítanme, no quiero ser maleducada. Soy Ero la reina del viento del Este, guardiana de los maremotos y mis cadenas hacen el… "AMARRE INFERNAL" _(el ataque se dirigía a sailor Neptune)_

**Alado:** "FLECHA ALADA, DIRECTO AL BLANCO" _(Sailor Neptune, baja la cabeza en agradecimiento)_

**Cronos:** "TORMENTA DE ARENA, APARECE"

**Ero:** Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo _(con un chasquido de dedos, la tormenta desaparece)_

**Guerreros y Sailors:** Imposible.

**Ero:** Ustedes resultan entretenidos, Kokoro diviérteme.

**Kokoro:** Si mi señora _(era un monstruo cubierto de algas marinas y caracolas)_ "BURBUJAS SALADAS"

**Sailor Saturn:** "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO"

**Sailor Uranus:** Es mi turno, "TIERRA TIEMBLA"

**Astro:** "ONDAS SUPERSÓNICAS DE ATLAS" _(haciendo con ambos ataques que el monstruo cayera al tazón de ponche)_

**Kokoro:** "BURBUJAS SALADAS" _(el ataque se dirigió a Sailor Mars pero Ignus se atravesó y los encerró en una burbuja)_

**Sailor Venus:** "BESO DEAMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS"

**Ero:** "AMARRE INFERNAL" _(la cadena atrapa a Sailor Venus, los choques eléctricos la dejan inconsciente)_ uy lo siento _(burla sarcástica)_

**Kokoro:** Cuando entenderán que mi ama es invencible.

**Sailor Estelar:** Cuando logre eliminarnos "LUZ DE GEOS, NUBLA"_ (el monstruo queda ciego pero algo sucede con sus algas, comienzan a tener vida propia)_

**Sailor Plut:** ¿Qué está sucediendo?

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA, DEVORA" _(el ataque destruye unas algas)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO"

**Kokoro:** Ya veremos "BURBUJAS SALADAS" (atrapa a Sailor Mercury y a Mensajero en una burbuja)

**Sailor Moon:** Estamos perdiendo _(queriendo llorar)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** Eso no "ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER"

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO DE IO"

**Ero:** Ya me aburrieron _(bostezando)_ Kokoro encárgate de ellos _(desapareciendo con un viento frío)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Tengo una idea "ANILLO GUARDIÁN, PROTEGE" _(cubre a todos en un gran anillo protector)_

**Cronos:** ¿Qué haces? Déjanos salir.

**Astro:** ¡¡Sailor Estelar¡¡ _(tratando de romper el anillo)_

**-EL MONSTRUO SE ACERCA A SAILOR ESTELAR Y LA ENVUELVE EN SUS ALGAS MARINAS POR COMPLETO, PERO ELLA NO HACE NINGUN ESFUERZO POR LIBERARSE-**

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!Está loca!!

**Sailor Moon:** Debemos ayudarla.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Esto tal vez funcione _(arrojando una rosa al anillo, creando una ligera abertura pero no suficiente por eso siguió intentando)_

**Kokoro:** Esto es muy fácil.

**-DE PRONTO UN BRILLO COMIENZA A SURGIR DE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA SAILOR ESTELAR Y SE ESCUCHAN UNAS PALABRAS-**

**Sailor Estelar:** "AQUAMAR NEGRIS FINITO" _(las algas comienzan a convertirse en arena y el monstruo desaparece, dejando solamente una caracola)_

**-EL ANILLO PROTECTOR DESAPARECE Y LA SAILOR ESTELAR CAE DE RODILLAS, LOS GUERREROS SE ACERCAN Y…-**

**Alado:** Fue muy tonto lo que hiciste _(ayudando a la guerrera a levantarse)_

**Mensajero:** Sabes que no puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez con tu magia.

**Sailor Estelar:** Era la única solución, ahora debemos ayudar a nuestros compañeros _(dirigiendo su vista a los que se encontraban en las burbujas)_

**Sailor Moon:** Yo me encargo "CURACIÓN LUNAR, SÁCALOS DE SU PRISIÓN ACUÁTICA"

**-LAS BURBUJAS EXPLOTARON CUAL GLOBOS, LOS GUERREROS Y SAILORS ESTABAN A SALVO PERO EMPAPADOS-**

**Cronos:** Estos monstruos son cada vez más fuertes.

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿no creen derrotarlos guerreros?

**Taurus:** ¿cómo te atreves? _(Sailor Estelar lo detiene con su brazo)_

**Sailor Plut:** Esto se está complicando _(mirando a Cronos)_

**Sailor Saturn:** No estaría complicado si dejaran de intervenir _(dirigiéndose a Taurus)_

**Sailor Moon:** Por favor guerreros, tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos derrotar al mal, de lo contrario será más fácil para ellos ganar.

**Sailor Venus:** La unión hace la fuerza.

**Sailor Estelar:** CALIDAE _(coloca su manos frente a los guerreros y sailors mojados, secándolos de inmediato)_ así está mejor, nos vemos sailors _(desapareciendo con el brillo de una estrella)_

**¿QUÉ SE APROXIMA?**


	12. Pasado Oculto

**CAPITULO 12**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Sueño de Rei**

**-Las sailor scouts y los guerreros estelares se encuentran en el parque no. 10, cerca del mirador donde aparece una estrella a la cual se le acaba el brillo, se escucha una risa maléfica la cual proviene de entre los árboles, los vientos mortales cubren a las sailors que son protegidas por los guerreros los cuales perecen frente a ellas-**

**Rei:**¿Por qué nos protegieron? _(se dirige al salón del fuego sagrado, sin ver que alguien de cuatro patas la seguía)_ Por favor fuego sagrado ¿Qué significa este sueño? ¿Por qué ha cambiado?

**Solaris:** Estan empezando a recordar más pronto de lo que imaginaba, debo prevenir a los guerreros _(se retira del lugar)_

**Abuelo:** Rei, me preocupas debes descansar, sé que es tu deber procurar el futuro pero es suficiente, Nicholas está preocupado.

**Rei:** Ya basta abuelo, tú y Nicholas dejen de preocuparse estoy bien, es que no lo entienden _(exaltada)_

**Nicholas:** Lo siento Rei, en verdad me preocupas, cuando lo vas a entender.

**Rei:** Estoy… _(cae a los pies del abuelo)_

**Abuelo:** ¡!Rei!!

**Nicholas:** Llevémosla a su habitación, necesita dormir _(necesitan recordar el pasado oculto, lo mas pronto posible)_

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

**Akari:** Hola Nicholas, ¿está Rei?

**Nicholas:** Si, pero no se encuentra muy bien.

**Akari:** ¿Qué le sucede?

**Nicholas:** No ha dormido bien, eso la debilita además de que ayer se desmayó y tiene fiebre_ (consternado)_

**Akari:** Vamos a verla _(dirigiéndose a la habitación de Rei, donde se encontraba su abuelo)_

**Abuelo:** Hola Srita. Maeko.

**Akari:** Hola, me permite ayudar, necesito que salgan.

**Abuelo y Nicholas:** Si.

-AKARI MIRA FIJAMENTE A REI Y LE TOCA LA FRENTE A LO QUE ELLA REACCIONA CON UN SUSPIRO FRIO-

**Akari: **Debes relajarte Rei LIBRATO NEGRIS _(una luz sale de sus manos con un distintivo olor a flor de cerezo)_

**Abuelo: **¿Cómo la ves? _(entrando a la habitación, preocupado)_

**Akari:** Nicholas _(sacando una bolsita)_ dale esta infusión de hierbas para que pueda descansar.

**Nicholas:** Gracias, pero y la fiebre ¿cómo se la bajamos? ya intentamos con todo.

**Akari:** Pues… haz una infusión de menta, déjala enfriar con ayuda de hielo y moja unas toallas, tal vez le ayude.

**Abuelo:** Gracias niña _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Nicholas:** Gracias Akari.

**Akari:** Si no mejora tendrás que llevarla al hospital, esto puede complicarse _(mirando a Rei)_ me tengo que ir, regreso en la tarde.

**Nicholas:** Si descuida la cuidaré bien, aunque su abuelo no quiera la llevaré al hospital.

**Akari:** Más te vale.

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de Juntas**

**Michiru**: Quedó excelente ¿no te parece Akari?

**Haruka:** ¿Te ocurre algo cara de ángel?

**Akari:** Que… lo siento chicas estoy preocupada por Rei.

**Amy:** ¿Qué le sucede?

**Akari:** Parece que no ha dormido muy bien y esta mañana que fui a verla para entregarle unas cosas, estaba con fiebre; Nicholas está muy preocupado y su abuelo no quiere traerla al hospital.

**Darien:** Esto es serio ¿por qué no vamos a verla? Ya terminamos aquí.

**Luka:** Me parece bien, le daré estos planos al jefe del departamento de neotecnología para ver que opina. Nos veremos en el Templo Hikawa.

**Akari:** No perdamos tiempo _(dirigiéndose a todos)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación de Rei**

**Serena:** ¿Te sientes mejor Rei?

**Rei:** Si gracias Serena, la que me dio Akari me ha ayudado.

**Lita:** ¿Qué te dio?

**Nicholas:** Unas hierbas muy buenas, gracias a ellas Rei está mucho mejor.

**Mina:** Acaso es sabelotodo como Amy _(confundida)_

**-MINUTOS DESPUES LLEGAN LOS AUTOS DE HARUKA, LUKA Y DARIEN-**

**Akari:** ¿Cómo sigues Rei?

**Rei:** Mejor gracias Akari, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esa mezcla de hierbas?

**Luka:** ¿Qué mezclas… las de tu madre? _(dirigiéndose a la chica extrañado)_

**Akari:** Si, de hecho traigo su libro, porque no te lo quedas Nicholas así puedes ayudar mas a Rei _(entregándole el libro al joven)_

**Nicholas:** Gracias pero no puedo, es de su madre.

**Akari:** No te preocupes, se que lo cuidaras bien.

**Rei:** ¡!Akari!! (_Akari responde con una señal de silencio)_

**Darien:** Aun así debo revisarte Rei.

**Serena:** Eso me parece bien, eres el mejor _(abrazándolo fuertemente)_

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO-**

**Haruka:** ¿Cómo esta Darien?

**Hotaru:** ¿Se pondrá bien?

**Darien:** Claro, al parecer tu infusión la regeneró _(mirando a Akari)_

**Serena:** ¿Regeneró?

**Darien:** Estaba muy débil por la falta de sueño, pero ya esta mejor.

**Akari:** Me alegro _(sonriendo aliviada, en eso le suena el celular, a lo que se aleja para contestar)_

**Mina:** Parece enojada _(señalando a Akari)_

**Luka:** De seguro es Zack, últimamente hace cosas sin su consentimiento que arruina sus planes.

**Michiru:** ¿Por qué hacen eso?

**Haruka:** La manera en que la tratan me parece ridículo _(cruzando los brazos)_

**Amy:** Lo hacen por que la quieren proteger Haruka ¿verdad?

**Luka:** No te lo puedo negar Amy, crecimos juntos, nuestros padres eran investigadores y nosotros siempre estábamos solos.

**Darien:** Al ser la única mujer…se encargaban de cuidarla.

**Serena:** Eso es adorable.

**Hotaru:** Pero no le agrada mucho _(mirando a la joven de ojos turquesa)_

**Luka:** Es verdad, pero a veces pensamos que ella cuida de nosotros _(sonriendo)_

**Akari:** Esto es increíble, Zack ha aceptado la invitación de un programa televisivo para una entrevista.

**Lita:** ¿Y eso es malo?

**Akari:** Arruina todo _(enojada)_

**Haruka:** No vayas.

**Luka:** Esto será una entrevista muy importante para su carrera, no creo que pueda negarse.

**Akari:** Detesto cuando no me consulta, en especial acerca de mi trabajo _(sentándose en el porche de la casa)_ bueno será mejor que me vaya. Luka lleva a Amy y a las demás a su casa por favor.

**Luka:** ¿Tú como te iras?

**Akari:** Zack llegará en unos minutos.

**Darien:** Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sueño de Darien**

**Darien:** El Laberinto de las Rosas ¿este lugar?

**Aurika:** Te trae malos recuerdos… hermano.

**Darien:** No lo sé aun no me acuerdo, lo siento Aurika.

**Aurika:** El pasado debes recordar para poder al enemigo vencer _(repitiendo una y otra vez)_

**Darien:** ¿Qué significa? ¿Aurika?

**-ESA NOCHE EN CASA DE SERENA CUANDO SE DISPONÍA A DORMIR APARECIÓ UNA PALOMA BLANCA LA CUAL TRAÍA UNA FLECHA CON UNA NOTA-**

**Serena:** ¿Qué es esto? _(cuando toma la flecha con la nota, la paloma se convierte en polvo estelar)_

**Luna:** Por que no lo averiguamos.

**Serena:** Es de Sailor Estelar, dice que ya es tiempo de recordar el pasado. ¿Sabes que significa esto?

**Luna:** Ni idea, pero será mejor avisarle a las demás.

**Serena:** Buena idea, les diré que nos vemos en el departamento de Darien, pero… ¿cómo le haremos llegar nuestra respuesta a la Sailor Estelar?

**Luna:** Eso lo discutiremos luego.

**Escuchando todo desde el techo de la casa…**

**Alado:** Espero que esto sea buena idea.

**Solaris:** Ahora con mayor razón deben recordar el pasado oculto.

**Trueno:** El pasado ayudará a derrotar al enemigo.

**Mensajero:** Vamos, la princesa nos espera.

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Estudio**

**Haruka:** El viento se siente en calma.

**Hotaru:** Un enemigo menos que combatir, pero lo que se avecina será diferente y mas peligroso.

**Setsuna:** ¿Qué te dice el espejo? _(mirando a Michiru)_

**Michiru:** Las estrellas, no hay más _(consternada)_

**Haruka:** Debemos encontrar esa esencia de la luz, antes que los guerreros y el enemigo.

**Michiru:** ¿Para qué?

**Haruka:** Podremos exigir la verdad.

**Setsuna:** ¿Chantaje? No creo que funcione con ellos.

**Hotaru:** Tiene razón, debemos esperar.

**Haruka:** Detesto esperar _(golpeando la pared)_

**-ESA MAÑANA SERENA LES HABLA A LAS CHICAS POR EL COMUNICADOR Y **

**LES DICE QUE DEBEN VERSE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN **

**LO ANTES POSIBLE-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sala**

**Rei:** ¿Por qué la urgencia Serena?

**Luna:** Ayer por la noche recibimos esto de parte de Sailor Estelar _(dándole la nota a Darien)_

**Michiru:** En definitiva saben nuestras identidades.

**Mina:** ¿Qué dice la nota?

**Darien:** Quieren reunirse con nosotros… un pasado olvidado que recordar.

**Serena:** Lo que no dice es como les daremos la respuesta _(rascándose la cabeza)_

**Hotaru:** Con la marca de Geos.

**Chicas:** ¿Marca de Geos?

**Setsuna:** Cada una de ustedes tiene la marca de su planeta regente, al igual que la princesa de la Luna; el príncipe tiene su marca particular.

**Darien:** Así es como les haremos llegar la respuesta.

**Rei:** Lo que me preocupa es que saben quienes somos, pueden estar aliados con el enemigo ¿no creen?

**Lita:** Si es así estamos perdidas.

**Artemis:** No lo creo chicas, además el día en que se eliminó a Bor, Luna y yo sentimos una energía particular que provenía de la Sailor Estelar.

**Serena:** ¿Qué clase de energía?

**Luna:** La energía de la guardiana de la estrella de Geos.

**Amy:** ¿Guardiana de la estrella de Geos?

**Mina:** Pues claro Artemis… es la Sailor Estelar, haz la relación estelar es igual a estrella tontito _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_

**Haruka:** Por eso las estrellas la protegen _(sorprendida)_

**Michiru:** Mi espejo… por eso no podemos ver su rostro.

**Setsuna:** Darien, debes concertar la cita lo antes posible, lo que tengan que recordar será primordial para la batalla.

**Rei:** El punto de reunión puede ser el Templo, será un punto neutral.

**Lita:** A mi me parece bien ¿ustedes?

**Chicas:** Perfecto.

**MUSEO DE JUBBAN**

**- Oficina del Subdirector**

**Bastian:** Te esperaba ¿ya decidieron el día?

**Setsuna:** Si, dentro de 3 días en el Templo Hikawa a las 8:00 pm

**Bastian:** Gracias.

**Setsuna:** Me da gusto que ya se sepa la verdad, no me gusta ocultarles nada a las demás _(acercándose al joven)_

**Bastian:** Consideramos que es lo mejor, así sabrán por qué no queremos que intervengan.

**Setsuna:** Podemos protegernos solas _(dándose la vuelta y acercándose a la puerta para salir)_

**Bastian:** Lo sé _(la toma del brazo y la voltea para verla a los ojos)_ pero no me gustaría dejarte sola de nuevo _(besándola en los labios dulcemente, a lo que la joven no puede resistir)_

**Setsuna:** Debo irme _(separándose de él)_

**Bastian:** _(mirando con una gran sonrisa)_ siempre haces lo mismo, pero tarde o temprano estaremos juntos.

**Setsuna:** Adiós _(eso espero)_

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Invernadero**

**Akari:** No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Zack _(plantando casablancas y lirios, algo enojada)_

**Zack:** Lo siento, pensé que te agradaría _(disculpándose)_

**Akari:** Ni modo _(resignada)_ por lo menos el proyecto está listo ¿cuándo es la entrevista?

**Zack:** Dentro de una semana, además podrás invitar a las demás, nos dieron boletos.

**Akari:** Excelente, la verdad pensé que iba a ir sola.

**Ren:** Irás con nosotros te parece poco _(molesto)_

**Akari:** Claro que no _(ja, ja, ja)_ solo que es agradable estar con alguien mas aparte de ustedes.

**MANSION OSCURA**

**- Habitación Principal **

**Ero:** Es primordial encontrar esa esencia**, **por eso estoy ideando un plan magnifico.

**Eols:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Ero:** La esencia la debe de tener alguien puro ¿no es así?

**Eols:** Así es, continua.

**Cefis:** Pues bien, se hará una entrevista muy importante dentro de poco, muchas personas asistirán así que atacaré en masa para evitar que alguien intervenga.

**Eols:** Me parece perfecto _(sonrisa maléfica)_ la paciencia se me agota.

**Ero:** Sé que no es tu virtud pero ya pronto la tendrás _(riendo malévolamente)_

**-DESPUES DE LOS PASADOS TRES DIAS, LAS CHICAS SE ENTERARON QUE ACOMPAÑARIAN A AKARI Y A LOS CHICOS A LA ENTREVISTA, POR LO QUE ESTABAN EMOCIONADAS, INCLUSO NICHOLAS Y SAM HABIAN SIDO INVITADOS -**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Están seguras que es el día correcto?

**Sailor Mars:** Claro que si, acaso crees que no sabemos contar _(gritando)_

**Sailor Saturn:** Calma debemos estar atentas a lo que va a suceder.

**Sailor Venus:** Yo le daría mi beso de amor y belleza de Venus al guerrero Alado, es tan guapo _(corazones en los ojos)_

**Artemis:** Es todo lo que le interesa _(gota en la cabeza)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Alguien se acerca _(mirando la sombra de alguien subir por la escalinata)_

**Sailor Plut:** Estén listas sailor scouts.

**Sailor scouts:** Preparadas.

**-APARECEN LOS GUERREROS ESTELARES AL CENTRO DEL PATIO, LA QUE APARECíA EN LA ESCALINATA ERA SAILOR ESTELAR, TRAÍA EN LAS MANOS UN BÁCULO PLATEADO EN LA PUNTA SE VEÍA EL MISMO SÍMBOLO DE SU BROCHE RODEADO POR UNA ESFERA-**

**Sailor Estelar:** Me alegra que hayan aceptado esta reunión, creo que ya es hora de que la verdad del pasado oculto regrese a su mente _(mirando a Tuxedo Mask, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sailor Uranus)_

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿A qué pasado te refieres?

**Cronos:** A un pasado lleno de dolor para todos.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Todos? _(se referirá al sueño que tuve hace poco)_

**Mensajero:** Por favor Sailor Plut, haz lo tuyo.

**Sailor Plut:** Necesitaré la ayuda del báculo estelar _(observando el báculo que traía la guerrera estelar)_

**-LAS SAILOR PLUT Y SAILOR ESTELAR SE COLOCARON UNA FRENTE A LA OTRA, CRUZARON SUS B****Á****CULOS HASTA FORMAR UNA CRUZ Y DIJERON UNAS EXTRAÑAS PALABRAS-**

**Sailor Plut:** Ahora concéntrense en lo que van a ver.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**-SE VIERON TRANSPORTADAS AL PASADO MILENIO DE PLATA, EN EL PALACIO DE GEOS, HOGAR DE LOS HEREDEROS DE LA TIERRA-**

**Aurika:** ¿Qué te parece Endymión? _(mostrándole el vestido de distintos tonos de azul)_

**Endymión:** Bueno… no se mucho de vestidos pero es lindo.

**Aurika:** Me lo regaló la Princesa Serenity… las demás me regalaron este brazalete _(mostrándole un brazalete de estrellas)_

**Endymión:** ¿Y que te regalaron los chicos?

**Aurika:** Mis flores favoritas y chocolates ¿Tú que me vas a dar? _(expectativa)_

**Endymión:** Aun no lo sé, se me había olvidado que era tu cumpleaños.

**Aurika:** Si como no, ya vamos dime.

**Endymión:** Cierra los ojos.

**Aurika:** Siempre que hago eso, algo malo sucede, no gracias mejor dámelo ya _(extendiendo la mano)_

**Endymión:** Espero te guste _(le da una caja de madera, la cual adentro tenía una rosa de cristal)_

**Aurika:** Es hermosa… siempre la llevaré conmigo hermano _(abrazándolo tiernamente a lo que él correspondió con un beso en la frente)_

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**Sailor Moon:** En verdad se querían mucho _(mirando a Tuxedo Mask)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Eso creo _(decía con tristeza)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Debemos continuar, hay más.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**-TODOS SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS EN EL SALON DE BAILE, LOS SOBERANOS DE LOS PLANETAS DEL SISTEMA SOLAR, INVITADOS Y LOS GUERREROS ESTELARES-**

**Serenity:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el vestido, lo escogí con mucho cariño.

**Aurika:** Me encanta _(abrazando a la soberana de la Luna)_

**Cronos:** Disculpe alteza, los guerreros y yo quisiéramos que nos concediera una pieza de baile _(haciendo reverencia a la princesa Aurika)_

**Aurika:** No puedo negarles nada a mis mejores amigos _(se dirige con él al centro de la pista y comienza a bailar, cada uno de los guerreros bailó con la princesa)_

**Astro:** Me concedería a mi esta última pieza, princesa _(extendiendo su mano)_

**Aurika:** A ti más que a nadie le puedo negar, Astro _(sonrojándose)_

**Astro:** Gracias. Mi vida te pertenece al igual que mi corazón _(diciéndole al oído)_

**Cronos:** Me alegra que por fin el rey le haya confesado su amor a la princesa.

**Endymión:** Era de esperarse _(mirando a la pareja, algo celoso)_

**-DE PRONTO APARECE UNA NEBLINA EXTRAÑA DENTRO DEL SALON DE BAILE, A LO QUE LOS GUERREROS Y LAS SAILOR SCOUTS REACCIONARON CON POSICIONES DE ATAQUE-**

**Eols:** Felicidades Princesa Aurika. Por lo visto se convirtió en una hermosa joven, con gran sabiduría y poder _(mirando a la joven con deseo)_

**Endymión:** ¿Qué haces aquí Eols? Te dije claramente que estabas desterrado por lo que le quisiste hacer a mi hermana _(exaltado)_

**-ASTRO PROTEGIA A LA PRINCESA DE LA TIERRA CON SU CUERPO, ELLA ESTABA ASUSTADA PERO SU ROSTRO REFLEJABA FIRMEZA-**

**Trueno:** Astro saca a las princesas de aquí _(refiriéndose a Serenity y Aurika)_

**Mensajero:** ¡¡HIDRA, DEVORA¡¡

**Eols:** ¡¡TORNADO DE LA MUERTE¡¡ _(el ataque iba dirigido al guerrero de Mercurio pero algo intervino)_

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡¡RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO¡¡

**Eols:** No permitiré que intervengan con mis planes, ese poder será mío. Vientos oscuros ataquen.

**-CADA GUERRERO Y SAILOR SCOUT PELEABA ARDUAMENTE POR DETENER A LOS VIENTOS OSCUROS, MIENTRAS QUE ENDYMION SE ENCARGABA DE AYUDAR A ASTRO CON LAS PRINCESAS, PUES EOLS IBA DETRÁS DE ELLOS-**

**Astro:** Aquí estarán a salvo.

**Aurika:** Por favor Astro no vayas, no soportaría perderte _(tomándolo de la mano)_

**Astro:** Tranquila todos estaremos bien _(tocando su rostro dulcemente)_

**Serenity:** Por favor tengan cuidado.

**Eols:** Vaya pero si aquí están _(mirando a los tres dentro del laberinto de rosas) _sus amigos están muriendo y yo vengo por lo que me pertenece _(mirando a Aurika)_

**Astro:** No dejaré que te la lleves ¡¡ONDA SUPERSONICA DE ATLAS¡¡

**Eols:** ¡¡TORNADO DE LA MUERTE¡¡ _(el guerrero salió disparado hacia el otro extremo)_

**Aurika:** ¡¡Basta no lo lastimes, es a mí a quien quieres déjalos en paz.¡¡ _(gritando)_

**Serenity:** Aurika ¿Qué haces?

**Eols:** Hablas como toda una soberana _(extendiéndole la mano)_

**Endymión:** No te lo permitiré _(cortando su mano derecha con su espada)_

**Eols:** Estúpido ¿Qué haz hecho? _(mirando la sangre brotar por su herida)_

**-ENDYMION SE ACERCA A LAS PRINCESAS PARA VER SI NO ESTABAN HERIDAS…-**

**Aurika:** Astro por favor reacciona _(mirando al joven guerrero caído)_

**Endymión:** Aurika… ha muerto _(tocando el hombro de su hermana)_

**Serenity:** Imposible, el Rey del S… _(abrazándose a Endymión)_

**Aurika:** Jamás te lo voy a perdonar _(mirando a Eols que se retorcía del dolor)_

**Endymión:** No Aurika, no lo hagas por favor.

**Aurika:** ¡¡ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE¡¡ no puedo permitir que sus vidas se hayan acabado así, los guerreros murieron por mi culpa y ellas sufrirán por haberlos perdido _(saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos que parecían el brillo de estrellas)_

**Serenity:** Debe haber otra solución, detente _(suplicante)_

**Aurika:** No la hay… POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE GEOS, REGRESA EL TIEMPO Y HAZ OLVIDAR UN PASADO, UNA VIDA Y UNA MUERTE; EN EL FUTURO NOS REUNIEREMOS DE NUEVO Y LA MALDAD ENCERRADA EN LA PRISION DE ANDROMEDA QUEDARÁ.

**Endymión:** Aurika, hermana por favor _(tratando de llegar a ella)_

**Aurika:** Siempre te recordaré, como espero algún día lo hagas también hermano _(con lágrimas en los ojos y desapareciendo como polvo estelar)_

**-FIN FLAHSBACK-**

**Trueno:** Ella se sacrificó por nosotros _(apretando sus manos para no llorar)_

**Alado:** Algo del cual estaremos siempre agradecidos _(bajando la cabeza)_

**-ASTRO SE ENCONTRABA CERCA DE SAILOR ESTELAR, TENIA LOS PUÑOS Y LOS DIENTES TAN APRETADOS QUE ELLA SE DIO CUENTA-**

**Ignus:** Todo volvió a la normalidad, con la excepción de que no recordabas tener una hermana, ni que los guerreros existían.

**Sailor Plut:** Tiempo después ocurrió lo de la Reina Beryl y el negaverso.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Qué sucedió con el enemigo? ¿Por qué salio de esa prisión?

**Mensajero:** Hace poco se alinearon los planetas, esto provocó que las fuerzas que protegían la prisión se debilitaran causando su escape.

**Cronos:** Por eso estamos aquí de nuevo, debemos prevenir que el enemigo consiga la esencia de la luz.

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿Qué es la esencia de la luz?

**Taurus:** Es la fuente de poder más pura que existe, tan pura que a la vez se puede convertir en oscuridad si la maldad llega a apoderarse de ella.

**Sailor Mars:** Todavía falta destruir al viento oscuro del este.

**Alado:** Es el viento más peligroso de todos.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Por qué?

**Sailor Estelar:** Es la amante de Eols por lo tanto comparte su poder infernal _(mirando a Tuxedo Mask)_

**¿LOS LAZOS DEL PASADO NO SE UNEN EN EL PRESENTE?**

**¿QUÉ LE QUIZO HACER EOLS A LA PRINCESA AURIKA, EN EL PASADO?**


	13. El despertar de la bruja

**CAPITULO 12 **

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de Juntas**

**Luka:** Parece ser que el proyecto va muy bien _(observando el reporte de avances)_

**Amy:** ¿En cuanto tiempo crees que esté listo?

**Luka:** Si seguimos con este paso, aproximadamente en 3 semanas.

**Haruka:** Lo que significa que tenemos que celebrar.

**Sam:** ¿Qué se te ocurre? _(viendo a Haruka)_

**Haruka:** Ir a la feria este fin de semana ¿Qué les parece?

**Michiru:** Excelente, pero… ¿No tienes una entrevista Akari, este fin de semana?

**Akari: **Afortunadamente la hice ayer, así que estoy libre.

**-DESPUES DE LA REUNIÓN DEL HOSPITAL SE DIRIGIERON A LA CAFETERÍA DEL CROWN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LAS DEMAS PARA CONTARLES LOS PLANES DEL FIN DE SEMANA-**

**CAFETERÍA DEL CROWN**

**Serena:** Me parece buena idea, así descansamos de los exámenes.

**Lita:** ¿Estuvieron agotadores?

**Serena:** Ni que lo digas tuve que hacer una reseña de "El Principito" y ni le entendí muy bien _(cara de puchero)_

**Mina:** Pero si es una historia muy linda ¿Cómo no le entendiste?

**Amy:** ¿tú le entendiste Mina?

**Mina:** Bueno vi la película _(caída colectiva)_

**Haruka:** Estaremos listas para este fin de semana.

**Michiru:** Haruka participará en la feria.

**Akari:** ¿Qué harás Haruka?

**Haruka:** Competencia de autos.

**Serena:** Perfecto entonces nos veremos ahí.

-DESPUES DE COMER, TODOS SE ALISTARON PARA IRSE CADA UNA A SU CASA, EN ESO DARIEN LE COLOCA UNA NOTA A AKARI EN SU BOLSA,

ALGO QUE NO PASÓ DESAPERCIBIDO POR MICHIRU,

QUE SE LE HIZO BASTANTE EXTRAÑO -

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Habitación de Akari**

**Akari:** ¿Todavía sigues dormido Solaris? no tienes vergüenza _(la habitación era muy grande, estaba pintada de color azul marino, tenía los muebles de color blanco con ligeras líneas azul cielo, el piso era de madera clara, las cortinas de color blanco y en el techo se podían ver brillos simulando estrellas)_

**Solaris:** Estoy cansado, sabes lo que es buscarla _(dando un largo bostezo y estirándose sobre el almohadón)_

**Akari:** Lo sé, estaba jugando _(se le cae la bolsa y ve la nota)_ ¿Qué es esto?

**Solaris:** ¿qué cosa? _(mirando la nota en las manos de su ama)_

**Akari:** Es letra de Darien…quiere verme esta noche en su casa ¿Qué extraño? ¿Qué querrá?

**Solaris:** ¿Acaso no tiene novia? _(mirando a Akari)_

**Akari:** La tiene, es extraño que quiera verme esta noche y más sino me lo dijo enfrente de todas esta mañana _(mirando el papel muy extrañada)_

**Solaris:** Tendrás que ir.

**Akari:** Supongo.

**-CERCA DE AHÍ SE PODÍA VER A LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES OBSERVANDO LA ESCENA Y MAS QUE NADA SORPRENDIDAS POR NOTAR QUE LA MASCOTA DE SU AMIGA HABLABA-**

**Sailor Uranus:** Sugato ¿habla?

**Sailor Saturn:** Sabía que ese gato era extraño, pero no imaginé que tanto.

**Sailor Neptune:** Debemos averiguar la verdad acerca de Akari, hay algo que está ocultando y eso tiene que ver con el gato.

**Sailor Uranus:** Yo hablaré con ella, tal vez me diga algo _(mirando a la chica de ojos turquesa desde lejos)_

**Sailor Plut:** Vámonos _(necesito prevenir a Bastian, sobre lo descubierto)_

**-ESA NOCHE…-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sala**

**Darien:** Que bueno que pudiste venir _(haciendo entrar a la chica entusiasmado)_

**Akari:** Gracias _(extrañada)_ tu departamento es muy acogedor y veo que tienes muchas fotos con Serena… ¿Quién es ella? _(refiriéndose a la foto de una niña de cabello rosado)_

**Darien:** Es la prima de Serena, Rini _(nervioso)_ por favor siéntate ¿quieres te?

**Akari:** _(que le pasa, extrañada)_ no, lo que quiero saber es para que me pediste que viniera a verte en secreto _(molesta)_

**Darien:** No quería que nadie se enterara de nuestra reunión.

**Akari:** ¿Por qué? Acaso sucede algo que no quieras que los demás sepan, esto no me gusta nada Darien, es mejor que me vaya _(se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, pero él la detiene tomándola del brazo quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro)_

**Darien:** Quisiera que te quedaras _(viendo sus ojos turquesa)_

**Akari:** No me gusta esto, desde que regresamos de la casa del Risco te comportas de manera extraña ¿Qué te sucede? _(liberándose)_

**Darien:** No es lo que piensas.

**Akari:** Entonces ¿qué es? _(enojada)_

**Darien:** Siéntate por favor _(Akari se sienta pero se sentía incomoda)_ tú eres la única que puede ayudarme.

**Akari:** Yo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

**Darien:** Un anillo

**Akari:** ¿un anillo? Darien, yo no diseño joyería, soy arquitecta ¿lo recuerdas?

**Darien:** Lo sé, pero lo que he visto no me agrada, tienes mucha imaginación y sé que lo harás bien; por favor _(suplicante)_

**Akari:** Veré que puedo hacer, no te prometo mucho.

**Darien:** Gracias… quisiera que esto quedara entre nosotros.

**Akari:** Está bien si no tengo otra opción, no hay problema _(sonrisa nerviosa, que alivio)_ si es todo me retiro.

**Darien:** Te acompaño al auto.

**-AL SALIR DEL DEPARTAMENTO, HARUKA Y MICHIRU **

**OBSERVAN A LA PAREJA OCULTAS -**

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL DEPARTAMENTO**

**- Estacionamiento**

**Darien:** Gracias Akari _(besando su mejilla)_

**Akari:** De nada, pero desearía que no hicieras eso.

**Darien:** Lo siento _(sonrojado)_

**Akari:** Nos _vemos (alejándose en su auto azul clásico)_

**-ESE FIN DE SEMANA FUERON A LA FERIA, HABIA PUESTOS DE DELICIOSA COMIDA INTERNACIONAL DESDE EUROPA HASTA AMERICA, LOS ENCARGADOS VESTÍAN TRAJES TÍPICOS DE ACUERDO AL PAÍS-**

**Serena:** Todo se ve delicioso _(mirando un puesto de comida mexicana)_

**Mina:** Lo sé, todo se me antoja _(acercándose a ella)_

**Akari:** Se parecen demasiado _(riendo)_

**Ren:** ¡¡Chicas, que bueno que vinieron¡¡ _(viendo a Lita)_

**Amy:** No nos lo podíamos perder ¿tienes puesto de comida?

**Ren:** No _(rascándose la cabeza)_ soy el encargado de la gastronomía, me ofrecí para ayudar a los extranjeros; de hecho Bastian se ofreció para la carrera de autos.

**Haruka:** En serio _(rostro de travesura)_ no me habías dicho nada Akari.

**Akari:** Ni siquiera sabía, de seguro se enteró que estarías y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, ya vez que la última vez esa cosa los atacó.

**Michiru:** Tienes razón, recuérdale su incidente de las inyecciones _(burlándose)_

**Luka:** Que no te escuche, capaz que sale corriendo _(besando a Amy en la mejilla)_

**- TODOS SE DIVERTÍAN DE LO LINDO, PERO HARUKA Y MICHIRU MIRABAN ATENTAMENTE AL NOVIO DE LA RUBIA Y A LA CHICA DE OJOS TURQUESA, YA QUE ACTUABAN MUY SOSPECHOSOS-**

**Bastian:** Se me olvidó, no puede ser.

**Akari:** ¿qué cosa Bastian?

**Jiro:** ¿Acaso se te olvidó la ficha de inscripción?

**Bastian:** Creo que si, iré a buscarla.

**Akari:** No te preocupes iré yo _(la chica se aleja del grupo, hacia el estacionamiento)_

**Sam:** ¡¡Te acompaño¡¡

**Akari:** No será necesario, el auto no está lejos _(dándole un tierno beso)_

**-EN ESO SE ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOSIÓN, LOS CHICOS CREYERON QUE ERAN LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES HASTA QUE ALGUIEN GRITA, TODOS VOLTEARON A VER DE DONDE PROVENÍA Y SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ERA EL LUGAR DONDE AKARI ESTABA, DARIEN SE ENCONTRABA MAS CERCA Y PUDO VER A UN MONSTRUO ATACAR A LA CHICA DE OJOS TURQUESA-**

**Darien:** Déjala en paz.

**Cefis:** Vaya pero si ahí viene el novio _(ja, ja, ja)_ Azuro encárgate de él.

**Azuro:** Vamos a ver _(su cuerpo parecía una lámpara de lava de los años 70's y de sus orejas despedía un humo con un olor desagradable)_

**Akari:** Vete Darien_(diciendo con dificultad pues el monstruo la tenía por el cuello)_

**Darien:** No pienso dejarte.

**Azuro:** Que lindo "HUMO SOFOCANTE" _(el lugar se cubre de humo y a Darien se le dificulta respirar)_

**Akari:** "INFLUJO PURITAS" _(el humo desaparece con una ráfaga de viento despidiendo un aroma a flor de cerezo)_

**Azuro:** ¿qué hiciste? _(sujetando su garganta más fuerte, en eso una rosa lastima al monstruo liberando a Akari)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** No dejaré que lastimes a una persona como ella _(acercándose a una inconsciente Akari)_

**Sailor Neptune:** No te permitiremos más daño "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA, TIEMBLA", saca a Akari de aquí Tuxedo Mask.

**Azuro:** "HUMO SOFOCANTE"

**Sailor Mercury:** "FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO"

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA, DEVORA"

**Azuro:** Detesto el agua "HUMO SOFOCANTE"

**Sailor Venus: "**CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS" _(atando al monstruo fuertemente)_

**Taurus:** Es mi turno Sailor Venus "ESCUDO TITAN, CONGELA"

**Cronos:** ¡¡Ahora Sailor Moon¡¡

**Cefis:** No funcionará _(arrebatándole el cetro lunar)_ "DESTELLO OSCURO"

**-CERCA DE AHÍ, DARIEN VE LAS HERIDAS DE AKARI QUE NO SON SERIAS, **

**LO QUE NO COMPRENDÍA ES COMO PUDO HACER ESO-**

**Darien:** Akari reacciona.

**Akari:** ¿qué sucedió? El monstruo… _(exaltada)_

**Darien:** Tranquila, las sailor scouts se encargarán.

**Akari:** Necesito ir allá.

**Astro:** Es muy peligroso _(mirando a Darien abrazabar a Akari)_

**Akari:** Sé lo que hago _(se libera de Darien y corre hacia donde estaba la acción)_

**Darien y Astro:** ¡¡Espera¡¡

**-AKARI LLEGA A LA ESCENA Y SE SORPRENDE DE VER A LOS GUERREROS **

**Y SAILOR SCOUTS PELEANDO CONTRA CEFIS Y AZURO-**

**Akari:** Basta, déjalos en paz.

**Cefis:** Miren quien vino aquí, un ser humano inútil.

**-TODAS DIRIGEN SU MIRADA HACIA AKARI, EXTRAÑADOS DE QUE LA CHICA SE ENFRENTARA A ELLA CON SEGURIDAD-**

**Sailor Moon:** Vete de aquí.

**Akari:** No.

**Cefis:** Azuro atácala.

**Sailor Saturn:** "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO" _(algo sucedía con Akari, sus cabellos comenzaban a flotar, sus ojos están en blanco y de sus manos aparecía un brillo extraño)_

**Cronos:** ¡¡Akari no¡¡

**Cefis:** ¿qué es eso?

**Akari:** No reconoces una bola de energía cuando la vez "BUBLEX FINITO" _(arrojando la bola de energía hacia el monstruo)_

**Azuro:** Adiós, ama _(el monstruo desaparece dejando una estela de humo)_

**-LAS SAILOR SCOUTS, LOS GUERREROS Y DARIEN MIRABANSORPRENDIDOS, LA BRUJA HABÍA DESPERTADO DE SU SUEÑO COMPLETAMENTE-**

**Cefis:** Imposible ¿cómo un ser humano inútil pudo destruir a mi monstruo?

**Akari:** No soy un simple ser humano _(algo debilitada)_ "POR EL CRISTAL DE GEOS, GUARDIAN DE LA ESTRELLA, TRANSFORMACION" _(todo se cubre de una oscuridad, aparece una estrella fugaz que se coloca en el pecho de la joven y la encierra en una burbuja que explota completamente transformada en Sailor Estelar, tomando el báculo en su mano derecha hacia arriba)_

**Sailor scouts: **¡¡Queeeee¡¡

**Cefis:** Esa tonta es Sailor Estelar _(sorprendida, lo que dio la oportunidad perfecta para atacarla) _

**Astro:** "ONDAS SUPERSÓNICAS DE ATLAS"

**Cefis:** ¡!Cuidado tonto!!

**Sailor Estelar:** La que debería de tener cuidado eres tú Cefis, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas "ANILLO GUARDIÁN, PROTEGE"

**Cronos:** "TORMENTA DE ARENA"

**Cefis:** Esos trucos, ya me tienen harta, "DESTELLO OSCURO"

**Alado:** "FLECHA ALADA, TIRO AL BLANCO"

**Sailor Plut:** "TORNADO DEL TIEMPO"

**Cefis:** Me las pagarán _(viendo sus nuevas heridas, se notaba que había sido lastimada con anterioridad)_

**Taurus:** Te lo mereces "ESCUDO TITAN, CONGELA"

**Guerreros:** ¡!Ahora!!

**Sailor Uranus:** "ESPADA DE URANO, ELIMINA"

**-EL VIENTO OSCURO DEL OESTE FUE ELIMINADO, QUEDANDO SOLO EL RASTRO DE UN BRAZALETE Y UN LISTÓN DE SU CABELLO -**

**Sailor Estelar:** Al fin _(desmayándose)_

**Darien:** Hay que llevarla a mi departamento está mas cerca _(tomándola en sus brazos)_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Habitación**

**Serena:** ¿Cómo está Darien?

**Darien:** Débil, ha perdido mucha energía _(revisándola)_ ¿ya le avisaron a los demás?

**Setsuna:** Si están abajo, no tardarán en subir.

**Darien:** Gracias.

**- Sala**

**Haruka:** Jamás pensé, que ella fuera Sailor Estelar _(cruzando los brazos)_

**Hotaru:** Tienes razón, sus energías son totalmente diferentes.

**Rei:** Entonces ella es la hermana perdida de Darien ¿o no?

**Lita:** Tiene que serlo.

**Amy:** Eso quiere decir que los chicos son los guerreros ¿no creen?

**Michiru:** Es obvio que sí.

**Mina:** ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

**Artemis:** ¿Pero acaso, no las habían visto separadas?

**Setsuna:** Seguirá siendo una incógnita, hasta que nos revelen la verdad _(sentándose a lado de Hotaru)_

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO, TOCARON A LA PUERTA, ERAN LOS CHICOS Y SAM, COSA QUE SORPRENDIÓ A DARIEN PUES PENSABA QUE LO ODIABAN-**

**Sam:** ¿Donde está Darien?

**Serena:** Está en la habitación, te llevo.

**Sam:** Gracias _(siguió a Serena)_

**Bastian:** Supongo que saben atar cabos _(viendo a Haruka)_

**Haruka:** No somos tan tontas, Cronos.

**Luka:** Lo sabemos, pero queríamos asegurarnos.

**Michiru:** ¿Asegurarse de qué? _(levantándose del sofá)_

**Zack:** De que estaban a salvo.

**Hotaru:** ¿A salvo?

**Jiro:** El enemigo busca la esencia de la luz, queríamos asegurarnos de que no fueran ninguna de ustedes, en verdad lo sentimos pero no hemos hecho otra cosa mas que protegerlas.

**Rei:** ¿Tú también Nicholas?

**Nicholas:** Siempre supe que eras la Sailor de fuego, no quería que salieras lastimada _(tocando su rostro con una caricia)_

**Ren:** ¿Cómo sigue Sam?

**Sam: **Dormida, ese hechizo la debitó demasiado, le dije que no lo hiciera _(golpeando la pared)_

**Bastian: **¿Crees que nos la podamos llevar a casa?

**Darien:** _(interviniendo rápidamente)_ será mejor que no la muevan para evitar una recaída _(Serena, se puso celosa)_

**Serena:** ¿es necesario? _(molesta)_

**Sam:** Creo que sí, no podemos llevarla al hospital, como explicar su baja de energía.

**Bastian:** Está bien, espero la cuides bien Darien _(estrechando su mano)_

**Serena:** Pero… no es justo.

**Rei:** Serena, deja de ser tan infantil.

**Amy:** Después de todo ella es la hermana de Darien.

**-AL VER QUE SE ENCONTRABA ESTABLE, SE RETIRARON, DARIEN DECIDIÓ QUEDARSE A DORMIR EN EL SOFÁ QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LA HABITACIÓN POR SI ALGO SUCEDÍA, A MEDIA NOCHE…-**

**Darien:** Parece que ya se encuentra mejor, Luna.

**Luna:** ¿Por qué insististe en que se quedara?

**Darien:** No lo sé, creo que fue un impulso, de protegerla tal y como lo hacia en el pasado _(mirando a Akari dormir)_

**Luna:** Pues ella tiene un gran poder.

**Darien:** Así es _(se acerca a la chica y nota algo extraño cuando toma su pulso, una marca)_ ¿qué es esto?

**Luna:** ¿Qué cosa? _(mirando la muñeca de Akari)_

**Darien:** La marca de Geos _(símbolo antiguo de la Tierra)_

**Luna:** Es cierto _(sorprendida)_ por eso siempre la veíamos con ese brazalete.

**-EN ESO AKARI ABRE LOS OJOS Y LO PRIMERO QUE VE SON LOS OJOS AZULES DE DARIEN POR LO QUE GRITA, A LO QUE DARIEN LE TAPA LA BOCA PARA QUE SE CALLARA-**

**Akari:** ¿Qué sucede aquí? _(exaltada y levantándose de la cama)_

**Darien:** Tranquila, todo está bien hermana.

**Akari:** ¿hermana? _(asustada)_

**Darien:** Si…sailor estelar _(sentando a Akari en la cama)_

**Akari:** En verdad lo siento, no quería ocultarles la verdad pero era necesario.

**Darien:** Te perdono Kika _(dándole un vaso con agua y una aspirina)_

**Akari:** Gracias _(sonriendo)_

**Darien:** Las demás lo tomaron muy bien si es lo que te preocupa.

**Akari:** No es eso, solo que tenía miedo de que salieran lastimadas.

**Darien:** ¿por qué?

**Akari:** Cuando nos atacaron a mis padres y a mi, no fue nada agradable _(dando sorbos al vaso con agua)_

**Darien:** ¿quiénes los atacaron?

**Akari:** Black Moon, lo único que recuerdo es que nos pedían el cristal de plata, después de eso desperté en el hospital con mis padres muertos y recordando una vida pasada, una vida en el Milenio de Plata.

**Darien:** ¿y los guerreros? _(mirando a Akari)_

**Akari:** Ellos lo supieron hace 10 años, ahí fue cuando empezó la sobreprotección, hasta después entendí el porqué.

**Luna:** ¿Sabes quien tiene la esencia de la luz? _(tapándose la boca)_

**Akari:** Tranquila Luna, siempre he sabido que tú y Artemis hablaban, Solaris también lo hace _(riendo) _y respondiendo a tu pregunta no lo sé.

**Luna:** Entonces debemos darnos prisa, el eclipse no tarda en llegar.

**- AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, AKARI SE LEVANTÓ TEMPRANO PARA HACER EL DESAYUNO, PUES DARIEN SE HABÍA QUEDADO DESPIERTO TODA LA NOCHE -**

**- Cocina**

**Akari: **Veamos que tiene Darien por aquí _(buscando ingredientes en la alacena)_

**Solaris:** Deberías de estar descansando _(trepando la barra de la cocina)_

**Akari:** Estoy bien, gracias _(saca una caja de harina para hot cakes)_

**-AKARI EMPIEZA A COCINAR, EL DULCE AROMA A VAINILLA Y CANELA VA SURGIENDO HACIA LA HABITACIÓN DE DARIEN, **

**QUE DESPIERTA POR EL OLOR-**

**Darien:** ¿No deberías de estar descansando? _(bostezando)_

**Akari:** Estoy bien, te lo dije desde anoche pero no me quisiste hacer caso, hermano _(dándole vuelta al hot cake)_

**Darien:** No debiste molestarte.

**Akari:** Espero te guste el café como lo preparé y aquí tienes los hot cakes _(acercándole un plato acompañado de frutas)_

**Darien:** Gracias, se ve delicioso.

**Akari:** Aquí tienen _(dándole uno a Luna y otro a Solaris)_

**Darien:** Parece ser que les gusta _(boca llena)_

**Akari:** Tú no cambias _(riendo)_ hice algunos diseños, para que los veas.

**Darien:** Ok.

**-DESPUES DE DESAYUNAR, RECOGER LA COCINA Y TOMAR UN BAÑO (AKARI YA LO HABIA HECHO) SE FUERON A LA SALA A VER LOS DISEÑOS-**

**Darien:** Son lindos, no se cual escoger _(mirando 5 hojas sobre la mesa)_

**Luna: **¡Todos son hermosos¡

**Akari: **Tómate tu tiempo, creo que no hay prisa ¿o sí?

**-EN ESO TOCAN A LA PUERTA, ERA SERENA A LO QUE DARIEN OCULTO **

**LOS DISEÑOS RÁPIDAMENTE, AKARI SE FUE A LA HABITACIÓN **

**A TOMAR SUS COSAS E IRSE-**

**Darien:** Pasa Serena _(dándole un tierno beso, que derritió a la chica)_

**Serena:** ¿Dónde esta Akari?

**Akari:** Ya voy de salida _(guiñando un ojo)_ Gracias por todo Darien nos vemos después _(riendo)_

**Serena:** De hecho Sam está afuera, le dije que me acompañara pero no quiso.

**Akari:** Gracias Serena, nos vemos.

**Darien:** Adiós y cuídate hermana.

**Akari:** Si _(sonrojada)_

**Serena:** Parece que le incomodó.

**Darien:** Por fin la encontré Serena.

**Serena:** Me da gusto por ti.

**-A LAS AFUERAS DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN-**

**Akari:** Acaso pensaba escalar la torre para rescatarme, joven guerrero.

**Sam:** Akari, amor ¿cómo te sientes? _(dándole un beso)_

**Akari:** Mejor, la verdad desde anoche, pero no me dejó ir, es algo exagerado _(abrazándolo)_

**Sam:** Bueno, es tu hermano, los demás estaban preocupados y…

**Akari:** Lo sé mandaron a Solaris _(subiéndose al auto pues Sam le había abierto la puerta)_

**Sam:** Lo sé, me lo dijeron y al parecer ya no habrá enfrentamientos entre nosotros. **Akari:** Ya era hora, su majestad _(besándolo dulcemente)_

**Sam:** ¿a dónde quieres ir?

**Akari: **Al parque, quiero caminar un poco.

**Sam: **Muy bien al parque será.

**MANSION OSCURA**

**- Habitación Principal**

**Eols:** Parece ser que nuestros inútiles aliados fueron eliminados.

**Ero:** Lo sé _(abrazándolo por detrás)_

**Eols:** Debes encontrar ese flujo de energía tan poderoso que sentiste ayer.

**Ero:** Lo tendrás, aparte de la esencia de la luz. Recuerda que el eclipse se acerca.

**Eols:** Será la oportunidad perfecta _(riendo malévolamente)_

**¿QUIÉN TIENE LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ?**

**¿LAS SAILOR SCOUTS TENDRAN NUEVOS PODERES O NUEVAS TRANSFORMACIONES?**


	14. El cumpleaños de la Luna

**CAPITULO 14 **

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sala**

**Darien:** Por fin escogí el diseño que más me agradó _(enseñándole el boceto)_

**Akari:** También es mi favorito ¿ya tienes donde llevarlo para que lo hagan?

**Darien:** Ya investigué pero ninguno lo hace en menos de una semana.

**Akari:** Ya veo… tengo un amigo que es joyero, si se lo pido seguro hace el diseño en menos de 3 días.

**Darien:** ¿Harías eso por mí? _(entusiasmado)_

**Akari:** Claro ¿por qué no vamos ahora? seguro está en el taller.

**Darien:** Démonos prisa _(salen del apartamento)_

**Ocultas en la oscuridad del pasillo…**

**Michiru:** Ellos algo se traen, desde cuando tienen esas confianzas y se toman de la mano.

**Haruka:** Es mejor seguirlos_(apretando los puños)_

**-SE DIRIGEN AL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD…-**

**Akari:** ¿Me quieres decir hacia donde vas?

**Darien:** Al centro joyero de Jubban _(extrañado por la pregunta)_

**Akari:** Dirígete al parque ecológico, vamos al taller no a la tienda.

**Darien:** De acuerdo.

**-ASÍ QUE CAMBIARON DE DIRECCIÓN Y SE DIRIGIERON AL PARQUE ECOLÓGICO, DE AHÍ TOMARON UNA RUTA HACIA LA SALIDA DE LA CIUDAD HASTA QUE LLEGARON A UNA CASA OCULTA ENTRE LOS BOSQUES-**

**Akari:** Aquí es _(dirigiendo su mirada hacia la casa en el paraje)_

**Darien:** ¿Aquí tiene el taller?

**Akari:** Lo tiene en el primer piso, el segundo piso es su casa vamos _(jalándolo del brazo pues se había quedado en shock por lo lindo del lugar)_

**-HARUKA Y MICHIRU LOS HABÍAN ESTADO SIGUIENDO HASTA ENCONTRAR ESE PARAJE CERCA DE LA AUTOPISTA, POR LO QUE DECIDIERON ESPIARLOS EN CUALQUIER COSA QUE ESTUVIERAN HACIENDO-**

**Akari:** Déjame llamarle para decirle que estamos afuera _(tomando su celular)_ ¿Kori?

**Kori:** ¿Akari? enseguida les abro.

**-EN ESO ABREN LA PUERTA Y APARECE UN JOVEN ALTO, **

**GUAPO DE CABELLO AZUL Y OJOS GRISES-**

**Kori:** Llegaron bastante rápido _(quitándose las gafas)_

**Akari:** Un gusto verte de nuevo _(dándole un gran abrazo)_

**Kori:** Lo mismo digo, ¿quién es tu amigo?

**Akari:** Su nombre es Darien Chiba y quiere pedirte un favor, espero le puedas ayudar.

**Kori:** Claro pasen _(dándoles la bienvenida a su taller)_

**-EN ESO EN EL CROWN…-**

**Serena:** ¿Queeeeee?

**Mina:** Si Serena, vimos a Darien y a Akari juntos saliendo de la ciudad.

**Amy:** De seguro es una equivocación chicas _(calmando a Serena)_

**Serena:** Ya me lo temía, por eso está raro conmigo, prefiere a su hermana _(llorando a mares)_

**Rei:** Deja de llorar Serena, no es para tanto, háblale y pregunta donde se encuentra.

**Serena:** Buena idea _(marca al celular de Darien)_ ¿Darien, estas ocupado? _(el chico le contesta que está en una junta muy importante y que le marca al rato)_

**Lita:** ¿Qué te dijo?

**Serena:** Que está en una junta _(haciendo puchero)_ de seguro lo hechizó con su brujería.

**Luna:** Cálmate Serena _(si tan sólo supiera)_

**Artemis:** ¿te sucede algo Luna?

**Luna:** No solo estaba pensando ¿quién puede tener la esencia de la luz? _(nerviosa)_

**Amy:** Luna tiene razón aun no hemos encontrado a esa persona _(consternada)_

**-DE REGRESO EN EL TALLER DE JOYERÍA-**

**Akari:** Y por eso pensé en ti _(contándole el plan)_

**Kori:** Ya veo, no te preocupes puedo hacértelo hoy mismo y puede que esté listo para mañana.

**Darien:** Eso si que es rapidez.

**Akari:** Lo que queremos es que esté listo antes de la fiesta.

**Kori:** Lo estará.

**Darien:** Muchas gracias, si es todo nos retiramos y… sus honorarios.

**Kori:** Descuida, al ser amigo de Akari tómalo como un regalo para esa persona especial.

**Akari:** Muchas gracias Kori _(dándole un beso en la mejilla)_

**-HARUKA Y MICHIRU LOS VIERON SALIR DE LA CASA MUY CONTENTOS, ALGO QUE MOLESTÓ A HARUKA PUES NO SE IMAGINABA LO QUE HACÍAN JUNTOS-**

**Haruka:** Me las van a pagar, no pueden hacer eso ¿o si?

**Michiru:** Debemos decirle a Setsuna.

**-RUMBO A LA CIUDAD…-**

**Darien:** Creo que fue algo bueno que nos encontráramos Akari, en verdad me hacías falta.

**Akari:** Lo que sea por los hermanos, los preparativos de la fiesta están casi listos, los disfraces también así que no te preocupes, ese día será perfecto _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Darien:** Eso espero, lo bueno es que las demás no saben nada, de lo contrario le dirían.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sala**

**Serena:** ¿Donde estuviste después de la junta?

**Darien:** Estuve realizando algunos asuntos pendientes ¿porqué, pasó algo?

**Serena:** No nada, sólo que las chicas te vieron ir con Akari a las afueras de la ciudad.

**Darien:** Ahh… eso, la acompañe porque Sam me pidió que no la dejara sola, es todo.

**Serena:** ¿Es cierto?

**Darien:** No tengo porqué mentirte_ (necesito advertirle a Akari y decirle a Sam)_

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Habitación de Akari, llamada de Darien**

**Akari: **¿Bueno? _(arreglaba su cabello, pues tenía una cita con Sam)_

**Darien:** Casi nos descubren, debemos tener mas cuidado _(contándole lo ocurrido hace algunas horas)_

**Akari:** Descuida, Sam ya sabe nuestros planes, nos apoyará en lo necesario.

**Darien:** Gracias, todo sigue en pie, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

**Akari:** Por supuesto, adiós y buenas noches Darien.

**- Estudio**

**Bastian:** Por eso ha estado con él la mayor parte del tiempo, no tienes porqué preocuparte _(explicando el plan de Darien)_

**Setsuna:** Lo siento, las demás se han imaginado lo peor.

**Bastian:** Lo sé, una traición, pero te aseguro que no es así, ella ama a _Sam (tomando una taza de té)_ como yo a ti.

**Setsuna:** Por el momento no podemos estar juntos, no hasta encontrar la esencia de la luz y derrotar al enemigo, no queremos que el pasado se repita ¿o si? _(abrazando al joven)_

**Bastian:** Eso nunca _(tomando rostro y besándola)_

**-DOS DÍAS PASARON, LAS CHICAS RECIBIERON INVITACIONES PARA UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES, TODAS ESTABAN EMOCIONADAS EN ESPECIAL SERENA, PUES SERÍA UN DÍA MUY LINDO EL IR A ESA FIESTA ACOMPAÑADA DE SUS AMIGAS, ADEMÁS DE QUE HABÍAN RECIBIDO DISFRACES MUY LINDOS-**

**CADA DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO**

**- Habitación de Serena**

**Serena:** La fiesta será muy especial ¿no creen?

**Mina:** Ya lo creo, Zack y yo iremos disfrazados de Campanita y Peter Pan.

**Amy:** Luka y yo seremos Cleopatra y Marco Antonio _(ruborizándose)_

**Rei:** Nicholas irá de soldado inglés y yo de indígena americana.

**Serena:** ¿ya son novios Rei? _(curiosa)_

**Rei:** Pues si… desde hace unos días _(sonrojada)_

**Lita:** Ya era hora, igual que Ren y yo, somos novios desde la feria _(riendo nerviosa)_ iremos disfrazados de La bella y la Bestia.

**Hotaru:** Jiro me invitó e iremos de los Locos Adams _(sonriendo)_ ¿y ustedes? _(refiriéndose a Haruka y Michiru)_

**Michiru:** Poseidón y Sirena.

**Setsuna:** Bastian y yo iremos de hechiceros ¿y tú princesa?

**Serena:** Pues Darien irá de príncipe así que iré de su princesa, no es genial.

**Haruka:** Por supuesto _(apretando los dientes)_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sala**

**Darien:** Todo listo ¿y el anillo?

**Akari:** Descuida, aquí lo tienes _(dándole una caja pequeña)_

**Darien:** Es más lindo de lo que imaginé, Kori se lució _(viendo el anillo)_

**Sam:** Estoy de acuerdo, en verdad es hermoso, tal vez me haga uno en el futuro _(mirando a Akari)_

**Akari:** La fiesta es mañana ¿ya tienes los disfraces amor?

**Sam:** Claro mi amada "Julieta" el tuyo está en el auto.

**Darien:** Entonces todo listo para mañana _(mirando el anillo)_

**-LA NOCHE PASÓ, TODAS ESTABAN NERVIOSAS PUES NO SABÍAN COMO ESTARÍA LA FIESTA, ADEMÁS PORQUE NO CELEBRARIAN FORMALMENTE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SERENA, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…-**

**SOCIEDAD DE ARQUITECTOS, 2 HRS. ANTES**

**- Salón de Baile**

**S. Taharo:** Todo se ve hermoso Srita. Maeko _(observando la decoración)_

**Akari:** Gracias maestro, sólo espero que nada arruine esta velada.

**Ren:** Lo mismo espero, no saben el trabajo que me costó guardar el secreto, especialmente a Lita.

**Luka:** Tranquilo que no fuiste el único.

**Akari:** Vamos chicos, no se quejen que ellas se verán espectaculares con los disfraces que les escogí.

**Zack:** Lo dirás por ti… porque yo me tengo que poner mallas _(disgustado)_

**Bastian:** Bueno será mejor irnos para arreglarnos e ir por las chicas _(sacando las llaves de su bolsillo)_

**Chicos:** Vámonos.

**-TIEMPO DESPUES, CADA UNO FUE POR SU NOVIA Y VAYA QUE AKARI **

**TENÍA RAZÓN SE VEÍAN ESPECTACULARES-**

**SOCIEDAD DE ARQUITECTOS**

**-Salón de Baile**

**Serena:** Vaya el salón está espectacular _(las mesas estaban adornadas de manteles en color marfil, las sillas con moños de color rosa pálido y había globos de color blanco, marfil, rosas, dorados)_

**Darien:** Me alegra que te guste, porque es para ti.

**Amy:** ¿A qué te refieres Darien?

**Akari:** Esta fiesta no es sólo de disfraces, esta es tú fiesta de cumpleaños.

**Serena:** En serio, ¿para mi?

**Akari:** Por eso nos comportábamos extraños, pues no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa.

**Rei:** Pudimos ayudarles.

**Darien:** Conociendo la curiosidad de Serena… hubiera sido muy fácil revelarle el secreto.

**Mina:** En eso tiene razón, Serena es muy insistente en ese aspecto _(riendo)_

**Haruka:** ¿Pero hay algo más, no es así?

**Akari:** No que yo sepa _(mirando a Darien nerviosa)_ vamos a disfrutar la fiesta les parece.

**En eso se acercan unos amigos…**

**Molly:** Felicidades Serena _(abrazando a la chica)_

**Kelvin:** Lo mismo digo Serena y déjame decirte que te vez hermosa _(acomodándose las gafas)_

**Serena:** Gracias chicos.

**Molly:** Que cumplas muchos mas y disfruta, nos vemos después, andaremos por aquí.

**-LAS HORAS PASARON Y TODOS SE DIVERTÍAN MUCHO, LA MEDIANOCHE LLEGÓ Y LA GRAN SORPRESA IBA A PASAR-**

**Akari:** Por favor todos escuchen con atención, hay alguien aquí a la que las sorpresas no han terminado _(viendo a Serena)_

**Darien:** Acércate Serena _(extendiendo su mano)_ este día quiero que sea especial y creo que es el momento que todos sepan mis verdaderas intenciones.

**Haruka:** Si llega a…

**Setsuna:** Calma Haruka, escucha y verás la verdad.

**Darien:** Serena, te amo y quiero decírtelo todos los días de mi vida, por eso _(arrodillándose)_ quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa _(mostrándole un anillo de platino con una luna creciente y encima de esta un diamante azul, por dentro tenía grabada la frase "te amo")_

**Serena:** Darien… por supuesto que sí _(besándolo tiernamente)_

**Akari:** Muchas felicidades _(acercándose a Haruka y Michiru)_ por eso estaba con en él en la casa del paraje.

**Michiru:** ¿Sabías que te seguíamos? _(intrigada)_

**Akari:** Claro, soy una bruja, en verdad no puedo creer que hayan pensado que Darien y yo teníamos algo, sería como incesto _(haciendo cara de asco)_

**Haruka:** Lo sentimos cara de ángel, es que Serena es nuestra amiga también y…

**Akari:** Disculpa aceptada, ahora a disfrutar _(alejándose para ir con Sam)_

**Setsuna:** Les dije que esperaran.

**- En el Jardín**

**Serena:** Darien, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo _(colocando su cabeza en su hombro)_

**Darien:** Y a mi el hombre más feliz del universo, mi princesa de la Luna _(besándola a luz de la Luna llena)_

**EN ESO UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ, PARECE Y AMBOS PIDEN UN DESEO, LA NOCHE NO PUDO SER MAS PERFECTA**

**¿QUE HABRÁN DESEADO LOS PRÍNCIPES A LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ?**

**¿UNA BODA ESPECTACULAR? ¿LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL ENEMIGO?**

**¿LA APARICIÓN DE LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ?**


	15. El eclipse

**CAPITULO 15 **

**-DÍAS DESPUES DE LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y DEL COMPROMISO, QUE LA FAMILIA DE SERENA TUVO QUE ACEPTAR EN ESPECIAL KENJI, PUES SABÍA QUE ESE JOVEN ERA LA FELICIDAD DE SU HIJA, ALGO SE APROXIMABA-**

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Estudio**

**Bastian:** Ahora que todos saben la verdad, es necesario estar alertas en especial este día.

**Serena:** ¿Por qué lo dices, Bastian?

**Setsuna:** Por que está por suceder el eclipse.

**Amy:** ¿Y eso qué consecuencias puede traer con el enemigo?

**Luka:** Puede descubrir la ubicación de la esencia de la luz.

**Zack:** Hemos estado investigando desde que llegamos a Tokio y aún no sabemos quien es el dueño.

**Haruka:** ¿Cómo se puede descubrir la esencia? _(mirando a Bastian)_

**Ren:** El eclipse traerá oscuridad a Tokio, tal y como sucedió con la aparición del circo Dead Moon hace muchos años.

**Akari:** La luz siempre busca un camino para salir de la oscuridad, creemos que la esencia surgirá de esa manera _(tomando una taza de té)_

**Darien:** Eso sería muy peligroso.

**Lita:** ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitar que eso suceda?

**Rei:** Yo le he preguntado al fuego sagrado acerca de la esencia y lo único que me muestra es el firmamento.

**Akari:** Eso si que es extraño, he intentado un hechizo para descubrir su identidad también pero sólo salgo disparada hacia la pared _(tocándose la cabeza recordando los golpes)_

**Mina:** Tal vez se protege así misma.

**Hotaru:** Eso es posible.

**Michiru:** Al igual que a Rei, mi espejo me muestra el firmamento.

**Darien:** No podemos permitir que el enemigo obtenga la esencia ¿a qué hora es el eclipse?

**Setsuna:** A medio día.

**Haruka:** Entonces estaremos listas para esa hora.

**-DESPUES DE QUE SE FUERON LAS SAILOR SCOUTS, LOS GUERREROS SE QUEDARON SOLOS EN EL ESTUDIO, AKARI ESTABA EN EL JARDÍN CONTINUANDO CON EL HECHIZO Y EVITANDO GOLPEARSE LA CABEZA-**

**Sam:** Si Eols descubre que Akari es Aurika no dudará en tenerla para sí.

**Bastian:** Crees que no hemos pensado en ello _(mirándolo con rudeza)_

**Luka:** Por eso nos preocupa su seguridad.

**Sam:** ¿Qué tienen pensado? _(extrañado)_

**Jiro:** No queremos que Eols la descubra por eso queremos que la duermas.

**Sam:** ¿qué yo que? _(sorprendido) _Están locos, jamás me atrevería hacerle algo así.

**Ren:** No tenemos otro plan, nuestro deber es proteger a la guardiana de la estrella de Geos, a tú princesa.

**Sam:** Eso lo sé, pero ella no aceptará además recuerden que puede multiplicarse _(en eso alguien entra al estudio disgustada)_

**Akari:** No soy su juguete para que hagan conmigo lo que les plazca _(enojada)_

**Bastian:** Queremos hacerlo por tu bien.

**Jiro:** No queremos que salgas lastimada.

**Akari:** Se defenderme muy bien, gracias, no le tuve miedo a Eols antes y no se lo tendré ahora, así que yo también pelearé por proteger la esencia.

**Ren:** Pero… _(siendo interrumpido)_

**Akari:** Y no discutan _(saliendo enfurecida y cerrando la puerta muy fuerte)_

**Sam:** Les dije que no aceptaría _(saliendo detrás de la chica de ojos turquesa)_

**- Invernadero**

**Akari:** Increíble que pensaran hacerme algo así; dormirme como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

**Solaris:** Lo hacen por cuidarte, no te enojes.

**Sam:** Solaris tiene razón _(abrazando a la chica por detrás)_ jamás permitiría que él tratara de hacer lo que quiso hacerte en el pasado.

**Akari:** Eso no me preocupa mientras estés a mi lado.

**Solaris:** Bueno basta ya tortolitos, debemos estar en el parque a las 11:00 am

**Sam:** Entonces vámonos son las 10:30 _(mirando su reloj)_

**-ENTRARON A LA CASA Y LOS GUERREROS SE DISCULPARON CON LA PRINCESA, DESPUES SE ALISTARON PARA IRSE AS ENFRENTAR AL ENEMIGO, AL LLEGAR A LA ENTRADA DEL PARQUE TODAS FUERON AL LUGAR MAS LEJANO DE ESTE PARA TRANSFORMARSE-**

**Serena:** "ETERNAL SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Darien:** "DULCE ROSA, CABALLERO DE LA TIERRA, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Amy:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Luka:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE LA HIDRA, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(todo se cubre de oscuridad, de pronto aparece el guerrero sumergido en agua y saliendo disparado hacia tierra firme con su armadura)_

**Rei:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Nicholas:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE ARES, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Lita:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Ren:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE IO, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(oscuridad total, solo se ven iluminados los ojos del guerrero y de un relámpago aparece transformado en el guardián de Io)_

**Mina:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Zack:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE CUPIDO, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(dentro de una oscuridad penetrante, el guerrero es alcanzado por una flecha directo al corazón transformándolo en el guardián de Venus)_

**Hotaru:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Jiro:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DEL TORO, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(en la oscuridad de la noche, aparece un joven montando un toro que con su halo lo convierte en el guerrero con el báculo de Tauro en su mano izquierda)_

**Haruka:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA URANO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Michiru:** "POR EL PODE DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Setsuna:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA PLUTON, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Bastian:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE LA ARENA, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(la luz no existe, el joven es cubierto por una tormenta de arena que arrasa con todo dejando solamente al viajero del tiempo y un báculo en su mano derecha)_

**Akari:** "POR EL CRISTAL DE GEOS, GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Sam:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DEL ATLAS, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**-YA TODOS TRANSFORMADOS, SE OCULTARON ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES PARA PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LOS QUE SUCEDERÍA, EL ECLIPSE -**

**Cronos:** Debemos estar prevenidos, ustedes _(indicando a Alado, Mensajero y Taurus junto con las sailor scouts)_ vayan al ala oeste.

**Alado y compañía:** De acuerdo _(retirándose del lugar sin levantar sospechas)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Ustedes _(indicando a Trueno, Ignus y sailor scouts)_ al ala este.

**Trueno:** Vámonos.

**Sailor Estelar:** Astro, Sailor Uranus y Neptune iremos al ala sur.

**Sailor Plut:** Nosotros cuidaremos el ala norte _(mirando a Cronos, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon)_ si sucede algo los comunicadores estarán activos.

**-CADA UNO ESTABA EN POSICIÓN, EN LOS PUNTOS ESPECÍFICOS, FALTABAN MINUTOS PARA QUE EL ECLIPSE APARECIERA, DE PRONTO MONSTRUOS EMPEZARON A ATACARLOS-**

**PARQUE DE JUBBAN**

**- Ala Oeste**

**Alado:** Debemos evitar que lleguen a la gente.

**Sailor Venus:** Yo me encargo "RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS"

**Namiko:** Uy eso es peligroso _(burlándose)_ "CHORRO PLATINO" _(el ataque se dirigía a Sailor Venus)_

**Sailor Saturn:** "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO"

**Taurus:** Estuvo cerca, "ESCUDO TITAN, CONGELA"

**Narako:** Eso si que no "PARED DE ROBLE" _(estrellando al guerrero contra un árbol_)

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA, DEVORA" _(avienta al monstruo por lo aires)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN"

**Namiko:** Esta neblina no nos detendrá _(Narako ya se había unido a él)_

**- Ala Este**

**Trueno:** Estos monstruos son muy fuertes para estar hechos de baba.

**Sailor Júpiter:** "CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER"

**Sailor Mars:** "FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE, ENCIÉNDETE"

**Umikon:** "VISCO-PURPUR" _(bañando a Sailor Mars de una baba viscosa color morada)_

**Ignus:** "FUEGO CONGELANTE DE ARES" _(congelando una parte del monstruo)_

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO DE IO" _(el otro monstruo se queda sordo y por lo tanto choca contra un árbol)_

**- Ala Sur**

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA, TIEMBLA"

**Momo:** "MALABARES" _(arrojando pelotas que parecían balas)_

**Sailor Neptune:** Debemos descubrir cual de todas estas copias es el verdadero.

**Astro:** Yo me encargo "ONDAS SUPERSONICAS DE ATLAS"

**Sailor Estelar:** No funciona _(sintiendo un ligero zumbido en su cabeza, que notaron las sailor scouts)_

**Momo:** "MALABARES"

**Sailor Estelar:** "ANILLO GUARDIÁN, PROTEGE" _(algo le sucedía)_

**Sailor Uranus:** "ESPADA DE URANO, ELIMINA" _(cortándole la cabeza a las copias)_ ¿ya encontraste al original Sailor Neptune?

**Sailor Neptune:** Si es el de la izquierda "REFLEJO SUBMARINO" _(destruyendo al monstruo original)_

**Astro:** Debemos ayudar a los demás, ¿Sailor Estelar te encuentras bien?

**Sailor Estelar:** Si, no es nada, hay que darnos prisa _(dirigiéndose al ala norte)_

**- Ala Oeste**

**Sailor Saturn:** "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO" _(evitando que los monstruos atacaran de nuevo)_

**Alado:** Esto ya me enfadó "FLECHA ALADA, DIRECTO AL BLANCO"

**Taurus:** "ESCUDO TITAN, CONGELA" _(atrapando a los monstruos en el escudo)_ ahora chicas

**Sailor Venus:** "BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS"

**Sailor Mercury:** "RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO"

**Mensajero:** No pudo ser mejor, debemos irnos, Trueno tiene problemas _(dirigiéndose al ala este)_

**- Ala Este**

**Ignus**: Nos tienen acorralados.

**Sailor Mars:** No por mucho "SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE"

**Sailor Mercury:** "BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN"

**Umikon:** No veo nada.

**Sailor Jupiter:** Justo a tiempo chicos.

**Taurus:** Por que no pateamos algunos traseros babosos.

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA, DEVORA"

**Sailor Venus:** "CADENA DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS" _(capturando al monstruo con su ataque)_

**Ignus:** "FUEGO CONGELANTE DE ARES"

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO DE IO" _(el ataque creó una vibración que provocó que los monstruos congelados se deshicieran en mil pedazos)_

**Sailor Saturn:** Debemos ayudar a los príncipes.

**Sailor Mars:** De prisa _(dirigiéndose al ala norte)_

**- Ala Norte**

**Sailor Moon:** "TIARA LUNAR, ACCION"

**Ero:** Tus juguetitos no me detendrán tonta "AMARRE INFERNAL"

**Sailor Estelar:** "ANILLO GUARDIÁN, PROTEGE"

**Ero:** Imposible que hayan destruido a mis monstruos.

**Sailor Uranus:** No hay contrincante contra nosotras.

**Ero:** Eso lo veremos "AMARRE INFERNAL" _(dirigiéndose a Sailor Estelar)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Eso no _(arrojando rosas para protegerla)_

**Sailor Plut:** "TORNADO DEL TIEMPO" _(aventando a Ero al lago)_

**Ero:** Me las pagarán _(empapada)_ el eclipse está ocurriendo en este momento y sabré donde está la esencia.

**Sailor Mars:** "FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE, ENCIÉNDETE"

**Eols:** "TORNADO DE LA MUERTE"

**Sailor Estelar:** No de nuevo "ANILLO GUARDIÁN, PROTEGE" _(protegiendo a todos, debilitada y no sabía por qué)_

**Eols:** Princesa Aurika _(la joven se transformó con su vestido de princesa y en la frente tenía una estrella con el símbolo de la Tierra)_ quien lo diría tú una sailor scout…sigues igual de hermosa.

**Astro:** No permitiremos que te la lleves _(haciendo posición de ataque)_

**Eols:** Y tú igual de entrometido, majestad.

**Sailor Moon:** La esencia no le pertenece y este planeta tampoco, así que váyase a lo castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

**Eols:** Lo siento, petición denegada _(risa malévola)_

**-EN ESO EL ECLIPSE EMPIEZA A SURGIR, TODO SE CUBRE DE ****UNA TOTAL OSCURIDAD-**

**Eols:** Perfecto.

**Sailor Venus:** Chicas, preparadas.

**ALGO ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO…**

**Astro:** Akari ¿estás bien? _(mirando a la joven preocupado pues los ojos de la joven están completamente blancos)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿qué le sucede?

**Sailor Saturn:** ¡¡Ella tiene la esencia de la luz¡¡

**Cronos:** No es posible _(viendo como el cuerpo de la joven se transforma en luz misma)_

**Eols:** ¡¡Captúrala Ero¡¡

**Ero:** Por supuesto amo.

**Trueno:** Jamás, "RELAMPAGO DE IO"

**Cronos:** "TORMENTA DE ARENA" _(los cubre a todos pero la luz proveniente del cuerpo de Akari era muy fuerte que ni la niebla la cubrió)_

**Eols:** Son unos tontos, ella será mía, como debió serlo desde un principio _(burlándose)_

**-EOLS SE ACERCA A LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ, ARREBATÁNDOLA DESDE EL INTERIOR DEL CORAZÓN DE LA CHICA DE OJOS TURQUESA, **

**ESTA GRITA DE DOLOR-**

**Sailor Moon:** Basta _(viendo con horror la escena)_

**Eols:** Es hermosa _(sosteniendo una esfera que tenía adentro una estrella plateada de 8 picos con ligeros tonos azulados)_ por fin tengo el poder para ser invencible e inmortal.

**Ero:** Tomen esto _(arrojando el cuerpo de Akari hacia ellos, logrando que Tuxedo Mask la atrapara)_ ya no nos sirve.

**Astro:** Eres… "ONDA SUPERSONICA DE ATLAS"

**Ero:** Que miedo, "AMARRE INFERNAL" _(dirigiendo el ataque al guerrero, pero este logró esquivarlo) _

**Eols:** Tranquila Ero, si en verdad quieren a la Princesa de la Tierra, vendrán por esto _(indicando la esfera estelar)_ vámonos _(desapareciendo con un viento frío)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** Miren el firmamento, hay lluvia de estrellas.

**Trueno:** La guardiana de la estrella está muriendo _(mirando a Akari)_

**Sailor Neptune:** Chicos su pulso está muy débil.

**Cronos:** Eso no, vamos al Templo, tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer, deprisa.

**AKARI ES LA DUEÑA DE LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ, **

**LOS DÍAS DE LA TIERRA ESTARÁN CONTADOS ¿O NO?**

**¿POR QUÉ LAS ESTRELLAS ESTÁN CAYENDO DEL CIELO?**


	16. La rosa de cristal

**CAPITULO 16 **

**-TODOS SE DIRIGIERON AL TEMPLO HIKAWA, COLOCANDO A AKARI EN LA CAMA Y LOS DEMAS ALREDEDOR DE ELLA-**

**Darien:** No podemos dejarla morir _(llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas)_

**Bastian:** No lo haremos, ¿la trajiste? _(dirigiéndose al felino)_

**Solaris:** Si aquí está _(mostrando una caja de madera)_

**Serena:** ¿Qué es eso, chicos?

**Luka:** La rosa de cristal _(abriendo la caja)_

**Rei:** La que le regaló Endymión a su hermana, en el pasado Milenio de Plata.

**Haruka:** ¿qué piensan hacer con ella?

**Solaris:** Esta rosa fue hecha con un amor fraternal puro, esta rosa contiene energía que puede ayudar a que no muera.

**Serena:** ¿Funcionará?

**Zack:** Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo _(acerca la rosa al cuerpo inconsciente de Akari)_

**Mina:** No pasa nada _(consternada)_

**-LA ROSA COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y SE INTRODUCE DENTRO DEL CUERPO DE LA CHICA DE OJOS TURQUESA QUE ABRE LOS OJOS-**

**Sam:** Funciona.

**Setsuna:** Pero será temporal, no podrá ayudarnos a derrotar al enemigo.

**Akari:** Tal vez no, pero si puedo darles algo para que lo eliminen de una vez por todas _(sintiendo mareos)_

**Luka:** ¿Qué se te ocurre?

**-AKARI SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE AL PATIO DEL TEMPLO, TODOS LA SIGUEN-**

**Akari:** Lo que les voy a otorgar será un poder único perteneciente a cada uno de ustedes, este poder ha estado dormido por milenios y es hora de que aparezca de nuevo _(hablando con dificultad pues estaba muy débil)_

**Darien:** ¿Qué clase de poder? _(observando la debilidad de la chica)_

**Akari:** El poder de la rosa y la estrella.

**Serena:** ¿de la rosa y la estrella?

**Bastian:** En el antiguo Milenio de Plata, los príncipes eran los guardianes del jardín sagrado, que se encontraba oculto dentro del Laberinto de rosas.

**Akari:** Michiru, recuerdas ¿cuál es mi flor favorita? _(mirando a la joven de cabello aguamarina)_

**Michiru:** Las casablancas, comúnmente llamadas… flores estrella.

**Haruka:** Cara de ángel ¿qué planeas hacer? _(mirándola extrañada)_

**Akari:** Devolverles su último recuerdo del pasado oculto _(saca el báculo)_

**-LOS GUERREROS, PRINCIPES Y SAILOR SCOUTS SON CUBIERTOS POR UNA NEBLINA Y REMONTADOS AL PASADO, CUANDO AKARI DIJO UNAS EXTRAÑAS PALABRAS-**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Aurika:** ¡!POR EL PODER DE GEOS CONCÉDELES EL PODER DE LA ROSA Y LA ESTRELLA A LOS GUARDIANES DE PLATA!! (el símbolo de su frente comienza a brillar y a cada sailor scout le concede un poder.

**Sailor Mercury:** "VENTISCA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO"

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA ALADA DE HERMES, DEVORA"

**Sailor Mars:** "FUEGO DE SAGITARIO, ARDE"

**Ignus:** "FUEGO AZULADO DE ARES"

**Sailor Júpiter:** "HURACAN DE FLORES DE JUPITER"

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO OSCURO DE ZEUS, FULMINA"

**Sailor Venus:** 'VIBRACION DEL CORAZON, ATACA"

**Mensajero:** "FLECHA ENCADENADA DE CUPIDO, AMARRA"

**Sailor Uranus:** "RAFAGA DE URANO, ELIMINA"

**Sailor Neptune:** NEREIDA DE NEPTUNO, HIPNOTIZA"

**Sailor Saturn:** "GUARDIAN OSCURO DEL SILENCIO"

**Taurus:** "TORO DE SATURNO, ENVISTE"

**Sailor Plut:** "HURACAN MORTAL DE TEMPUS"

**Cronos:** "TIFON DE ARENA, OCULTA"

**Astro:** "CUERNO DE ATLAS, RESUENA"

**Tuxedo Mask:** "LATIGO DE ESPINAS"

**Aurika:** Tu poder será el más grande de todos (mirando a la princesa)

**Serenity:** "POR EL AMOR DE LA LUNA Y LA ROSA, LAZO INMORTAL, ATACA"

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

**Akari:** Ahora que cada uno recuerda toda su vida, es momento de actuar, la oscuridad no pueda acabar con la luz.

**Amy:** Jamás lo ha hecho, no en el pasado no hoy.

**Akari:** Lo sé _(desmayándose)_

**Sam:** Su pulso continua débil _(tomando su muñeca)_

**Darien:** No debió otorgarnos ese poder, si no encontramos la guarida del enemigo ella puede morir.

**Bastian:** Eso no se te ocurra repetirlo _(enojado)_

**Hotaru:** Luna, ¿ya encontraste el escondite?

**Ren:** Por favor dinos que sí.

**Artemis:** Eso creemos, hay una fuerza de energía oscura en la antigua mansión de Jubban

**Lita:** ¿La mansión Shan-Lai?

**Luna:** ¿La conoces?

**Lita:** Si, es una de las mansiones mas viejas de la ciudad y la única que no se ha modernizado.

**Ren:** ¿por qué?

**Mina:** Ya la recuerdo, creen que está encantada, cada vez que alguien entra no sale, simplemente desaparece.

**Serena:** Yo no quiero desaparecer _(llorando a mares)_

**Rei:** Serena, debemos derrotar al enemigo déjate de cursilerías.

**Luka:** Chicos si ahí se encuentra la esencia de la luz, no tenemos otra opción _(decía el líder del grupo)_

**Jiro:** No perdamos tiempo, mientras mas tardemos menos posibilidades tiene de vivir.

**-TODOS SALEN DEL TEMPLO, LUNA, ARTEMIS Y SOLARIS SE QUEDARON CUIDANDO A AKARI, DIRIGIÉNDOSE A UNA MANSIÓN EN LA MONTAÑA-**

**Sailor Venus:** Este lugar da escalofríos _(mansión en total decadencia, árboles y hojas secos, restos de animales por doquier, el viento resonaba como lamentos y las ventanas destruidas, no había una mínima prueba de vida)_

**Alado:** Debemos entrar _(abriendo la puerta y todos entraron)_

**Sailor Moon:** No veo nada _(nerviosa)_

**Sailor Mars:** "FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIÉNDETE" _(encendiendo las pocas velas que había en el lugar)_

**Astro:** Estén atentos, la entrada fue demasiado fácil.

**Sailor Uranus:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**-EN ESO SE ESCUCHAN RISAS MALEVOLAS, PROVENIENTES DE TODAS DIRECCIONES, LO QUE DESCONCERTO A LAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y A LOS GUERREROS-**

**Eols:** Te dije Ero, que vendrían por los restos de su princesa.

**Tuxedo Mask:** No voy a permitir que te quedes con lo que no te pertenece _(arrojándole una rosa a su mano derecha)_

**Eols:** Acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste _(mostrando su mano derecha, enguantada de negro)_ tú me quitaste una parte de mí, digamos que es un empate _(riéndose descaradamente)_

**Sailor Uranus:** Eres un demente… "TIERRA, TIEMBLA"

**-LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ BRILLA PROTEGIENDO AL ENEMIGO, LAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y LOS GUERREROS NO LO PODÍAN CREER-**

**Eols:** Les dije, que este poder era increíble, la vida de su amada hermana se extinguirá y no podrá hacer nada para remediarlo Príncipe Endymión tal y como sucedió en el pasado _(viendo el rostro furioso de Tuxedo Mask)_

**Cronos:** Y al igual que en el pasado, tú serás derrotado _(colocándose en posición de ataque)_

**Ero:** "AMARRE INFERNAL" _(tomando al guerrero y electrocutándolo, pero nada le sucedió) ¿qué?_

**Mensajero:** Ahora somos más fuertes, gracias al poder de la rosa y la estrella.

**Eols:** Ese poder se extinguió.

**Sailor Saturn:** Pero renació, y ahora te acabaremos.

**-EOLS Y ERO DESAPARECEN CON UN VIENTO FRÍO, DEJANDO A LAS SAILOR Y GUERREROS EN LA HABITACIÓN-**

**Alado:** Chicas, ustedes vayan tras ellos, nosotros trataremos de que ese poder no salga de esta mansión.

**Sailor Venus:** ¿cómo piensan hacerlo?

**Trueno:** Regresando a nuestra verdadera forma.

**Sailor Moon:** No se preocupen ella no morirá.

**Taurus:** Lo sabemos, por eso ella confiaba en ti _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder _(alejándose de los guerreros)_

**-LOS GUERREROS SALIERON DE LA MANSIÓN Y SE COLOCARON EN TODOS LOS PUNTOS CARDINALES CERCANOS A ELLA PARA EVITAR QUE LA FUERZA MALIGNA SALIERA DE LOS PERIMETROS DEL LUGAR-**

**Mensajero:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE MERCURIO, HIDRA ALADA DE HERMES"

**Alado:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE VENUS, FLECHA ENCADENADA DE CUPIDO"

**Astro:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE GEOS, CUERNO DE ATLAS"

**Ignus:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE MARTE, FUEGO AZULADO DE ARES"

**Trueno:** "POR ELGUARDIÁN DE JUPITER, RELAMPAGO OSCURO DE ZEUS"

**Taurus:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE SATURNO, TORO DE SATURNO"

**Cronos:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE PLUTON, TIFON DE ARENA"

**Todos:** ¡!CUIDA Y PROTEGE!!

**-LOS SÍMBOLOS DE SU MANO DERECHA EMPEZARON A BRILLAR Y DE PRONTO SUS ARMADURAS EMPEZARON A CAER PEDAZO A PEDAZO PARA DEJAR SALIR UNAS ALAS DE ANGEL DE CASI 2 METROS DE LARGO Y DE DIVERSOS COLORES (COMO LAS DE SUS ARMADURAS) ASÍ PROTEGIERON EL LUGAR ENCERRANDO A LA OSCURIDAD, MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO DE LA MANSIÓN…-**

**Sailor Mars:** Debemos estar atentas _(caminando por entre los pasillos)_

**Ero:** Tú lo haz dicho, "AMARRE INFERNAL" _(la cadena atrapó a Sailor Venus y a Júpiter, electrocutándolas y dejándolas débiles)_ no son tan fuertes como los guerreros _(risa malévola)_

**Sailor Mercury:** En serio, "VENTISCA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO" _(el ataque dejó muy mojada a Ero) _

**Ero:** Les dije que odio el agua, me arruina el cabello.

**Sailor Mars:** Y como nosotras decimos, tú caerás "FUEGO DE SAGITARIO, ARDE" _(en eso aparece un centauro de fuego dejando una estela de cascos encendidos y lastimando al enemigo)_

**Ero:** Ya verán…veremos como actúan separadas.

**-DE REPENTE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS EXTERIORES SON ABSORBIDAS POR UN AGUJERO NEGRO QUE LAS TRANSPORTA HACIA OTRO LADO DE LA MANSIÓN-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Qué hiciste, a donde las llevaste?

**Ero:** Digamos que mi amo se divertirá un poco _(burlándose)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** "LATIGO DE ESPINAS" _(atrapando a la chica y lastimándola hasta sangrar)_ ahora ¡destrúyanla¡

**Sailor Júpiter:** "HURACAN DE FLORES DE JUPITER"

**Sailor Venus:** "VIBRACION DEL CORAZON, ATACA"

**Sailor Mars:** Hazlo Sailor Moon.

**Sailor Moon:** "POR EL AMOR DE LA LUNA Y LA ROSA, LAZO INMORTAL, ATACA" _(saca un báculo con la forma de una rosa entrelazada con la luna creciente)_

**-EL ATAQUE FUE FULMINANTE, EL VIENTO OSCURO DEL ESTE FUE DESTRUIDO, QUEDANDO SOLAMENTE UN ARETE-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** Eso fue muy fácil, tal vez Eols, no la amaba como ella pensaba.

**Sailor Mars:** Fue una tonta.

**Sailor Mercury:** Chicas debemos encontrar a las demás y a Eols.

**Sailor Moon:** Vamos, investiguemos todo el lugar.

**-LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES APARECIERON EN LA HABITACION PRINCIPAL DE LA MANSIÓN, LUGAR DE REUNIONES DEL SEÑOR DE LOS VIENTOS OSCUROS-**

**Sailor Uranus:** Atentas chicas, algo está aquí _(mirando los alrededores)_

**Eols:** Tú lo haz dicho, aunque pensé que tendría mejores contrincantes "TORNADO DE LA MUERTE"

**Sailor Saturn:** "GUARDIÁN OSCURO DEL SILENCIO" _(aparece un ángel oscuro que protege con sus enormes alas a las guerreras)_

**Eols:** Parece que no quieren pelear, así que mejor les envío a mis esclavos "SLAVI NEGRIS"_(llegan unos monstruos viscosos que destruyen todo a su paso con la baba)_ nos vemos buscaré algo mejor que hacer.

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡¡cobarde¡¡

**Sailor Plut:** "HURACAN MORTAL DE TEMPUS" _(crea un torbellino que desacelera el tiempo como si fuera en cámara lenta)_

**Sailor Neptune:** "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO" _(destruyendo alguno monstruos, pero se multiplican)_ no podremos continuar así.

**Sailor Uranus:** "RAFAGA DE URANO, ELIMINA" _(las sailor atacan una y otra vez, el monstruo une sus piezas y se convierte en una mole gigante)_

**¿SERÁ DESTRUIDO EL ENEMIGO?**

**¿LA LUZ ENCONTRARÁ EL CAMINO, FUERA DE LA OSCURIDAD?**


	17. Camino hacia la luz

**CAPITULO 17**

**DE REGRESO EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**Luna:** Va de mal en peor, está mas pálida que una hoja de papel.

**Solaris:** La rosa de cristal pierde su poder, tenemos que hacer algo.

**Artermis:** ¿qué hacemos?

**EN ESO LA JOVEN ABRE LOS OJOS…**

**Luna:** ¿Akari?

**Akari:** Debo ayudarlos CORPUS BIDEX _(el cuerpo de Akari se divide y se transforma en Sailor Estelar)_

**Solaris:** Acaso perdiste la razón, estas muy débil, no podrás actuar.

**Akari:** Ellos son mi familia, no los perderé de nuevo ROSSUM VITAE _(desapareciendo del templo, dejando otro cuerpo en cama)_

**EN LA MANSIÓN OSCURA…**

**Sailor Venus:** Hemos dado muchas vueltas y no llegamos a donde queremos ir ¿a dónde vamos?

**Sailor Júpiter:** Vamos a… ¿qué es eso? _(observando una viscosidad extraña saliendo de una habitación)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Vamos, pueden ser las demás.

**Sailor Mercury:** "FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO" _(desapareciendo la viscosidad y entrando a la habitación)_

**Sailor Plut:** Gracias, llegaron justo a tiempo altezas.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Dónde está Eols?

**Sailor Neptune:** Se fue, pero está cerca lo puedo sentir.

**-EN ESO APARECE UNA ESTRELLA FRENTE A ELLAS, CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN SAILOR ESTELAR-**

**Sailor Estelar:** El enemigo, está en el cielo _(mirando al techo)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿qué haces aquí? Estás muy débil.

**Sailor Estelar:** La debilidad, no es nada comparado con el dolor de poder perderlos. Síganme los llevaré a él.

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LA MANSIÓN…**

**Cronos:** Debemos resistir, la oscuridad quiere salir.

**Taurus:** El pasado no se va a repetir.

**Ignus:** Algo sucede con Astro, sus niveles de energía bajan drásticamente _(preocupado)_

**Astro:** No se preocupen, sólo estoy preocupado por Akari, no es nada, sigamos luchando.

**Mensajero** _(por telepatía, dirigiéndose al líder)_ No me gusta nada la baja de energía de Sam.

**Alado:** _(telepáticamente)_ Lo sé, está atado a ella de una manera que no imaginaba.

**-LA SAILOR DE LA ESTRELLA LAS DIRIGE A UN SALÓN DE BAILE ENORME, DONDE EL PISO ERA DE MARMOL, LOS GRANDES VENTANALES ESTABAN RODEADOS DE CORTINAS NEGRAS Y VELAS -**

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Qué es este lugar?

**Sailor Estelar:** Aquí es donde se encuentra el enemigo _(apuntando hacia un trono en el centro del salón)_

**Eols:** Gracias por traer a tus amigos Princesa Aurika _(apareciendo entre las sombras)_ aquí terminaré el trabajo, que debí haber hecho hace muchos milenios.

**Sailor Uranus:** No te lo permitiremos _(se coloca en posición de ataque pero Sailor Estelar la detiene)_ ¿qué haces?

**Sailor Estelar:** ¿En verdad crees que lo que tienes en tus manos es la esencia de la luz? Pensé que eras más inteligente, ya veo que me equivoqué _(diciendo con debilidad)_

**Eols:** ¿qué estas diciendo? _(sorprendido)_ claro que esta es la esencia de la luz, el eclipse te descubrió.

**Sailor Neptune:** _(había captado el juego de Sailor Estelar)_ ¿estas seguro de ello?

**Sailor Moon:** ¿No entiendo nada? _(cara de confusión)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Soy una guardiana, mi deber es proteger, es cierto soy la esencia de la luz, pero esa esencia se dividió _(burlándose)_ lamentablemente sólo tienes una parte.

**Eols:** Imposible. ¿Por qué la otra parte no la descubrió el eclipse?

**Sailor Saturn:** Sencillo porque está protegida por la otra parte.

**Tuxedo Mask: **Ahora es tu turno Eols de ser destruido.

**Eols: **En verdad crees eso, miren por la ventana, sus amados guerreros están perdiendo y… (sonrisa malévola) creo saber quien tiene la otra parte de la esencia _(dirigiéndose a Tuxedo Mask, pero Sailor Estelar se interpone quedando herida)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¿qué haz hecho?

**Sailor Estelar:** No puedo permitir que lastime a mi hermano _(viendo a los ojos a Endymión)_ por favor protejan al soberano de la luz _(desapareciendo como holograma)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** _(apretando los puños)_ no te perdonaré "LATIGO DE ESPINAS" _(hiriendo a Eols en el hombro, a lo que este salió corriendo dejando el báculo con la esencia de la luz)_

**Sailor Plut:** No podemos permitir que escape _(dándole el báculo a Sailor Uranus)_

**EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA…**

**Solaris:** Algo sucede con su cuerpo _(mirando a la chica en la cama)_

**Luna:** La rosa de cristal… está saliendo de su pecho _(sorprendida)_

**Artemis:** Acaso ella… ¿murió?

**Solaris:** Si es así no habrá mas estrellas en el firmamento _(viendo como la rosa de cristal se hace añicos frente a sus ojos)_

**Luna:** Eso no… _(saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos)_

**EN LA MANSIÓN…**

**Sailor Mercury:** Creo saber donde está la otra parte de la esencia de la luz _(viendo su minicomputadora)_

**Sailor Venus:** ¿dónde está?

**Sailor Mercury:** Las estrellas tienen su brillo porque reciben su luz del sol, las estrellas siempre están presentes pero el sol las protege por las mañanas ¿Quién simboliza al sol?

**Sailor Mars:** El Astro Rey ¿por qué?

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Quién es el guerrero del sol? ¿Quién es el que protege a la estrella?

**Sailor Saturn:** El guerrero de Atlas ¡¡Astro¡¡

**-OCULTO Y HERIDO, EL SEÑOR DE LOS VIENTOS OSCUROS ESCUCHABA LA CONVERSACIÓN, SONRIENTE POR SABER QUE LA OTRA PARTE DE LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ SE ENCONTRABA MUY CERCA, AFUERA DE LA MANSIÓN, ASI QUE SE DIRIGIÓ HACIA ALLÁ-**

**Eols:** Esto será más fácil de lo que imaginé "TORNADO DE LA MUERTE" _(dirigiendo el ataque al guerrero de Atlas y derribándolo)_

**Cronos:** Algo sucede, ya no siento la presencia de Astro, chicos averigüemos que sucedió _(rompiendo el círculo de protección y transformándose de nuevo con sus armaduras)_

**Sailor Plut:** Algo sucede, el círculo de protección se ha roto.

**Sailor Júpiter:** Vamos a ver _(saliendo todas del lugar)_

**EN LOS JARDINES DE LA MANSIÓN OSCURA…**

**Astro:** "ONDAS SUPERSÓNICAS DE ATLAS" _(diciendo debilitado)_

**Eols:** Muy débil… alteza _(riéndose)_

**Cronos:** "TIFÓN DE ARENA, OCULTA"

**Sailor Plut:** "HURACAN MORTAL DE TEMPUS"

**Sailor Neptune:** No te acercarás a él "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Te encuentras bien Astro?

**Astro:** ¿qué demonios sucede aquí? _(tomando aire)_

**Eols:** No lo sabes, tu princesa murió por protegerte… esencia de la luz.

**Trueno:** ¿de que está hablando? _(extrañado)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** Astro tiene la otra parte de la esencia de la luz.

**Guerreros:** ¿queeeeee?

**Alado:** Por eso está débil, la necesita a ella.

**Astro:** Eso no me interesa ¿qué quiso decir con que mi princesa está muerta? ¿Estuvo aquí?

**Sailor Saturn:** Se dividió para enfrentar a Eols y para cuidarte _(bajando la cabeza)_

**Eols:** Y por eso vas a morir, porque tu esencia será mía _(dirigiéndose a Astro)_

**Taurus:** "TORO DE SATURNO, ENVISTE" _(aparece la silueta de un toro que enviste a Eols, arrojándolo al suelo) _

**Astro:** "CUERNO DE ATLAS, RESUENA" _(saca un cuerno y lo sopla saliendo ondas sónicas y atacando al enemigo) _

**Eols:** No me detendrán _(levantándose del suelo)_ "TORNADO DE LA MUERTE"

**Sailor Saturn:** "GUARDIÁN OSCURO DEL SILENCIO"

**-ASTRO ESTÁ MUY DEBIL, EOLS APROVECHA LA SITUACIÓN Y TOMA AL GUERRERO ELEVÁNDOLO POR LOS AIRES Y TOMANDO LA OTRA PARTE DE LA ESENCIA, EL GUERRERO CAE INCONSCIENTE EN LOS BRAZOS DE CRONOS-**

**Eols:** Ahora si la esencia de la luz es mía _(burlándose)_ y nada podrán hacer para detenerme.

**Cronos:** Eso lo veremos, guerreros debemos dar todo el poder a Sailor Moon.

**Sailor Moon:** El cristal de plata y el cristal dorado _(mirando a Tuxedo Mask)_ eliminarán la maldad del viento.

**Sailor Venus:** Chicas nosotras también debemos de dar todo nuestra fuerza.

**-LAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y LOS GUERREROS ESTELARES RODEAN A SAILOR MOON Y A TUXEDO MASK QUE SE HAN TRANSFORMADO EN PRÍNCIPES PARA RECIBIR EL PODER-**

**Sailor Mercury:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO"

**Mensajero:** "POR EL PODER DE HERMES"

**Sailor Mars:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE"

**Ignus:** "POR EL PODER DE ARES"

**Sailor Júpiter:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER"

**Trueno:** "POR EL PODER DE ZEUS"

**Sailor Venus:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS"

**Alado:** "POR EL PODER DE CUPIDO"

**Sailor Saturn:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO"

**Taurus:** "POR EL PODER DEL TORO"

**Sailor Uranus:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA URANO"

**Sailor Neptune:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO"

**Sailor Plut:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA PLUTON"

**Cronos:** "POR EL PODER DEL VIAJERO"

**-TODA LA ENERGÍA DE LOS GUERREROS Y LAS SAILOR FUE ABSORBIDA POR EL CRISTAL DORADO Y EL DE PLATA, ESTOS COMENZARON A BRILLAR Y…-**

**Eols:** ¿qué es ese brillo?

**Princesa Serena:** Es el poder del amor.

**Príncipe Endymión:** Un poder que tú nunca podrás tener, porque es más fuerte que la ambición.

**Princesa Serena:** Este poder es el que ayuda a la luz al salir de la oscuridad, pues sabe que habrá alguien a su espera.

**Eols:** No… la esencia de la luz es más fuerte.

**-DE REPENTE EOLS COMIENZA A SENTIR UN HORMIGUEO POR TODO EL CUERPO, Y VE DESAPARECIENDO POCO A POCO COMO POLVO ESTELAR…-**

**Eols:** Imposible _(retorciéndose de dolor)_ esperé milenios para ser destruido por ustedes inútiles _(dejando la esencia de la luz en el suelo, el enemigo había desaparecido para siempre)_

**LAS ESTRELLAS DEL FIRMAMENTO ESTÁN DESAPARECIENDO…**

**¿HABRÁ UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS PARA VIVIR O ESA ESPERANZA SE EXTINGUIÓ PARA SIEMPRE?**


	18. Regreso a la vida

**CAP 18 **

**MANSIÓN OSCURA**

**Darien:** El enemigo fue destruido _(tomando a Serena en sus brazos)_

**Serena:** La oscuridad no pudo llevarse a la luz _(mirando la mansión caerse en pedazos)_

**Luka:** ¿dónde se encuentra la esencia de Sam?

**Mina:** Aquí está, date prisa _(dándosela en sus manos)_

**Hotaru:** Tiene que funcionar, las esencias no pueden vivir separadas.

**-LUKA COLOCA LA ESENCIA SOBRE EL CUERPO CASI SIN VIDA DE SAM Y ES ABSORBIDA POR ESTE, DANDO UN GRAN RESPIRO PUES SENTÍA AHOGARSE-**

**Sam:** Gracias amigos _(tosiendo un poco)_

**Ren:** Ya pensábamos que acompañabas a Eols _(burlándose)_

**Lita:** No es gracioso Ren _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_

**Bastian:** ¿y la de Akari?

**Haruka:** Aquí _(tomando el báculo)_

**Amy:** Debemos darnos prisa, no queremos que sea demasiado tarde.

**-TODOS SE DIRIGIERON AL TEMPLO HIKAWA, DESEANDO QUE SU AMIGA AUN CONSERVARA LA VIDA AUNQUE SEA POR UNOS MOMENTOS MAS-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardín**

**Zack:** ¿qué sucede Sam? _(viendo como el joven se detenía bruscamente)_

**Sam:** No siento la energía de Akari.

**Hotaru:** Ni la de Sailor Estelar… algo sucede.

**Luna:** Chicos… Akari _(lágrimas en los ojos, todos entran rápidamente a la habitación viendo el cuerpo inerte de la joven_)

**Darien:** No, no de nuevo _(tomando a la joven en sus brazos)_

**Serena:** Darien… _(decía con melancolía)_

**Haruka:** Ese desgraciado obtuvo lo que quería _(golpeando la pared, tirando el báculo a los pies de Sam)_

**Jiro:** No puede estar muerta _(cayendo sobre sus rodillas)_

**Setsuna:** Esto creará un cambio en el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

**Bastian:** Ya lo creo, ella _(señalando a Akari)_ era la futura arquitecta de Tokio de Cristal.

**Luka:** Sin ella no hay Tokio de Cristal.

**Serena:** ¿Por qué dices eso? _(llorando)_

**Michiru:** Tú eres la futura reina… pero ella creó la ciudad con el poder del cristal de Geos… como regalo para ti.

**Nicholas:** Sin la guardiana del cristal… no hay futuro.

**Sam:** Yo no puedo creer eso _(sosteniendo el báculo en sus manos)_ ella tiene que vivir, debe vivir.

**Bastian:** ¡¡Tranquilízate¡¡ no eres el único que ha perdido algo _(gritando)_

**-SAM SE ACERCA A DARIEN Y TOMA EL CUERPO DE AKARI EN SUS BRAZOS SALIENDO DE LA HABITACIÓN Y DIRIGIÉNDOSE AL JARDÍN-**

**Nicholas:** ¿qué pretendes hacer? _(mirando a Sam)_

**Sam:** Devolverle lo que una vez ella me dio en el pasado.

**Serena:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Bastian:** Su corazón necesita latir para devolverle la esencia y lo sabes.

**Zack:** Podrá su cuerpo absorberla pero no le devolverá la vida, con ella no funciona así.

**Sam:** Creen que no lo sé… en el pasado nos separaron, nuestro amor vivió en la luz y aun puedo sentirla.

**Rei:** ¿estas seguro?

**Setsuna:** Puede ser… pero aun así es arriesgado.

**Sam:** No importa… si su esencia brilla en este báculo y las estrellas se encuentran arriba… ella aun vive.

**-DESTRUYE LA BOLA DE CRISTAL DONDE ESTABA ENCERRADA LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ Y LA COLOCA SOBRE EL PECHO DE SU AMADA PRINCESA, INMEDIATAMENTE ES ABSORBIDA POR SU CUERPO PERO…-**

**Solaris:** No está sucediendo nada _(mirando expectante)_

**Amy:** Tal vez si fue demasiado tarde Sam.

**Mina:** Miren… algo sucede con su cuerpo.

**Serena:** ¡!Está desapareciendo!! _(viendo como el cuerpo de la joven se transforma en polvo estelar)_

**Sam:** No… Akari _(tratando de sostener el polvo entre sus manos)_

**Darien:** Igual que en el pasado… se sacrificó para que pudiéramos vivir _(abrazando a Serena)_

**-EL DÍA SE FUE TRANSFORMANDO EN NOCHE, UNA NOCHE EN DONDE LA LUNA SE ENCONTRABA TRISTE, LAS ESTRELLAS NO BRILLABAN CON LA MISMA INTENSIDAD Y DONDE LA TIERRA SE SENTÍA DESOLADA-**

**Haruka:** Esto es todo… la guardiana de la estrella murió _(observando el cielo)_

**Michiru:** Cumpliendo su misión… mi espejo ya no me muestra las estrellas, sólo oscuridad.

**Mina:** ¿ahora que pasará con el futuro?

**Bastian:** Lo sabremos cuando llegue, las puertas del tiempo permanecerán cerradas _(tomando Setsuna de la mano)_

**-EMPIEZA A LLOVER, LA TORMENTA SE HACE CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE, PERO NINGUNO DE ELLOS PLANEABAN MOVERSE DEL LUGAR, NO TIENEN LA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR, NO DESPUES DE PERDER A LA LUZ-**

**Sam:** No puedo seguir así, necesito estar con ella.

**Ren:** ¿qué piensas hacer, morir? Bonita solución.

**Jiro:** Ella odiaría verte morir, desde donde quiera que esté.

**Hotaru:** Debes ser… _(en eso la joven se dirige a las escaleras del templo)_

**Michiru:** ¿qué sucede Hotaru?

**Solaris:** ¿quién es ella? _(mirando a una joven al pie de la escalinata)_

**-TODOS SE ACERCAN A VER, PERO NO PUEDEN HACERLO MUY BIEN POR LO FUERTE DE LA LLUVIA, EN ESO LA JOVEN EMPIEZA A SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS Y LOS DEMÁS SE HACEN HACIA ATRÁS PARA PODER OBSERVARLA MEJOR-**

**Joven:** Veo que la Tierra llora una pérdida _(la joven se cubría con una capa negra)_ y que la luna y el sol la acompañan _(mirando a Serena y a Sam)_

**Setsuna:** ¿quién eres?

**Luna:** ¿Eres un enemigo?

**Serena:** Por favor… responde _(viendo como la joven se acercaba a ellos)_

**Haruka:** Si no lo haces lo pagarás.

**Joven:** _(risa infantil)_ Así le respondes a tus amigos Haruka.

**Haruka:** ¿queee? _(sorprendida)_ ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

**Joven:** Imposible olvidar a la persona que conozco de toda mi vida.

**Mina:** ¿Akari?

**-LA LLUVIA COMENZABA A DISIPARSE DE MANERA EXTRAÑA, LAS NUBES NEGRAS ESTABAN DESAPARECIENDO Y LAS ESTRELLAS COMENZABAN A BRILLAR CON UNA MAYOR INTENSIDAD-**

**Joven:** _(mirando el cielo)_ Mucho mejor.

**Amy:** Las estrellas brillan de nuevo.

**Joven:** Tokio de Cristal se creará, porque ella no ha muerto.

**Darien:** ¿a qué te refieres? _(acercándose a la joven)_

**Joven:** Que siempre estaré a su lado, protegiendo lo que más amo… hermano _(quitándose la capa negra)_

**-LOS OJOS DE DARIEN SE ILUMINARON CUAL ESTRELLAS PUES ESTABA VIENDO A LA PERSONA QUE CREÍA HABÍA PERDIDO DE NUEVO-**

**Hotaru:** Lo sabía _(sonriendo)_

**Darien:** ¿cómo es posible? Vimos tu cuerpo desaparecer.

**Akari:** Cierto… digamos que las estrellas son las culpables.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Akari:** ¿En donde estoy? _(envuelta en una burbuja mirando las estrellas)_

**Voz femenina:** Las estrellas se convierten en supernovas para después desaparecer y convertirse de nuevo en estrellas.

**Akari:** ¿Tú? _(mirando a esa mujer tan hermosa)_

**Voz femenina:** Tú te haz convertido en supernova varias veces en tu vida para proteger al futuro, el futuro de mi hija… princesa Aurika _(la chica se transforma con su vestido de princesa)_

**Aurika:** Reina Serenity pero… ¿Cómo?

**Reina Serenity:** Las estrellas deben renacer, así como tú lo harás _(la reina cierra los ojos y comienza a brillar, Aurika desaparece del firmamento, apareciendo en la escalinata del Templo Hikawa) _

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**Serena:** ¡¡Me alegra mucho que estés viva¡¡ _(abrazando muy fuerte a la chica de ojos turquesa) _

**Michiru:** El espejo muestra las estrellas de nuevo… han regresado a la vida.

**Akari:** Tal y como debe ser _(acercándose a un sorprendido Sam)_ y tú ¿puedes cerrar la boca?

**Sam:** Sabía que no podías morir, por lo menos no así _(estrechándola entre sus brazos)_

**Bastian:** El futuro queda intacto _(sonriendo felizmente)_

**Solaris:** La luz ha ganado sobre la oscuridad.

**Artemis:** Como siempre ha sido y será.

**Akari:** Una cosa si es segura…la esencia de la luz vivirá dentro de todos ustedes _(observándolos)_

**Amy:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Luka:** ¿qué planeas hacer Akari? _(intrigado)_

**Akari:** Ahora que estamos todos reunidos en esta época, la esencia será custodiada por todos nosotros dentro de nuestro cuerpo.

**-LA CHICA DE OJOS TURQUESA SE COLOCA FRENTE A SUS ****COMPAÑEROS DE BATALLA-**

**Akari:** ¡¡LUXOR VITAE INNIS¡¡ _( la esencia de la luz del cuerpo de Akari y Sam se divide entre las sailor y los guerreros, transformando sus broches y brazaletes)_ Ahora si nadie saldrá herido de nuevo _(sonriendo angelicalmente)_

**Darien:** Y estoy más que feliz por ello _(besando la frente de su pequeña hermana)_ a pesar de que los lazos de sangre del pasado no se hayan unido en esta época.

**Nicholas:** Ahora si podremos disfrutar de lo que no pudimos hacer en el pasado Milenio de Plata.

**Rei:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Bastian:** Un nuevo horizonte nos espera.

**-TODOS SE QUEDARON MIRANDO HACIA EL HORIZONTE EL DESPERTAR DE UN NUEVO DÍA, LA OSCURIDAD Y LA FRIALDAD DE LA NOCHE HABÍAN DESAPARECIDO PARA TRAER CONSIGO LA LUZ Y LA CALIDEZ DE LOS RAYOS DEL SOL-**


End file.
